Ichigo Ichie
by gothmiko
Summary: Love is such a touchy subject. There’s always something standing in the way. Kagome fell in love with another human only to lose him a year later. She's made a choice to stay in the past as a Miko. It's hard to understand the beauty of imperfection.
1. False Paradise

False Paradise

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories_

**Stressed**

* * *

The cave was consumed by the shadows as they danced along the wall. The light from the fire pit was like a spark in all the darkness. The figure was covered in shadows as she kneeled next to the fire. She made sure to keep her face away from the light, her identity wouldn't be known until words were passed. The cave's darkness reminded her of times that were long ago. Everything about the cave remained the same. The evil aura no longer tainted the area. Ever since she had been killed, the aura slowly dissipated into nothing. 

The woman let her gray-blue eyes study the woman in front of her. Her eyes could see fine in the darkness, for a human that is. The woman on the other side of the fire stared at her with apprehension and worry. The woman with blue-gray eyes softly smiled at the other woman, the shadows consumed her gesture of comfort.

"What is it that you need?" The woman softly said.

The woman with blue-gray eyes smile faltered to a slight frown. She took in the other woman's appearance. Her auburn eyes held all the worry for the world to see. Her hair was the same shade of auburn. In the firelight, it gave her locks an orange tint. The woman with blue-gray eyes removed her hood as the light bathed her feature. The girl of auburn eyes gasped at the sudden revelation. Her tension left her body as she smiled warmly at the woman.

"Kagome," the girl of auburn whispered.

The hood held Kagome's black locks back as it hung around her neck. Her blue-gray eyes no longer held the same gusto for life. Her skin was still smooth and ivory in perfection. Her essence held a bit of sorrow as she made eye contact with the girl.

"Enju, I **need** you to do me a favor," Kagome softly and carefully began.

"I owe you Kagome, you freed me of Kawamaru," Enju assured. Kagome nodded, she remembered the evil man.

"I fear that you might not oblige with my request, that is why I am leaving it at **only** a request," Kagome softly said.

"I am not as talented as Urasue, but I can promise to do my best," Enju seriously said.

Enju noticed Kagome tense before she relaxed again into the darkness. Kagome's eyes strayed into the fire as it danced in front of her. Memories came flooding back to her as she tried to push them away. Her eyes watered as she refused to let the tears flow. Never again would she shed tears for anything or anybody. Crying was a weakness that she abused to often in the past. Her eyes immediately hardened as she waited a few moments to speak. She didn't want her voice to be broken and weak.

"I need you to resurrect someone," Kagome began.

Enju stopped breathing for a moment. Kagome was a true Miko to the very core of her soul. A true Miko knew to let those that are dead rest in their peace. Enju wondered what would drive a person from their beliefs. She wanted to question Kagome's intentions.

"Who do you want?" Enju chose to ask.

"I knew I could rely on you," Kagome softly whispered.

Enju softly smiled at Kagome's trusting behavior. She knew that Kagome did certain things for a reason. Those reasons throughout the years remained pure.

"May I ask you a few questions?" Enju unsurely asked.

"Go ahead," Kagome invited with a soft smile.

"I know that Lady Kikyo was lost in the battle with Naraku, but the rest of your group remained unharmed. Who do you wish to bring back if all are safe?" Enju curiously asked. Kagome had an ironic look to her face as her eyes settled on Enju.

"I want the only person that understands my pain," Kagome simply answered.

"If I may be bold, who is that?" Enju whispered; the tension was killing her.

"You would judge me if I told you who he was, what he was," Kagome answered.

"I have no right to judge you in my condition, I am after all a resurrected human," Enju offered with a bit sadness.

"What if I told you killed hundreds for fun?" Kagome stoically inquired.

"I would ask if he made you happy," Enju assured.

"Even if I revealed that he was a resurrected human?"

"I have no room to judge," Enju confided.

"Is it wrong to find companionship within the arms of a killer?" Kagome questioned. Her face showed true confusion.

"I have never been in love," Enju declared.

"Love," Kagome repeated.

"Did he love you?" Enju questioned.

"We never had much time together, but I'd like to think so," Kagome whispered.

"If I am to resurrect him…then I need a name," Enju softly explained.

"Bankotsu," Kagome answered, the name was a sigh off her lips.

Enju stiffened at the name. She knew of the person and his terrible deeds. His name was feared throughout Japan. Bankotsu was a man that even the youkai feared. Enju wondered how this terrible man worked his way into Kagome's heart.

"I'll get to work tonight," Enju whispered.

"Good, I've been waiting to long to see him again," Kagome, murmured to the wind.

"How long?" Enju asked before she could think.

"It's been more then a year since his death," Kagome answered.

"You know that he won't truly be human." Enju stated more then asked.

"I know, but I want some type of nirvana. I don't care how false it is," Kagome whispered.

Enju's eyes took in the solemn Miko. She had lost so much because of the Shikon no Tama. Enju couldn't deny her this piece of paradise no matter what the reasons. Kagome closed her eyes and stared into the darkness that surrounded her. She didn't know what would happen after he was resurrected. Kagome briefly wondered if it was wrong to want someone like that.

'Am I being selfish?' Kagome thought.

* * *

Author's Note:

I wanted a different pairing for Kagome. Plus, there needs to be more Bankotsu and Kagome  
Please review and tell me if it's worthwhile to continue


	2. Wabi Sabi

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or anything like that

"Nothing lasts, nothing is finished, and nothing is perfect"  
(Richard R. Powell)

* * *

  
Wabi-Sabi

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories_

**Stressed  
**

* * *

  
Two Years Ago

Her mind couldn't blink away from the beautiful scene that her eyes directed her to. No matter how hard she tired to blink, she remained unmoving. The mist surrounded the two people in the clearing. A lone tree shielded them from the moonlight with the few remaining leaves it held. Blue-gray eyes stared for what seemed like hours when in reality it was only a few seconds. This was a scene of life embracing death like it was meant to be. She could tell that even the dying tree comforted its death in some way. The woman pushed away from her hiding spot and stared at the couple in a bitter happiness.

Long ivory hair blew in the gentle breeze as the area was alit with the Hitodama floated in the area. Her ears picked up the soft gliding sound of the Shinidama-Chuu as they circled around the tree and night sky. Red clothing stood out against the light of the moon and hitodama. Silver hair took on the appearance of a ghostly white against the light. Living ivory flesh lay against the pale ivory flesh of the Miko. Her traditional Chihaya was lost in the cloth of the firerat fur. Both of their scarlet hakama's gently swayed in the wind.

She wanted to pull away from the scene she was watching, but she couldn't. Her mind compelled her to stay and make sure they were safe. Biting her lower lip she listened to their words.

"Kikyo," the man whispered.

"Inuyasha, we can not stay like this forever," Kikyo softly told him.

"I swear to protect you from Naraku," Inuyasha sternly promised.

The person observing wanted to cry, she promised herself not to cry.

"I do not belong to this world, time stands still for me. You can not protect me from death while I have already been dead," Kikyo carefully explained.

"I failed once, but while you still walk the earth I shall protect you," Inuyasha announced.

"I loved you once, and my heart still aches for us…"

"We can be together," Inuyasha interrupted her.

"Not while I'm like this," Kikyo softly sad.

"I don't care what your like…as long as we can be together," Inuyasha sincerely assured her.

The watcher backed away from her hiding spot with a small smile upon her face. Kikyo was no longer full of hatred. There was a chance for the Miko to live again.

'As long as he's happy…I'll be happy,' she thought as the smile took on a touch of true happiness.

She walked back to the village with her head held high. A woman with long black turned to stare at her with sad eyes. The woman's hair was pulled into a ponytail. Her dark brown eyes reflected the campfire. Gently she set her Hiraikotsu to the ground.

"Sango," the watcher greeted with a stoic voice.

"Kagome…are you alright?" Sango asked.

Kagome's eyes drifted to the Houshi behind her. His dark violet eyes stared deep into her blue-gray eyes. His eyes seemed to stare into her soul, and she knew that he knew what was wrong. His short black hair was pulled into a short ponytail, leaving a few bangs out on his forehead. Kagome turned her attention back to Sango and offered a small smile.

"I'm fine," Kagome softly assured.

"Lady Kagome," Miroku softly began, "where were you?"

"I was making sure history went right," Kagome answered with a bit more confidence.

Sango and Miroku's eyes turned to the forest. Both of their eyes widened when they noticed the Shinidama-Chuu float above the trees. Kagome followed their gaze and let a slight frown cover her features. The frown turned to a neutral look when she turned back to them.

"I'm so sor…"

"Don't!" Kagome harshly snapped at Sango. Kagome relaxed when she noticed Sango's face turn to a look of shock and hurt.

"Please don't apologize for something that isn't your fault," Kagome calmly said.

"If you need us we will be here training," Miroku offered.

"Thank you," Kagome whispered as she walked away.

Sango and Miroku watched as she vanished into the distance and soon into Kaede's hut. Sango sighed and leaned her Hiraikotsu against the wall of the hut they stood in. Her brown eyes turned to Miroku's pensive stare.

"Why did you let her go so easily?" Sango questioned. Sango knew that sadness and pain could turn into anger. It could even lead to worse things.

"I believe that Kagome is finally growing," Miroku answered.

"Growing?" Sango questioned.

"She's learning a new way of thinking," Miroku answered. Sango nodded and decided that she didn't want to train anymore.

* * *

Kagome took of her brown shoes before she entered Kaede's hut. Kaede poked at the logs in the fire pit before she turned her eye to Kagome. Kagome slightly bowed and sat across from Kaede. Flames cracked the wood and Kagome watched it burn. Her mind had come to decision that she thought she would refuse. She dwelled on the decision her mind made and found that it was the right choice. 

"Have ye made your decision?" Kaede calmly asked. Her aged showed through her cracked voice.

"Yes, I have," Kagome thoughtfully answered.

"What is your choice?" Kaede asked.

"I would be honored to become the Miko of this village," Kagome honestly said.

"You skills in Kyudo have vastly improved, you have learned how to use ofudas, all you need training in is how to fully use your powers," Kaede explained.

"I am sure Miroku could help me with some training," Kagome suggested.

"You do know that you can't be married as a Miko?" Kaede asked.

"I am aware that I would have to leave behind my duties in order to marry…or be intimate," Kagome assured with a small blush.

"Then we can begin training tomorrow morning," Kaede happily said. "Can you ask Miroku to come in here?"

Kagome nodded and walked out of the hut. Her eyes scanned the area for Miroku. Smiling when she found him, she walked over to where he stood. Kagome quickly told him Kaede wished to see him and he was off. Kagome sighed and walked over to her hut. She glanced at her watch and figured it wasn't to late to take a dip in the onsen. Grabbing her sleepwear, she traveled through the forest and to the onsen. She instantly relaxed when she saw the steam rise off the water. A soft smile turned the corner of her lips up once she stripped. Kagome sat in the water and leaned against a cool rock. She let the water rise up to her chin and cover her mouth. The air from her nose caused little ripples with each breath.

'Did I make the right choice?' Kagome worriedly thought.

She knew Kaede was becoming weaker as she continued to age. The months seemed to come quicker then before. The village needed a Miko, and she was the only one currently available. Kagome let her eyes close in silent contemplation. Being the village, Miko meant that she would have to give up her life in her era. Kagome's eyes opened and glared at the water. She had no future in her era. Kagome had managed to fail her second year of high school. Her friends had long since abandoned for other people. They said she wasn't around enough.

Kagome knew that this was not the only option left to her. This choice she chose to take upon herself. She had dropped out of high school and told everyone that she was moving to America. Kagome knew that her last trip home was a goodbye trip. Her life in the future was over and it hurt. The pain had stung her heart and numbed off something that she never knew existed. Her eyes watered at the thoughts and pulled back the tears. She wouldn't cry, she would never let her tears show. Crying seemed to show everyone that you had a weakness. If she was to be a Miko, she couldn't let herself have a weakness.

'No more tears,' Kagome firmly thought.

Her thoughts strayed to the events on Mount Hakurei. So far, Jakotsu, Renkotsu, and Bankotsu were the only ones left of the Shichinintai. Shippo and Kirara were becoming weak from the barrier. They were forced to leave the area for the remaining time. The group had traveled back to the village in order to rest and train some more. Kagome wondered what Naraku was really doing inside Mt. Hakurei. She also wondered about the band of seven, or should she say three.

Her eyebrow furrowed in thought as she pondered Bankotsu. The young man seemed to be weird in her opinion. She raised her head from the water and let it rest against the rock. Weird wasn't the right word she would use, she couldn't think of a word for him. One minute he acted like a careful boy and the next, he was a serious killer. He had an innocence to him that attracted her to him. Kagome's eyes darted around the area and she made sure no one was around. Relaxing once more, she sighed and closed her eyes.

'Stupid Naraku,' Kagome thought, 'doesn't he know better? The nerve of him! It should be against the law to resurrect cute guys!'

Kagome's face turned cherry red as she let her head drop. A frustrated sigh escaped her lips. She was sixteen going to be a Miko, never got a second kiss, and was utterly alone. Her current situation in her mind was a bit pathetic. She was sitting in an onsen thinking about how cute a killer was. Another sigh and she replaced her embarrassed look with one of determination.

"I don't need man…I can do **it** myself!" Kagome stated with firm determination.

A soft chuckle broke her out of her thoughts. She froze as the chuckle became full out laughter. Fearing the worst, she turned and her eyes widened in slight fear and embarrassment. Her face turned to one of shock with the man's first words to her.

"Don't need a man, eh? What exactly are you planning on **doing** yourself?"

* * *

**Translations:**

Chihaya- traditional dress for a Miko

Hakama- divided skirt

Haori- a long, wide sleeved kimono

Tabi- divided toe sock that came to the ankle

Zori- a flat sandal made with thongs

Hami-Yumi- sacred longbow

Yumishi- bow maker

Hamaya- purifying arrow

Tsuru- string of the bow

Ya- arrow

Hitodama- spirits of the dead, or a type of youkai

Kyudo- Japanese archery

**Author's Note:  
**I couldn't resist an awkward situation. I love awkward situations.  
Please remember to review!

**Thanks to previous reviewers:**

Skitzoflame, V.X.O, vi3tdream27, Bankostu-Lover, punkgoddess, Shadowed Rains, x0SilverFeathersx0, xxprincess-sakuraxx, Brok3nRagd0ll, Damned Angel of the Dying Light, Number 1 Miroku Fangirl, inudemoness247, gothic-ember


	3. Encounters

Encounters 

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Stressed

* * *

**

_"Don't need a man, eh? What exactly are you planning on **doing** yourself?"  
_

Shock was the only emotion on her face. A silence overtook the forest to the point of where she heard crickets. Kagome's look of shock turned to a look of outrage in a matter of seconds. Eyes filled with rage as she stuttered for words. The man's eyes seemed to spark with more amusement as he stared at her. Kagome bit her lower lip and muttered a no while she shook her head. She took one calming breath and still felt livid with rage. Kagome began to grin as she glared at him.

"I can **do** anything myself," Kagome assured, "you jerk."

Kagome smirked as she watched his grin fall to a slight frown. His blue eyes darkened to the color of a sapphire. He leaned over the rock and his braid fell over his shoulder. His skin took on a soft sheen from the steam of the onsen. Kagome's grin began to waver as she noticed his playful look was gone. He sighed and placed his Banryuu on the ground so it leaned against the rock. His purple four-point star was covered by his bangs as he continued to lean closer to her. The armor covering his chest lightly scraped the rock. She listened to his white haori and hakama rustle with each movement.

"I'm not a jerk," he stated with smirk.

Kagome would have face faulted to the ground if there wasn't water surrounding her. She raised her hand out of the water and contained the growing laughter. Here was a killer that killed humans and demons without mercy and all he could say was 'I'm not a jerk.' Kagome couldn't help but compare him to a stubborn little boy. Not knowing what to say, she chose to remain silent for a few seconds. Then a questioned worked its way into her mind.

"What are you doing here, Bankotsu?" Kagome calmly asked.

He raised an eyebrow in question. Bankotsu truly didn't know what he was doing here in this area. The aura from Mt. Hakurei was making him a bit nervous and Jakotsu restless. Then there was Renkotsu with his talk of what Naraku's true motives were. Bankotsu looked back to the girl as soon as he left his thoughts. He noticed that she truly expected an answer. Most people expected him to kill them not make small talk. He didn't want to tell her his reasons.

"Exploring the land," Bankotsu carefully said with a suspicious glare.

Kagome snorted at his answer and sighed. She didn't have any weapons with her.

"The fact that this is Inuyasha's forest has nothing to do with your wandering?" Kagome questioned.

Bankotsu looked a bit surprised at the name, "Why is this called Inuyasha's forest?"

'Idiot,' Kagome thought, 'Maybe because Inuyasha lives here?'

"Don't give me that look!" Bankotsu growled. Kagome jumped and glared at him.

"What look?" Kagome growled.

"You were staring at me like I was stupid!" Bankotsu accused.

'Shit, don't piss him off,' Kagome warned herself.

"I'll give anyone any look I like!" Kagome growled.

'Stupid, stupid, stupid!' Kagome berated herself in her mind.

"Why you little…" Bankotsu threateningly growled.

"Inuyasha lives in forest," Kagome said, breaking him from his current thoughts.

'I don't need a homicidal brat this close to village,' Kagome groaned.

"What?" Bankotsu asked with a look of surprise.

"The answer to your question is that Inuyasha lives in the forest," Kagome explained a bit slower. He scowled a bit before nodding in understanding.

Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes. The boy seemed to be a bit childish. He was quick to anger and couldn't manage his emotions. Kagome's eyes saddened as she thought about emotions. Emotions were the downfall of everyone. She knew that emotions would only bring about more pain and rash decisions.

"Why are you brooding?" Bankotsu asked. Kagome snapped from her thoughts

"Why aren't you killing me?" Kagome snapped back. She didn't want to answer him.

"Do I have to kill everything in sight?" Bankotsu challenged. "I'm not crazy or anything."

Kagome smiled at his mumbled comment. For being a leader, he seemed to have a bit of insecurity issues.

"You do have a reputation of killing everything in sight," Kagome calmly commented.

"We would only kill those we were sent after," Bankotsu growled.

"Even women and children?" Kagome challenged.

"Women got in the way and children would grow up to seek vengeance," Bankotsu casually excused the deaths.

"Whatever," Kagome muttered in mild annoyance.

"What were you thinking about?" Bankotsu asked again. Kagome sighed and figured that he was trying to be nice or nosey.

"I was thinking about you," Kagome began.

"Really?" Bankotsu suggestively asked.

"And how you clearly show your emotions," Kagome finished with a scowl.

"What about my emotions?" Bankotsu defensively asked.

"Emotions lead to weakness and downfall," Kagome simply said.

Bankotsu's eyes narrowed as he gazed down at her. His eyes stalked hers in a search. He wondered why the Miko that showed every emotion known in battle was suddenly against emotion. Bankotsu's eyes widened in understanding as he found what she hid within her eyes. Pain. There was a pain that she pushed back. He could see that it was a fresh pain. Bankotsu pushed himself away from the Miko so he could sit straight and stare into the forest.

"Why the sudden change on emotions?" Bankotsu asked as he kept his face still. Kagome frowned as she looked up at him.

"Must you pry into my business?" Kagome sneered. She didn't want to talk about something that was buried. Kagome was to the point that she didn't care if she angered him.

"When you claim that my emotions are weak…yes I must pry," Bankotsu admitted as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He could feel the headache beginning to grow.

"I didn't claim that **your** emotions were weak, I stated emotion in general," Kagome explained, frustration laced her words.

"I guess I can guess," Bankotsu mumbled to himself.

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked in disbelief.

"Did you lose something?" Bankotsu asked.

'I think I'd prefer it if he killed me,' Kagome growled in her head.

"Did you get hurt?" Bankotsu tried again.

'He's serious,' disbelief filled her that he might care. His face lit up with a smile as realization dawned on him. Kagome began to get nervous when his knowing eyes locked with hers.

"Is it your time of the month?" Bankotsu asked.

Kagome's face turned pure red as she closed her eyes and froze. Bankotsu raised an eyebrow and noticed her eyebrow was twitching. Her eyes open and he froze. That glare could send him back to the grave. Kagome raised her fist and shook it at him with promises of hurt. She splashed water at him and he jumped out of the way and out of water reach.

"I swear to whatever Kami out there. I. Will. Personally. Hurt. You!" Kagome yelled.

'Maybe it is her time of the month,' Bankotsu thought as her face started to turn back to normal.

"Did someone hurt you?" Bankotsu asked again. Kagome froze and her features paled. Her eyes began to water and she pushed back the tears. She instantly calmed down and let herself become dead to the world. She didn't want to think about the events of the evening.

"No," she whispered.

"Sounds different to me," Bankotsu almost sang. He was proud for guessing right and it showed.

"I said no," Kagome assured with more force.

"So…who hurt you so bad that it made you swear off emotions?" Bankotsu asked since he was becoming frustrated with her silence.

Kagome's left eye twitched before she stood out of the water. Her hand rose up and she pointed at him as she walked closer to him. Bankotsu froze and openly stared at her. He watched each drop of water run down her body. His cheeks became red as she poked his chest. Kagome was too livid with rage to notice the fact that she was nude. She poked Bankotsu harder in the chest and growled when the armor hurt her finger. Her rage continued to flare as her finger now throbbed. Kagome wrapped her hand around the armor and pulled it off in swipe. The armor fell into the onsen with a loud plop. Bankotsu didn't know whether to be pissed off at his missing and ruined armor or turned on. Kagome poked him hard in the chest and grinned in triumph.

"It's none of **your** business if people hurt **me**! I'm a grown woman…"

'I can see that,' Bankotsu dryly thought.

"And I can take care of **who** hurts **me**!" Kagome ranted.

"Hey…"

**"I don't need some random guy coming and prying into my business!"**

"Nice…"

"I especially don't think I **need** a heart to heart talk with **you**!"

"Body," Bankotsu finished.

Kagome froze as she balled her hand into a fist. Closing her eyes, she counted to ten. She finally felt the cool air hit her skin. A shiver ran through her body as her anger turned to embarrassment. She shook her fist at Bankotsu and growled. Her eyes opened and she noticed that he was openly caressing her body with his eyes.

**Smack**

Kagome ducked back into the water and covered herself with her arms while yelling, "Pervert!"

Bankotsu blinked as the red slap mark appeared on his face. He reached up and poked the red mark. Bankotsu winced and glared at the Miko who was trying to be modest. Kagome happily returned the glare and stuck her tongue out at him. His mouth dropped and he did the only thing that came to mind. He stuck his own tongue out at her.

"Pervert!" Kagome accused.

"I'm the pervert?" Bankotsu incredulously asked.

"Per-vert," Kagome sang with an evil grin.

"I wasn't the one that walked up to you naked and pulled off your armor," Bankotsu growled as he glared at her.

Kagome's face went red as she imagined him naked. Her head shook left to right as she tried to clear the image from her mind. Her hand brushed against the armor. She grabbed it by the strap and flung it from the water. It smacked Bankotsu in the face. Kagome grinned in triumph as his outfit was now soaked.

"Woman," Bankotsu warningly growled as he peeled the armor from his face. He let it drop to the ground.

"Man," Kagome mocked.

'I'm acting so childish,' Kagome thought with a sigh.

"Your lucky I have to go," Bankotsu warned.

"You're right…I am lucky you have to go," Kagome repeated with a smug smirk.

"Eh, whatever, I'll get you next time," Bankotsu promised as he left the area.

Kagome watched his every movement with suspicion. He picked his armor from the ground and slung it over his shoulder. He easily grabbed his Banryuu and left the area. Kagome listened to her surrounding and didn't relax until she felt the shard of the Tama fully out of her range. Standing up from the onsen, she saw her skin was wrinkled. Her lips turned down when at the way her skin looked. She blamed it on Bankotsu. The guy had to talk and stall her. She quickly dried off and dressed in her sleepwear. Miko training was schedule for the break of dawn.

Kagome began to walk back to the village. Her mind was confused as to why Bankotsu actually talked to her. Her eyes flashed with anger as she thought it might be Naraku's scheme. Kagome vowed that she would guard her emotions and heart. No one would ever hurt her again. She wouldn't leave herself open to betrayal or hurt. Walking inside the hut, she laid down on her futon. It smelled of the outdoors, she could smell the fresh air and trees. No more tears, no more emotions, she would be the Miko she was meant to be. As her eyes closed, she wondered about what Bankotsu said as he left.

_"Eh, whatever, I'll get you next time."

* * *

_

Author's Note:  
I'm glad that all the reviewers loved the last chapter, I hope I did just as well on this chapter. I couldn't imagine Bankotsu having a normal conversation. I hope he wasn't to out of character. I'm trying to play on his childish nature.

Please Review


	4. Where I Am

Where I am

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories_

**Stressed

* * *

**

Kagome sighed as she sat on top of her roof. The scarlet hakama rustled as she crossed her legs. The scarlet hakama and white bell sleeved haori were the only visible signs that she is the Miko. Kagome scoffed at the idea of being the Miko, she was honored and annoyed to hell. Her emotions were slowly beginning to over boil. It was a matter of time before she exploded and went on some rampage. Her gray-blue eyes softened for a quick moment before she buried her emotions underneath a mask. She smiled, that's what she wore an invisible mask.

Her eyes traveled to the hut about a block down. Sango and Miroku were still busy in repairing their weapons and training. Kagome wondered what they thought about the situation. A week had passed since she had been named the village Miko. Miroku had been training her in manifesting her powers. Kaede had nothing more to teach besides simple herb tips. Kagome's eyebrows furrowed as she remembered their looks and Inuyasha. It was a shocking announcement to them all. She wouldn't change her mind about becoming the village Miko; this was her path.

'Maybe it's the only thing I have left,' Kagome thought with a scowl.

Kagome frowned as she stood up and stretched. Inuyasha seemed to be keeping his distance from her. She quickly picked up her Hami-Yumi and jumped off the roof. Her feet touched the ground but her mind seemed to stay in the clouds. Sango was overjoyed at the fact Kagome had chosen to stay in the Feudal era. Miroku was supportive of her choices and wouldn't give it a negative thought. Kagome turned and watched the sun finally come over the horizon. It was time for her training; she was slowly changing everything about herself.

'Am I just wishing to remove all of me?' Kagome wondered with a sigh.

Kagome frowned at this thought as she walked down the path with renewed vigor. She could admit that she wanted to change everything about herself; she wanted to lose herself so she could be reborn. Kagome knew that she was becoming a true Miko to hide herself from emotion. Inuyasha had truly been the first love in her life, but he had served a purpose. He served as a trusted friend and somehow she felt betrayed. No matter how hard she buried the feelings, her heart screamed at her. The love of her life had shown her that her trust had beenmisplaced. It didn't matter that he never physically harmed her. He had shown her that the worst enemy was the heart. Kagome felt as if all the flaws of humanity had been shown to her that night.

Kagome stopped her steps to the hut and sighed. She leaned against the wood of the hut and focused her gaze on the ground. Her eyes focused on the scarlet Miko garb that she wore. The scarlet color didn't bother her or the fact that Kikyo once and still wore these didn't bother her. They represented that she had gone through a change that would permanently stay with her. She had changed herself into the Miko and would carry out this path. Even if she wanted to shield her emotions away, she would still do her duty with pride.

'Does being a Miko reflect what I am in my heart?' Kagome pondered with a frown.

She ran her hand down her side and briefly touched the pouch at her side. The number one hundred and eight rang through her mind. Her powers had increased and she would continue to grow. All she had to do was prove her self in battle and then her training would be complete. The flap from the hut was pushed aside and she glanced up at the person. Sango smiled warmly at Kagome and received a acknowledging nod. Sango didn't let her hurt show, but she walked passed Kagome with her mood dampened. Kagome frowned at the fact that she had hurt Sango by not being her cheerful self.

"Lady Kagome," Miroku happily greeted.

"Good Morning," Kagome calmly greeted as he walked out of the hut. His Shakujou slightly jingled with each step.

"Are you ready for training?" Miroku asked.

"I have a trick to show you," Kagome said with a smirk.

"So that's why you're smiling," Miroku stated with his own smile. Kagome's small smirk faltered into a frown. She knew he didn't mean it to be hurtful. He didn't mean to imply that she had to have a reason to smirk or show emotion. Even though he didn't mean it, it felt like it.

"I smile when I feel like," Kagome stoically said. She could see the light in his eyes fade away.

"I didn't mean to imply anything," Miroku began to apologize.

"I know, just meet me in the field," Kagome interrupted before she left.

Miroku just sighed as he watched her vanished. She had been so calmly volatile the past week. Whenever someone tried to get her to open up, she wouldn't say anything about herself. It was also calculated advice that quickly ended the talk. Shippo was the only one that she hadn't changed with. She would still smile and laugh with him when she thought no one was around. Kagome then would keep her emotions on a short leash; even the avoidant Inuyasha had noticed this change. He tried to talk to her about it and she simply stared at him like he was a moron. Kagome then walked over to him and pulled the prayer beads off his neck. Kagome then whispered that the power of the spoken word was broken.

Miroku walked the way Kagome had left with a troubled face. The prayer beads simply vanished in her hand before she had left the hut. Miroku came upon her standing on top of the well staring into its dark depths.

"Why don't you go back?" Miroku simply asked. Kagome stared into the well as his words floated to her.

"I've made a decision and will follow through with it," Kagome answered.

"Your as stubborn as Inuyasha," Miroku joked. Kagome let out a low sardonic laugh.

"I am not stubborn, I am just determined," Kagome whispered.

"Are you sure you want to be a Miko?" Miroku questioned.

"I am sure I want to be a Miko," Kagome assured.

"You know you don't have to act so stoic," Miroku told her. Kagome turned her bored eyes to him and simply stared at him.

"Why would I put on an act?" Kagome questioned.

"We all worry that you're becoming to detached," Miroku softly spoke, "even Inuyasha worries."

"I don't care about what Inuyasha worries about, I am doing this my own way. This is where I am and where I stay," Kagome let the anger show.

"Very well, I shall test you and see if you are ready to be the new Miko," Miroku announced.

"Don't we need witnesses?" Kagome questioned.

"You have yourself and I," Miroku answered.

"Very well," Kagome agreed.

Kagome untied her pouch and pulled out the string of beads. Miroku cautiously watched as she pulled out the length of red and white prayer beads. She held the beads and wrapped them around her wrist. The beads weren't connected in a necklace; it was a simple string with the red and white beads placed upon it. Kagome took one end of the bead and let it rest in between her middle and ring finger. Kagome set her ya aside and carefully placed her Hami-Yumi on the ledge of the well. She smiled as she waited for him to attack.

"No weapons?" Miroku questioned in worry.

"Worry for yourself, I have my weapon," Kagome assured.

Miroku quickly pulled out and ofuda and tossed it at her. Kagome smirked; he was looking to subdue her. Kagome held her hand in front of and watched the paper vanish in a flash of bluish-white light. She didn't have long to savor her victory. Miroku used his Shakujou and aimed for her head. Kagome grabbed her string of beads and smirked when she used it to block the Shakujou. Miroku froze in shock as he watched the beads lengthen to the size of his staff. A quick flash signaled that were indeed more then they appeared. Kagome held her beads in the middle and they remained as sturdy as any pole or staff.

"How?" Miroku whispered.

"Like my trick?" Kagome questioned as she pushed him away.

"Just a new challenge," Miroku assured.

Kagome watched as he vanished and appeared overheard. She moved out of the way and allowed the Shakujou to impale itself into the ground. Miroku pulled the staff from the ground and blocked another attack. Kagome grew tried of the staff battle and decided to end it. The beads flashed again with her energy. She held the beads by one end and used it like a whip. They wrapped around the staff like a serpent. A flick of the wrist and the Shakujou was impaled in one of the trees. Kagome grinned as Miroku began chanting.He pulled out an ofuda and held it in front of him. She didn't want any chances taken so she charged him. The ofuda was sent flying into the air and smacked her on the forehead. A gasp escaped her lips as she froze in place. The beads scattered and fell around her as she watched Miroku.

"You must never allow an enemy any advantage," Miroku scolded.

"I am not finished," Kagome coldly said as Miroku stood in front of her. "Tide pool still, as if tomorrow, I'm not here!"

The beads began to glow a whitish blue and floated into the air. One floated over to Kagome and the ofuda exploded into flames. Miroku jumped back with another ofuda in his hands. Kagome grinned as she pointed at him

"Beads of red and white, work to restrain my enemy, listen and obey my call!" Kagome chanted.

The beads pulsed and Miroku jumped away as the beads circled around him. He dodged every bead as they chased after him. Kagome grinned in triumph as they wrapped around his arms and legs. It reminded her of the time Inuyasha was first bound with the prayer beads. Kagome walked over to the fallen Miroku and was careful to not show her pride. He was on his side and bound by beads in the grass.

"Nice trick," he muttered as he tried to sit up.

"Give up?" Kagome asked.

"I give up and you past the test," Miroku acknowledge.

"I'm the best!" Kagome shouted as she did a little dance around Miroku.

He rolled his eyes at her antics but didn't dare speak up. It had been a while since she truly smiled. He lightly chuckled at her and she began to blush. She bowed and kneeled next to him. She held her hands out in front of her like she was cupping water.

"Release," Kagome ordered. The beads flashed before they floated into her hands appearing like they were on a string. Miroku sat up and rubbed his wrist as he watched her put the beads back into the pouch.

"Where'd you get those?" Miroku asked.

"I made them," Kagome simply answered.

"They're amazing," Miroku honestly said.

"Thank you," Kagome accepted the praise.

"May I hold them?" Miroku asked.

"NO!" Kagome quickly snapped, "They will harm anyone that touches them."

"A powerful weapon with a safe guard, you have changed," Miroku observed.

"I know," Kagome whispered.

Kagome stared into the night sky with little on her mind. She had already been named and recognized as the village Miko. Kaede was able to step down from her duty and live like a normal old woman. Inuyasha seemed agitated as he watched her take her oaths. Sango beamed and cheered the woman on as she accepted her duties. The villagers were finally resting from their day's works and excitement. Kagome sat by the Torii of the temple and allowed a smile to show. It felt wonderful to be apart of something. A soft landing told her she had a visitor. Kagome stood and faced her visitor with an uncaring look.

"Why are **you** truly doing **this**?" He roughly asked. Kagome glared at him as he finished that sentence.

"What do you mean Inuyasha?" Kagome coldly demanded. His red hakama and haori shifted in the slight breeze.

"You've never strived to become a Miko before," Inuyasha stated.

"I came to a decision Inuyasha," Kagome said.

"Why take on the burden of a Miko…what will happen once the Tama is complete? Are you selfish enough to leave the village and vanish?" Inuyasha growled. Kagome's eyes flashed with all that pent up anger.

"I will not leave the village. They survived without a Miko before…or did you forget that?" Kagome sharply asked.

"That was different!" Inuyasha argued.

"So Kikyo's death is different from if I'm ripped out of this world or if I die in the final battle." Kagome softly assumed.

"That's not what I meant," Inuyasha angrily sighed.

"That's **exactly** what you meant! I am no fool," Kagome warned.

"You're not meant to be here!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome took an involuntary step back before glared at him. She took one step forward and slapped him hard. The slap echoed as the wind picked up. He touched his face and his mouth struggled for words.

"Unlike you I know my place. My place is as the Miko and I will take my duty to heart," Kagome informed.

"Kagome I-"

"Silence Inuyasha, leave me now," Kagome ordered as she turned her face from him.

"But I-"

"Leave!" Kagome growled.

She heard his growl before she watched his form vanish. Kagome hid her face in her left hand as she bit her lower lip. Her eyes begged her to release her tears. She shook her head no before she walked down the temple steps. Kagome froze as her eyes widened in fear. A soft white blur swiftly moved from roof to roof. Her eyes caught sight of about ten more blurs. She could feel the youki radiating from the white blurs. Kagome ran down the shrine steps and towards Sango and Miroku's hut. A man stepped out of his hut and stretched.

"Get back inside!" Kagome yelled, but it was to late.

Blood rushed from his mouth as he fell to pieces. Kagome jumped over the body and dodged the white blur. She rolled into her friends hut and watched as they turned to her.

"Youkai attack," Kagome simply said.

"What kind?" Sango asked as she picked up her Hiraikotsu.

"I think they're Kamaitachi," Kagome answered.

"Damn weasels," Sango cursed as they stepped outdoors.

Kagome watched at a white blur raced towards them. Miroku quickly killed it with an ofuda. Kagome stared down at the youkai with clear disdain. It was a small weasel and in its paws were sickles. Kagome frowned and jumped onto the roof so she could see the area. Kamaitachi were a type of youkai that had no real society. They attacked and killed for no known reason. Kamaitachi were considered a low level youkai in the food chain. They were agile and annoying, but they weren't the smartest. Kagome took hold of her Hami-Yumi and noched her ya. She pulled the tsuru back with the ya and took aim.

A white blur stopped and she saw the youkai. It was quickly sniffing the air with its twitching nose. Kagome released the ya and watched, as it became a Hamaya. The weasel turned around just in time to stare at the Hamaya. The Hamaya pinned the weasel to the side of a hut. It screeched as it exploded into flames.

"There's nine more Kamaitachi!" Kagome shouted to Sango and Miroku.

They nodded and took off in different directions. Kagome set her quiver of arrows down and placed her Hami-Yumi next to her. She pulled out her beads and took a deep breath. This task would tire her out. Kagome couldn't do this with high-level youkai or she would risk losing to much energy and living herself vulnerable.

"Red and white, seek the invaders, search and destroy," Kagome commanded.

The beads left her hands and shot off in different directions. Kagome held her concentration as she focused her Miko ki into the beads. Sango sliced a weasel in half and watched as a glowing bead shot past her. Turning around she watched as the bead shot through the head of an approaching weasel. The weasel froze and turned to dust the instant the bead left. Sango turned her gaze to the roofs and found Kagome sitting still. Her eyes widened in realization as a bead returned to Kagome's hand. The rest of the beads returned to her hand and stopped glowing.

Miroku ran towards the hut Kagome was on when he sensed another Kamaitachi. Kagome placed the beads in her pouch and fell to her side. He heard Kirara growl as she picked him up. A man with long brown hair approached the fallen Miko. He had to sickles at his sides in a sash. Sango launched her Hiraikotsu and he dodged it both times. He picked up Kagome and fled into the forest. Kagome opened her eyes and watched as the black eyes glared ahead.

'This isn't good,' Kagome thought as she drifted into darkness.

* * *

Author's Note:

I can't think of any notes…  
Sorry I can't answer reviews indvidually, but if you have a question, I'll answer it on the next post  
Thanks to the reviewers and readers  
Reviews are my anti-drug

Translations:

Hakama- divided skirt

Haori- a long, wide sleeved kimono

Tabi- divided toe sock that came to the ankle

Hami-Yumi- sacred longbow

Hamaya- purifying arrow

Tsuru- string of the bow

Ya- arrow

Kamaitachi- a sickle weasel youkai


	5. Realization

Realization 

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories_

**Stressed**

* * *

Kagome softly groaned as she rolled over and felt a something cool press against her cheek. Her eyes snapped opened and she pushed herself up. Relief flooded her when she realized it was the only dew on the grass. Her eyes narrowed as she looked for her kidnapper. Disbelief and surprise went through her mind as she realized she was alone and without weapon. Her hand went down to her waist and she smirked when she felt the beads in their pouch. She pushed herself into a crouched position. Checking her surroundings, she failed to recognize anything familiar. There was nothing familiar about foliage. 

'Times like these make me wish I was a youkai or hanyou,' Kagome thought.

Movement caught her eye as she watched the bushes shake. Preparing for the worse, she readied herself to attack. She wasn't surprised to see the man that kidnapped her. His long brown hair was pulled back into ponytail that reached his lower back. His eyes were a pure black that seemed to have no pupil. His tanned skin had a reddish tint to it. Kagome frowned when she noticed his sickles hanging by the furred sash. His outfit looked like Kouga's save for the fact he had no shirt on. The fur of his skirt was a brownish-red.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked as she stood to her height.

"I am the leader of the Kamaitachi clan of the East, you may call me Tachi," he introduced. His voice was smooth came out evenly.

"I'm Kagome the Miko of Edo. Now what do you want?" Kagome quickly asked.

"The Kamaitachi are viewed as mindless beings and are considered low level youkai," Tachi began to explain, "I want to change our status."

"Why come to me? I'm not a youkai lord," Kagome questioned with suspicion.

"If a Miko spoke for us in the council then we would be recognized," Tachi admitted.

"Mikos are despised among youkai, what makes you think my word would be accepted." Kagome wanted to find motives before she agreed to anything.

"Mikos are despised, that is true but they are feared and regarded with respect because of their power," Tachi truthfully said.

"I won't threaten anyone for you," Kagome stated with a bit of accusation.

"I just need you to say that we are worthy of higher status," Tachi calmly said.

"Did you think that kidnapping me and attacking me would get you what you want?" Kagome growled. "One of your subjects killed a villager!"

"I sent them to search for you not to kill any, he will be dealt with," Tachi assured. "And I will take you back regardless of your decision."

'Why do my emotions compel me to do the right things all the time?' Kagome questioned.

"We could offer you an alliance if you agreed to help us," Tachi tried to bribe.

"I believe in honesty. I would have to watch your people before I made my decision to speak for you," Kagome sighed with tired resolve.

"So you would give us a chance?" Tachi asked as he contained his excitement.

"Yes, but I would need to speak to my village and another friend," Kagome answered.

"Thank you, this means so much to my people and I," Tachi expressed.

"I have to get back to my village," Kagome said as she looked around.

"This way," Tachi said and walked past Kagome and into the foliage.

Kagome sighed and followed him into the forest. Fifteen minutes of walking and they were at the edge of the village. Kagome watched as a red blur landed a few feet away from her. His cheeks were red and his eyes gleamed with anger. Kagome figured that Inuyasha would not like her decision, but what did she care. He sniffed the air and glared at the Kamaitachi in disdain.

"**Where the hell were you**?" Inuyasha growled, his anger lacing each word.

"Tachi kidnapped me to talk and I was making a deal with him," Kagome edited the conversation.

"What type of agreement?" Inuyasha suspiciously asked.

"I will speak of the matter when Sango and Miroku arrive," Kagome huffed as she directed Tachi into the village. Inuyasha grabbed her arm and swung her behind him as he pushed Tachi out of the village.

"I'm not letting some weasel into this village," Inuyasha stated.

"This is not your decision," Kagome coldly said.

"The safety of this village is my concern, and he is a threat," Inuyasha roughly said as he put his hand on Tetsusaiga.

"You help protect the village, but this is my choice. I am the village Miko…not you!" Kagome dangerously said.

"This is like that time you defended that wimpy wolf!" Inuyasha accused.

"This has nothing to do with Kouga," Kagome growled.

"Then stop protecting stray youkai!" Inuyasha growled.

Kagome growled and she watched as Sango and Miroku landed behind Inuyasha. Confusion radiated off them in waives. They jumped off Kirara and she retransformed into her smaller version. They both stepped up beside Inuyasha and stared at Tachi. Sango glared at him more then stared, she recognized him as the kidnapper.

"What is going on here, Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"I am trying to make a deal with a youkai and Inuyasha doesn't trust my judgment," Kagome explained.

"Isn't he the Kamaitachi that kidnapped you?" Sango questioned.

"Finally! Someone with common sense," Inuyasha exclaimed with relief.

"I would explain the situation if Inuyasha would allow Tachi into the village," Kagome said as she glared at Inuyasha.

"He is a danger and I won't allow him into the village," Inuyasha announced.

"Inuyasha," Kagome coldly said. "You are a **friend** and that's **it**. You are **not** the **Houshi**, **village leader**, or **Miko**. You are nothing **but** a **friend** that is welcomed to give an opinion and live here."

Sango and Miroku tensed as they waited for Inuyasha to exploded. He looked away and turned back to Kagome to glare at her. His expression held nothing, but his eyes were pained.

"Fine. Make your choices and don't respect my decisions," Inuyasha softly said.

"I respect your decisions, but I don't respect the fact that you try and make my decisions for me," Kagome explained.

"Whatever," Inuyasha growled as he vanished.

"What have I done?" Kagome whispered to herself. She motioned Tachi to follow her to her hut.

The hut was silent as they sat around the fire pit and watched the flames flicker. Kagome tossed another log into the fire and sighed. She felt as if she did something wrong. Yet, she was the Miko and sort of village leader. She needed Inuyasha to understand that she could make decisions. His advice and skills were valued and his friendship was deeply treasured. Kagome knew that he would never doubt Kikyo's decision in any matter.

"What is the matter?" Miroku asked Kagome.

"Tachi is the leader of East Kamaitachi clan. As you know the Kamaitachi are looked down upon as low-level youkai. Even humans view them as mindless beings. Tachi wants to me to speak for the Kamaitachi in a youkai council. He believes if I speak for them that the youkai will change their status," Kagome explained. Kagome glanced around and noticed that Miroku was deep in thought with his eyes closed. Sango just appeared like she had already come to a decision.

"What about the villager his people killed?" Sango questioned.

"I gave my people strict orders to only search the village, but some of them seemed to challenge my authority," Tachi spoke in his defense.

"That doesn't change the fact the villager is dead," Sango coldly said.

"The villager is dead and nothing can be done about that, but in every race there is always defiance. Should we deny him help because one being screwed up?" Kagome questioned her.

'That would be like denying Kohaku help because he was being controlled,' Sango thought.

"Your point is well taken, but what would your word be considered in a youkai council?" Miroku questioned.

"Mikos are feared and respected, her word would count for something," Tachi quickly said.

"What would we get if we helped you?" Miroku asked. Kagome and Sango both rolled their eyes; Miroku was always looking for some type of payment.

"My clan could offer an alliance," Tachi offered.

"What do you plan to do?" Sango asked Kagome.

"I plan to live with his people for awhile so I can make a judgment in deciding to help them," Kagome answered.

"You may be able to trust him, but you can't trust the people," Sango warned.

"I know, that's why I plan to speak to Kouga," Kagome happily said.

"When will you leave?" Miroku asked.

"Dawn," Kagome answered.

"But you haven't gotten any rest," Sango protested.

"I'll rest when we reach Kouga's den," Kagome answered.

"And you trust him?" Sango asked.

"Yep," Kagome answered.

"You should pack and rest," Miroku advised.

"I also want to take Shippo with me," Kagome said.

"Will it be safe for him?" Sango questioned.

"If I doubted his safety I wouldn't bring him," Kagome honestly said.

"Very well," Miroku sighed.

Kagome stood and asked Tachi to wait in the room while she packed. Sango and Miroku left her to her own devices until it came time for her to leave. She swiftly walked into her room and pulled a camouflaged colored backpack from the closet. This backpack didn't stand out against the forest when she traveled. She packed three more sets of her Chihaya. She also tossed in more pairs of bras and underwear. Kagome packed different herbs that might be needed before she placed her journal in there. She zipped up the bag and then proceeded to fill up two quivers with arrows.

Kagome attached one quiver to her backpack and she figured she could carry the other one. She walked across the hall and entered Shippo's room. Kagome pulled out his backpack and began to pack him various clothing and items. When she was down, she placed both bags in the hallway. Kagome the picked up her Hami-Yumi and placed it over her shoulder. A soft smile crossed her face as she stared down at Shippo's sleeping form. She softly nudged him awake and greeted him with a smile. His emerald eyes were still hazy with sleep.

"We're going to be traveling today," Kagome whispered.

"Just us?" Shippo asked with a yawn.

"Yep, we'll be leaving soon." Kagome informed.

"I'll be out in a minute," Shippo said with another yawn.

Kagome left him to change and carried the bags to the living room. Tachi stood and walked outside where he could wait. Shippo soon ran out with his hair in a messy ponytail and his clothes slightly wrinkled. Kagome softly chuckled and fixed him up before she picked him up and carried him outside. Sango and Miroku were waiting by Tachi. Miroku was calm and Sango openly showed her worry. Tachi nodded before he transformed. They all stepped away as a glowing light incased him and then vanished. He was a brownish-red weasel that looked like a giant ferret in Kagome's opinion.

Tachi motioned with his head for her to get on his back. Kagome panicked that she might be to heavy for his lithe body. He rolled his black eyes and Kagome straddled him with Shippo tucked in one arm. Sango hugged the girl and smiled.

"I'll send Kirara to check up on you," Sango promised.

"Good luck and be safe," Miroku softly said as he patted her on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll be safe," Kagome assured.

Kagome then faced the front and buried her hand in his fur in order to get a good grip. Kagome said she was ready and then took off into the east. Kagome leaned forehead as she held Shippo tight. She noticed that his feet weren't even touching the ground as he ran. A small giggle escaped her and they continued to travel. She told Tachi where to go and he nodded his head in understanding. Her eyes strayed to his front paws and she realized why his front paws didn't touch the ground. He was carrying a sickle in both paws. She sighed and closed her eyes as the wind rushed through her hair.

* * *

Author's Note:

The next chapter will have Bankotsu in it. I just wanted to get Kagome certain area for now. Thanks to the reviewers! I write for you all!  
**Skitzoflame**- I do use the same beads in Mono no Aware...but there is a difference between them. I orignally made them for this story, they're not that big of a part in the other story.


	6. Kouga's Decision, Kagome's Dare

Kouga's Decision, Kagome's Dare

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Stressed**

* * *

Shippo had been up for at least an hour. His emerald eyes took in the waterfall with excitement. He was a Kitsune and therefore by nature a trickster and trouble starter. Since he was a trouble starter, it was his job to enjoy any type of good-natured trouble. He knew that when Kouga was around that there was bound to be some entertainment. Shippo jumped out of Kagome's arm and stretched. They had reached the den and waited to properly be greeted. Shippo smelt the approaching wolves and still tensed. Tachi took on his humanoid form and patiently waited.

Kagome smiled as she watched the two wolves run up to her. She heard them yell at each other as they raced to greet her. The one with the mohawk tripped the one with the gray strip and they pulled each other to the ground. Ginta finally grinned and took off towards Kagome as Hakaku rolled down the slope. Ginta frowned as Hakaku rolled past him and landed at Kagome's feet.

"Are you sure you can trust Kouga?" Shippo asked. Kagome smiled and nodded her head as Shippo gave her a doubtful look.

"SISTER!" They both yelled and Kagome winced from the volume.

"Ginta, Hakaku, are you both?" Kagome asked with a smile.

"I'm getting mated!" Ginta shouted with a smile.

"I'm going to the North to discuss some things with the other packs," Hakaku proudly said.

"Congratulations to both of you," Kagome happily said.

"Are you here to see Kouga?" Ginta asked.

"Yep," Kagome chirped. Ginta gave her a grin and Hakaku smiled.

"Not like that you perverts," Shippo mumbled.

"I never promised that!" Kagome heard Kouga yell.

"Ayame's here," Hakaku explained.

"You promised!" Ayame yelled back.

"Maybe this is a bad time," Kagome mumbled.

"What's going on?" Tachi asked. Shippo climbed up on his shoulder and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"Kouga loves Kagome but he promised to mate Ayame a long time ago. Kagome doesn't love Kouga, and Ayame does. Kouga's dense," Shippo explained.

"My WOMAN!" Kouga yelled as he pulled Kagome into a hug.

"Here's the fun part," Shippo whispered as Tachi raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Kouga-kun," Kagome greeted as she struggled for breathe.

"Kouga!" Ayame yelled as Kouga grimaced. "Why are you desecrating a Miko?"

"Miko?" Kouga asked as he pulled away and looked at Ayame like she was stupid.

"**Your** woman's a Miko," Ayame pointed out.

"Definitely a Miko," Ginta agreed as he looked at Kagome's Chihaya.

"Kagome, when did you become a Miko?" Kouga asked as he stared at her.

"Since we first met," Kagome answered. Kouga took her hands in his and seriously stared into her eyes.

"It doesn't matter…I still love you," Kouga announced.

"Thanks…but we're just friends," Kagome meekly said.

"I don't care what it takes, you'll love me…eventually," Kouga proclaimed.

"He is dense," Tachi agreed as Shippo nodded his head.

Ayame's face was turning a pure red as she began to growl. Kagome pulled her hands out of Kouga's and sheepishly grinned.

"Kouga I have some business with you," Kagome declared as she soon as she stopped feeling dizzy.

"Anything for you," Kouga announced as he draped his arm around her shoulder and guided her into his cave.

"I smell a Kamaitachi," Ayame bluntly announced. Kouga stiffened and sniffed the air. He turned around and glared at Tachi.

"What's that doing here?" Kouga growled as he glared at Tachi. Shippo jumped off of Tachi and ran over to Kagome.

'Traitor,' Tachi thought.

"I'm going to be speaking on behalf of the Kamaitachi," Kagome quickly said. Kouga's anger turned to surprise as he looked down at Kagome.

"Why?" Kouga asked.

"They're just food and mindless brutes," Hakaku voiced.

"They same could be said for you," Ayame mumbled.

"If I speak for them at the youkai council I could gain an alliance with them," Kagome mentioned.

"And?" Kouga added.

"And I trust the leader but not the people," Kagome finished.

"Afraid they'll eat ya?" Ginta asked.

"Idiot," Hakaku mumbled as he smacked Ginta.

"Sort of," Kagome agreed.

"I'll go with you then," Kouga suggested.

'I need to get away from Ayame,' Kouga thought.

"What about your pack?" Kagome asked and then grimaced. Most of the pack was dead or scattered.

"Ginta and Hakaku can look after them while I'm gone," Kouga waived off.

"Kagome gets a personal bodyguard," Shippo sang.

'Oh Kami,' Kagome thought as she blushed.

"I'll guard any part of your body that you want," Kouga assured with a grin.

'I feel like little red ridding hood. Damn American fables!' Kagome thought.

"Thanks Kouga, I appreciate that," Kagome thanked with a small bow.

Kouga nodded to Kagome with a wolfish smile before he stared at Tachi. He looked the weasel up in down before he nodded. Tachi stared back at Kouga before he nodded in turn. Kagome and Ayame rolled their eyes at the facade.

'Men…no matter what species they're all the same,' Kagome thought.

'Adults are so weird,' Shippo thought.

"This is Kouga of the Eastern wolf pack," Kagome introduced, "and this is Tachi of the Eastern Kamaitachi clan."

They both raised an eyebrow and looked at Kagome.

"What? I can't talk for you," Kagome growled as she raised an eyebrow.

"When do we leave?" Kouga asked.

"Right now," Kagome dryly said.

Tachi nodded and transformed back into his youkai form. Shippo jumped on and smiled. Kagome walked over and went to sit behind Shippo. Kouga grabbed her arm and spun her onto his back. Kagome rolled her eyes as Tachi took off and Kouga followed.

'At least I'm not slung over his shoulder,' Kagome thought with a scowl.

"How long do you plan on staying?" Kouga asked as he ran.

"Until I'm satisfied," Kagome answered normally. She knew his hearing could pick out her voice in the rushing wind.

"You never stay that long with me," Kouga mumbled. Kagome frowned and pulled his ponytail. He grinned and went faster as she squeaked and held on tighter.

"I'm a Miko, I can't have a physical relationship unless I step down from my duties," Kagome explained.

"And your not willing to do that for me," Kouga said with his own frown.

"Kouga," Kagome sighed, "I love you, but I'm not **in** love with you."

"You could never fall in love with me?" Kouga asked.

"I'm sorry," Kagome whispered.

"Don't be sorry, I'll be happy as a friend," Kouga tried to comfort.

"Really?" Kagome asked.

"I will do my job as a friend and intimidate potential mates," Kouga assured with a grin.

"Go ahead," Kagome offered with a smile.

They ran until the sun began to sink into the horizon. Tachi slowed down and transformed into his human form. Kouga slowed down and Kagome got off and took Shippo from Tachi.

"It'll take another day for us to reach my clan," Tachi said.

"Then I'm going to find a river," Kagome muttered as she handed Shippo to Kouga. Kouga took Shippo but had a helpless look on his face. Tachi knowingly smiled as Kagome giggled.

"What do I do with it?" Kouga asked.

"It's a him and just let him sleep till I get back," Kagome advised.

"Never held a kit or pup?" Tachi asked.

"My pack doesn't have many pups," Kouga roughly responded.

Kagome left her Hami-Yumi at the small camp and took her beads and clothes with her. When she heard the sound of running water she walked over to the river and grinned in triumph. She removed her Tabi and Zori first. Her foot skimmed the top of the water and she shivered. Kagome quickly removed the rest of her clothes before she jumped into the river and popped out chanting cold. She grabbed her soap and began to wash her body as her teeth chattered.

"Maybe my body will go numb from the cold," Kagome hoped.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A voice asked. Kagome sunk into the river and glared at the intruder.

"**YOU**!" Kagome yelled.

"We have to stop meeting like this," Bankotsu sighed as he walked over to the river.

"**Go** **away**!" Kagome growled.

"What do we have here," Bankotsu mused as he walked over to her clothes.

"Leave those alone," Kagome ordered.

He grinned and leaned the Banryuu against a tree before he crouched by her clothes. Kagome glared at him before she splashed water at him. Her clothes got soaked as he dodged the water with a laugh. Kagome growled as she resorted to glaring at him some more.

"See something you like?" Bankotsu teased.

"Nothing at all," Kagome assured with a heated glare.

"Then why do you keep staring?" Bankotsu challenged.

"I'm hoping to glare you to death," Kagome angrily answered.

"You wouldn't kill me," Bankotsu assured.

"And why not?" Kagome asked.

"It's because you think I'm hot," Bankotsu admitted with prideful smirk. Kagome growled as she began to blush.

"You as hot as horse dung," Kagome agreed.

"Then why do I keep meeting you naked?" Bankotsu asked.

"You're a reanimated stalker," Kagome explained.

"You're such a bore," Bankotsu baited.

"I'm not boring!" Kagome whined.

"Yes you are," Bankotsu baited some more.

"I am not," Kagome mumbled.

"All you do is order people around, take your duty to seriously, and you can't have fun," Bankotsu listed as he counted off on his fingers.

"I suppose you know what fun is." Kagome dully said.

"Of course I know what fun is! I lived life to the fullest!" Bankotsu proudly said.

"You lived life so fast that you were killed at a young age," Kagome stated as he frowned.

"Least I won't die old and regretful," Bankotsu mumbled.

"Now that we've had another talk…please leave," Kagome shooed with a serious expression.

"I got an idea," Bankotsu muttered as his smile turned into a grin.

'Please let him leave,' Kagome silently begged.

"I challenge you to do something that **you** normally wouldn't do," Bankotsu challenged.

"That is the stupidest-"

"I guess you're to **old** and **afraid**," Bankotsu taunted.

"That's it you little punk! I accept!" Kagome shouted.

"Great!" Bankotsu grinned. "What's a punk?"

"I'll be staying at with the Eastern Kamaitachi clan. Stay away from their village and I'll find you in two nights," Kagome growled as she ignored his question.

"See ya later…and a bit of advice," Bankotsu began.

"What?" Kagome suspiciously asked.

"You should try staying in the water…not that I'm complaining," Bankotsu advised before he took off.

Kagome glared at him before she looked down. She had indeed stood up during her ranting. Kagome looked up to the sky and asked why me. She got out of the river and dried off.

'I'll show him,' Kagome thought as she walked back to the small camp.

* * *

"So your village has a law system?" Kouga asked Tachi.

"We have one, but it needs to fixed," Tachi admitted.

"What about pack structure?" Kouga asked.

"We fight in a set area with witnesses when we take positions or move up," Tachi answered.

Kagome heard their talk and smiled. She hoped that Kouga would also agree to speak with her. He was a lord; his word would be even better. Kagome sat by the fire and began to brush her hair. She let her eyes stray to Shippo; he was curled up in Kouga's lap. Kagome grinned as she watched Kouga's tail hit the ground in nervousness. Kagome stood up and took Shippo from him. Shippo immediately snuggled into her stomach for warmth.

"Nervous with kids?" Kagome joked.

"Yeah," Kouga admitted as he scratched the back of his head.

"Don't be, you're a good youkai," Kagome assured.

"I won't be much of a father," Kouga stated.

"If you're as persistent with the kids as you are with me, then you'll be a wonderful father," Kagome seriously said.

"I guess, the pack does need more pups," Kouga admitted.

"After Naraku," Kagome whispered.

"It's not safe with that bastard around," Kouga growled.

The rest of the night they all remained silent, as Kagome got ready for bed. She didn't bring a sleeping bag; hers had torn long ago. Kouga noticed this and rolled his eyes. He pulled Kagome over to him and moved her so her head rested on his thigh. Kagome blushed and protested. Kouga grinned and shook his head as he rested against the fallen log.

"Kouga! I can't!" Kagome protested.

"You're a pack sister, it's safe," Kouga assured.

"It doesn't look right," Kagome hissed.

"What dirty things are on your mind?" Kouga asked.

Kagome's face turned red and she shifted so her head faced his feet. She closed her eyes and held Shippo close to her. She was surround by perverts, or maybe she was the pervert.

* * *

Author's Note:  
Sigh, at last another chapter...I've got up to chapter 9 written and then my mind went dead. I think I blew something while trying to think. I'm trying to decide how I'm going to play this out.  
Thanks to all the reviewers for reading the story! I'm always open to comments! 


	7. Living Life

Living Life

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Stressed**

* * *

It had been two days since Kagome had met Bankotsu and accepted his challenge. The young man in question stood at the far edge of the Eastern Kamaitachi village. He wondered how the Miko would find him. A smile crossed his face as he thought about all the challenges he could give her. She would do them too; all he had to do was taunt her enough. A snap caught his attention and he turned to find the Miko in question coming out of the woods. She wore a simple blue Hakama and matching Haori. He looked down at her shoes in question. He had never seen anything like them. 

"There gym shoes, from my village," Kagome answered his questioning gaze.

"Whatever," Bankotsu mumbled.

"I need to lay down a few rules," Kagome began. Bankotsu rolled his eyes and waited for the hour long lecture. "I won't kill."

"That's it?" Bankotsu asked in surprise. Kagome nodded and he smirked.

"Tonight I am going to teach you about wealth and farming," Bankotsu stated as he began to walk off.

"Are we going to plant a garden?" Kagome sarcastically asked.

"You are truly rich when you are happy," Bankotsu explained.

"What about the farming?" Kagome asked.

"You are also happy when you are not starving," Bankotsu explained as his stomach made a sound of agreement.

Kagome shook her head and followed him despite the stomach noises. They walked a good two miles before they reached a village. Bankotsu pointed out the different crops and Kagome listened. He then pointed to certain tomato stalks.

"What are we doing here?" Kagome whispered.

"Getting me a snack," Bankotsu replied.

"I'm not stealing…for you!" Kagome growled.

"Part of life is taking risks," Bankotsu informed.

Kagome glared at him and he grabbed her arm and pushed her. Kagome squeaked as she went rolling down the hill and into the crop field. She sat up and ran into the stalks for cover. Kagome silently mocked Bankotsu as she stared at the tomatoes. Nothing in her Miko training advised against stealing. She supposed that rule was common sense. Kagome picked out a tomato and noticed Bankotsu staring off into space. She looked to the tomato and then to him with a dark smirk

**Splat**

"**HEY**!" Bankotsu shouted.

"Oh shit," Kagome mumbled as she watched a man come out of his hut.

Kagome grabbed two tomatoes and took off running up the hill. Bankotsu glared at her and grabbed her arm so she couldn't run. He didn't seem to notice the man coming towards them. Kagome growled and pulled him along until they reached a clearing. Kagome wiped the tomato from his face and heard footsteps. Bankotsu finally noticed the steps and went to look around the tree. Kagome grabbed his braid and pulled him down to her level.

"Not the hair-"

Before he could protest, Kagome pressed her lips against his. She was nervous and beginning to sweat. She pushed Bankotsu against the tree and moved her hands to his shoulders. His eyes were open and shocked. The man stepped around the tree as Bankotsu relaxed and moved his hands down her body and to her hips. Kagome bit his lip softly and giggled.

'Such soft lips,' Kagome thought.

"Hey you two!" The man shouted.

Kagome jumped away and acted shy. The man glared at the two. His glare settled on Bankotsu as the said man leaned against the tree with a goofy grin. Kagome's face was turning a pure red as the man fixed a firm gaze on the two.

"What are you two doing out here this late?" The man suspiciously asked.

"My intended and I were taking a walk," Kagome timidly said.

"Did you see anybody run by?" The man asked.

"I saw a young boy run that way," Kagome lied as she pointed.

"Get back home," the man growled.

Kagome grinned as she watched the man walk away. Her heart was pounding and she was scared and excited at the same time. She turned to Bankotsu and grinned at him. He still had a dazed look on his face and Kagome wondered why. She snapped her fingers in front of him and he looked over at her.

"Yeah?" He questioned.

"That was so much fun!" Kagome squeaked.

'The kiss?' Bankotsu thought.

"I've never done anything so fun!" Kagome explained in glee. Bankotsu grinned at her.

"It wasn't that great," Bankotsu replied as he slightly blushed.

"I know stealing tomatoes isn't that great, but it was fun," Kagome admitted.

'It was the thrill of getting caught. I wonder what I would be doing if I was still in my time,' Kagome pondered.

"Oh," Bankotsu replied.

"What will we do next?" Kagome asked.

'She wasn't talking about the kiss,' Bankotsu thought.

"Bankotsu?" Kagome asked in worry.

"I used to do this one thing as a kid…and I thought you might enjoy it," Bankotsu explained.

"Really? What?" Kagome asked with a smile.

"It's a secret, I'll take you tomorrow," Bankotsu promised.

"What to do now," Kagome wondered.

"Let's get you back," Bankotsu suggested.

"Alright," Kagome sighed.

Bankotsu and her began to walk back to the village. He looked at her from the corner of his eye and stared at her. She wasn't that bad looking for a woman. Bankotsu looked away with a stubborn glare. He looked back at her and noted that she was actually fun when she relaxed. Bankotsu mentally growled and looked away again. He stared at the trees before his eyes strayed back to her. Her lips were soft and tasted like honey. His eyes widened and he looked away with a blush. They arrived at the edge of the village and Kagome grinned as she turned to him

"Thank you for taking me out," Kagome whispered as she slightly bowed and ran off.

"No problem," he mumbled as he watched her run off. "No problem at all."

* * *

The sun rose and the light gently danced across the tired Miko's face. She growled as she rolled over and pulled the sheet over her head. A sudden giggle made her eyes snap open. Her pupils thinned as she heard the giggle again. She wanted to yell at them to get out but decided against it. She groaned that she was awake and sat up. Shippo ran up to her and hugged her as she stretched. Kagome smiled and patted his head. Shippo snuggled into her and started to sniff. Kagome froze as his little nose sniffed quicker. 

"You smell like tomatoes," Shippo commented.

"I ate some tomatoes before I went to bed," Kagome explained as she picked Shippo off her lap.

She shooed him out the door so she could get changed. Kagome quickly put on her Chihaya and slipped on the Zori. She pulled her hair back with a ribbon and smiled at the simplicity of her outfit. Kagome made sure she had her beads with her before she left the hut. Kouga was standing outside the hut with a bored look. Kagome walked over to him and smiled.

"Morning," Kagome happily greeted.

"Morning," Kouga responded with a yawn. Shippo ran out of the hut and jumped on Kouga's head. Kouga looked up and saw the kit perched. Deciding to ignore the kit, he looked out over the village.

"I've never done something like this before," Kagome commented.

"Just walk around," Kouga grunted.

"Watch the people go about their life," Shippo suggested.

"Good idea Shippo," Kagome said as she walked off.

"Go with her," Shippo whined as he pulled on Kouga's bangs.

"Watch it kit," Kouga growled.

"Kagome says you're a big softie," Shippo stated as he stuck his tongue out.

Kouga growled at the kit before sighing and rolling his eyes. He walked off after Kagome and found her watching Kamaitachi train with their sickles. The instructor was yelling out orders and showing them a form. Kouga silently stood behind her as she watched the young children go through the motions. Kagome was surprised to find that the form wasn't anything that she saw before. She looked over at Kouga and saw him watching the young Kamaitachi with interest.

"Beautiful," Kagome mumbled as she watched the form. Each step was perfectly timed with a sickle motion.

"I've never seen this type of form," Kouga admitted.

"We developed our own technique over the years," Tachi explained as he came up to the two.

"I noticed your form focuses on timing the sickle with your movement," Kagome stated as she looked over at Tachi.

"We train the children at a young age so they can move like that as adults. They have to be able to keep their footing and work their weapon at the same time," Tachi explained.

"Perfect that technique and you never have to stay in one place to long, you can just constantly attack," Kagome muttered.

"We also have to build up endurance, agility, and hand-eye movement," Tachi added.

"Do you teach any defense?" Kouga asked.

"We teach a bit of defense, but our offense is almost perfect," Tachi proudly said.

"One sickle to attack and the other to block?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, when you swing with the sickle it leaves your stomach and chest open to attack," Tachi pointed out.

"I wanna learn to fight," Shippo voiced. Kagome looked up to Shippo and smiled.

"You do have to learn to defend yourself," Kagome agreed with a worried look.

"He can join in," Tachi offered.

"I don't want to leave him alone," Kagome mumbled. Shippo blushed and sighed.

"Come on," Shippo pleaded.

"He'll be safe," Tachi assured.

"If he'll be safe," Kagome warned.

Tachi walked Shippo over to the instructor and began to talk to him. The instructor nodded as he looked to Shippo. The children stopped to stare at Shippo. He was much shorter then them. He had grown up to Kagome's lower hip. Tachi nodded and reached into his belt. He handed Shippo his two scythes and smiled. Shippo protested against it. Tachi insisted and Shippo took the two scythes with a deep bow. The instructor pointed out a spot for Shippo to go to.

Kagome smiled and watched Shippo practice with the other children. It was good that he was around other youkai. He needed to learn their ways. Kagome knew there would be some things she could never teach him. She one time thought that Inuyasha would teach him the things he need to know about defense, youkai, and much more. That wasn't a possibility anymore. She wouldn't deny Shippo his youkai heritage anymore then would deny him leaving her. Kouga tapped her on the arm and they decided to leave him to his business.

"Do you think he'll be safe?" Kagome asked. Kouga laughed at her and nodded.

"If he's anything like you…then he'll be safe," Kouga assured.

"If he's anything like me then he'll be getting kidnapped any minute," Kagome dryly said.

Kouga let out a loud laughed and muttered a true. Kagome softly punched him in the shoulder and they let Tachi led them to their next stop. She was surprised to be taken to their farmlands. Most of the weasels worked together in harvesting. The woman harvested the food and the men carried the huge loads. Kagome watched this for a few seconds before she began to get bored. She let her mind wander as Tachi explained some random things. Her mind wandered to her time with Bankotsu.

'It was so much fun…I've never done anything that childish,' Kagome thought. Her thoughts continued as Tachi rambled.

'Oh Kami! I kissed him!' Kagome finally realized what had happened.

Kouga sensed her sudden tension and elbowed her. He leaned over and asked if she was okay. Kagome remained lost in thought.

'Why the hell did I do that? We could've outran him,' Kagome reasoned. 'What if he thinks I like him now?' Kagome's eyes darted around to make sure no one was listening to her thoughts. She scolded herself for being paranoid.

'It was just a simple kiss…nothing more,' Kagome assured herself.

"Are you alright?" Kouga whispered to her.

"Peachy," Kagome assured as her face turned pink.

'First he sees me naked and then I go and kiss him…what next?' Kagome sardonically wondered.

* * *

Author's Note:  
Thanks to everyone for reviewing! I love reading them and answering any questions.  
My brain went on strike at the last minute so I couldn't think of something to do, but I wanted to get the idea of a relationship planted into Bankotsu's mind. Oh! and no Tomatos were harmed during this chapter  
I've had two people ask me to add Kouga into the Kag and Ban relationship. I wanted to make this strictly Kag and Ban, but maybe some time in the future I might have a pairing like that. I'm not very experienced in writing a threesome pairing, never tried it 


	8. Fireflies Light

Fireflies Light

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Stressed**

* * *

Kagome sighed as she tucked Shippo into his futon. Kouga had left to the room next to her room. Kagome's eyes scanned the surrounding hut with a look of sadness. Her orbs strayed to the window and she watched a wisp of yellow light fly by. A small smile made its way to her face as she watched another wisp of light fly by. She stood up and walked outside of the hut. She inhaled the cool night air and began her descent into the forest. A leaf crunched under her foot as she watched another light fly by. Her blue eyes followed the light till it landed in the branches of a tree. A small smile came to her face as she saw Bankotsu standing under the tree. His own sapphire eyes were watching the fireflies with interest.

Bankotsu turned and gazed at her for a few moments before his eyes traveled back to the fireflies. Kagome walked closer to him and stood shoulder to shoulder with him. Her own eyes watched the fireflies dance in the sky. She noticed that they would stay lit for a second and then go blank for two or three seconds.

"So," Kagome whispered.

She didn't want to break the sadness of things in this moment. The fireflies always reminded her of the longing she felt. Bankotsu picked his Banryuu up from the ground and placed it on his shoulder. He then looked to Kagome from the corner of his eye. Kagome watched as another firefly blinked out.

"Are ya ready to go?" Bankotsu asked.

"Yeah," Kagome whispered as they vanished into the night.

Kagome bit her lower lip and stared at the ground in thought. Her eyes focused on Bankotsu's feet before they rested on his long braid. Fireflies flicked around her as she released her lower lip from her bite. A soft sigh escaped her as she watched the braid bounce up and down.

'Things are not meant to last,' Kagome thought. 'Everything is but a fleeting moment.'

Kagome finally noticed they were in a clearing. Bankotsu placed his Banryuu on the ground and sat next to it. Kagome studied the surroundings in thought while wondering what they were doing here. Her eyes landed on the dark blue water of the calm surface of the lake. She sat next to Bankotsu and gazed at the lake sadly. Bankotsu glanced at her and rested his elbows on his knees. It was such a serene moment; he had no clue what to say. Kagome softly chuckled at the how ironic the situation was. Bankotsu watched as she leaned back onto the palm of her hands and stared out at the lake.

"This is one of those moments," Kagome softly spoke. Her face remained neutral as she whispered this.

"What type of moment?" Bankotsu curiously asked.

"It's one of those moments where everything comes to make sense. It's where you make a realization and nothing will be the same ever again," Kagome clarified.

"What did you realize?" Bankotsu asked.

Kagome remained silent as she gazed at the lake's surface. Fireflies blinked in and out of existence as she danced above the water. Kagome softly smiled at the light and sighed once again. She sat up and stared passed the lake and fireflies. Her mind traveled to that night when she watched Inuyasha and Kikyo.

"I finally realized that nothing lasts forever," Kagome finally answered. "There is no eternal love, there is nothing that lasts forever. Everything is a fleeting moment."

"A soul lasts forever," offered Bankotsu; he was no good at serious conversations.

"It depends on what you believe," Kagome whispered. A firefly flew over her and landed on her hand.

"What do you believe?" Bankotsu asked.

"I'm not sure," Kagome quickly said. The firefly flew off and joined the others above the lake's surface.

"When I was little," Bankotsu began, "I used to catch fireflies in a field near my hut. I would then watch them fly around the river. My mother used to tell me that they were souls."

"Do you believe that?" Kagome questioned.

"Maybe," Bankotsu whispered.

"I think fireflies are beautiful," Kagome whispered into the night air.

"They seem solemn," Bankotsu added.

"They show that nothing lasts forever," Kagome sadly said as she turned toward Bankotsu.

Bankotsu looked over at the Miko and watched as she stared at the flickering fireflies. Kagome could feel his gaze upon her. She turned her head and gazed at him with no emotion.

"Do you believe nothing lasts forever because of what happened?" Bankotsu softly asked as he leaned closer to her.

"It is not a belief, it is a truth I've dealt with," Kagome clarified.

"What if I could change that?" Bankotsu whispered.

"What if you couldn't?" Kagome questioned.

"What if I tried?" Bankotsu quickly asked.

"What if…what if I like my fleeting moments?" Kagome's challenged with a hint of annoyance. She didn't want another male fighting for her attention. Granted, Inuyasha was gone and Kouga was finally moving on. But she was a Miko that had duties that went above her own needs.

"Would you let me make your fleeting moments last longer?" Bankotsu seriously asked. Kagome stared at him.

"No." She simply ended it.

"Then I'll be happy to try," Bankotsu challenged with a smile.

Kagome stared at him careful to keep her emotions hidden. She felt like smacking him for acting so honest. It wasn't right that he could act so childish about this situation.

"You don't understand," Kagome angrily said.

"I understand that you're afraid to feel," Bankotsu answered.

"I can feel anytime I want, but I don't need my fleeting moments to last longer," Kagome warned.

"But it's wonderful to have a moment that lasts forever," Bankotsu argued.

Kagome sighed and stood up from her spot on the ground. Bankotsu quickly followed suit as he watched her. Kagome looked toward the water and began to grin inside her mind. She grabbed Bankotsu by the arm and swung him towards the water. His arms flapped around in the air as he struggled to regain his lost balance. Kagome walked over to him and poked his chest. He fell into the water with a loud splash. The fireflies flew away from the lake as she grinned.

Bankotsu stood up in the water and glared at her. Kagome noted that he looked cute with his bangs plastered to his face. She glared at him for making her mind betray her. He stepped out of the water and she watched as the water poured down his pants and back to the ground.

"What the hell was that for?" He shouted at her.

"Aren't you glad that was only a fleeting moment?" Kagome questioned. "It'd be a shame if it lasted longer."

"I wasn't talking about bad moments!" Bankotsu growled.

"I'd say it was a good moment for me," Kagome mumbled with a small smile.

"Whatever," Bankotsu mumbled as he squeezed his braid dry.

"Sorry," Kagome softly muttered as she looked away.

Bankotsu watched as she continued staring into the forest. He grinned and placed a hand on her shoulder. Kagome tilted her head and looked over at him with a questioning gaze.

"At least I don't have to bathe tonight," Bankotsu commented.

"That's gross," Kagome growled as she began to walk away.

"Hey!" Bankotsu yelped as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him. Kagome softly blushed at the contact. She moved her free hand to his chest so she could push him away.

"You want to get together tomorrow?" Bankotsu softly asked.

"Sure," Kagome nervously said as she noticed his eyes closing. Her hand clenched in his haori and she watched his face come closer to her. He seemed to hesitate before he gently brushed his lips against her forehead.

"See ya tomorrow," Bankotsu whispered.

"Just remember that I'm a Miko," Kagome tried to warn, but it came out like she was teasing.

"Who knows…maybe you won't be a Miko anymore with me around," he joked as she blushed.

'That didn't come out right,' Bankotsu thought.

"Pervert," Kagome mocked as she vanished into the forest.

Kagome listened to the gentle breeze as she continued her trek back to the village. A sigh escaped her lips as she stared at the ground.

'Why did I want that moment to last longer?' Kagome questioned.

* * *

Author's Notes:  
This was a kodak moment, I wanted fireflies in my story, and they do represent something, I just didn't go 'hey I want fireflies!'(In a way I did)  
I'm going to be starting a new story and I'm trying to decide the pairing. The fic is called Embracing Darkness and it is about what would happen if Naraku absorbed Kagome. I just can't think of a decent pairing(sigh)  
Anyways thanks to the reviewers I love writing for you all! 


	9. Wistful Moments

Wistful Moments

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Stressed

* * *

**

Kagome softly groaned as she rolled over in her futon. Blurred voices drifted into her ear as she covered her head. Footsteps echoed against the wooden floor as she squeezed her eyes tighter. Someone pushed the flap of her door away and she growled. She quickly threw up a barrier to keep them from waking her. A zap and yelp was heard from the intruder.

"Kagome!" Kouga said as he stood away from the barrier.

"Five more minutes mom!" Kagome whined and burrowed into her covers.

"I'm not your mom!" Kouga growled and then added, "What the hell's a minute?"

"Go away," Kagome whined as she dropped the barrier.

Kouga made sure it was safe before he ran over to her and shook her. Kagome growled and tightened her hold on the blankets. Kouga gave her a warning growl and her eyes snapped open. She stuck her tongue out at him before she rolled off the futon and against the wall. Kouga growled and ripped the blanket away from her. Kagome sat up and glared at him. He tensed before he put on his smirk.

"You're going to miss an important event," Kouga spoke before she could.

"What is it?" Kagome sighed as she scratched her head.

"We get to see Kamaitachi justice," Kouga dryly said.

"What happened?" Kagome asked with slight confusion. Her gaze turned to the window. Youkai ran past her hut yelling and shouting.

"A pretty big event if you ask me," Kouga mumbled.

"What is it?" Kagome asked again.

"Tachi's son committed an act against the family," Kouga answered.

"You mean he disowned his family." Kagome tired to clarify.

"I'm not sure but, apparently it's punishable by death," Kouga mumbled as he pushed his headband up.

Kagome quickly pushed Kouga out of her room and dressed in her Chihaya. She grabbed her beads and bow and left the hut. Shippo was already outside watching the riot of youkai with confusion. Kagome picked him up and tossed him to Kouga. The youkai were crowding around a hut that she assumed was Tachi's. Sickles were drawn and raised in the air as they chanted something. Kagome looked back to Kouga to see him holding Shippo by the tail. Shippo had his two sickles in his hands looking confused.

"Keep him out of trouble," Kagome firmly said as she ran off into the crowd.

"Runt, you better behave," Kouga warned as he glared at Shippo.

"Why? It's not my tail on the line," Shippo calmly said as he gave his own smirk.

* * *

Kagome pushed past a few weasels in order to get closer to the hut. Some of the were chanting in strange language and others in Japanese. She made a few chants out as 'betrayal', 'disgrace,' and 'punishment'. Kagome sighed as she approached the front of the crowd. Her pupils narrowed when she saw a young boy on the ground badly beaten. Her eyes then turned to Tachi who was watching with sorrow. One guard pulled the whip back and she pulled her beads out. She wasn't about to sit back and watch a child get beaten. 

"Beads of red and white, block it now, listen and obey," Kagome chanted.

Silence fell over the crowd as the beads wrapped around the whip and stopped the descent. Kagome calmly stepped forward so the crowd could see that she was the one to stop the punishment. Her anger was pushing her on; the fact that these youkai could sit here and watch as child is beaten infuriated her. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her eyes were dark with promise. She didn't care what race or species you were; no one deserved that type of treatment. Whispers spread throughout the crowd and she glared at the ones she caught.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kagome calmly asked, her eyes showed all the anger she needed. She was a Miko; it wasn't right to give away your emotions.

"This thing is being punished for an unspeakable act," a guard spoke

"Thing? He is a boy not a thing, now what is this act?" Kagome demanded as she looked to Tachi.

"It—"

"I wasn't speaking to you!" Kagome snapped at the guard as she turned her gaze back to Tachi.

"The boy was going to bring a commoner in to the bloodline," Tachi softly whispered.

"So you're punishing him for falling in love?" Kagome questioned with shock.

"Those of my bloodline are strictly forbidden to take a mate not of royal bloodinto our line," Tachi clarified.

Kagome looked to the boy and then back to Tachi.

"You can't help who fall in love with," Kagome stated.

"He knew the rules and now has to answer for his crime, this is our law," Tachi firmly said.

Kagome went to glare at him but her eye's widened in realization. She couldn't see it because of the anger, but he was suffering. The pain behind those black eyes for some reason didn't surprise her. He was a leader being torn between his duties and son. Kagome could tell that he didn't want to lose his son, no father would. But what do you do when you know that many need you? It's like that saying; the needs of the many out weigh the needs of the few.

"What is his punishment?" Kagome whispered with dread.

"He is to be whipped and put to death," Tachi stoically answered.

Kagome looked to the boy and bit back the tears. This just proved that love was a curse. The boy looked up to her and he offered her a smile. His eyes were silver and his hair was a silky brown. The silver hair was matted to his back with blood. He continued to offer her the same happy smile.

"Don't cry for me, I made my choice. We all have a choice we make, and with that choice we must follow it," the boy whispered.

"Love shouldn't be punishable by death," Kagome softly said.

"My love isn't being punished, my crimes against the family line are," the boy clarified. "But I'm happy to know that I followed my heart."

"Does he have to die?" Kagome whispered.

"This is our society…our way," Tachi whispered with some regret.

Kagome nodded and released her beads. She stepped away from the guard and back into the crowd. This was something that she didn't want to watch. She closed her eyes and looked away, because she wasn't strong enough. It was hard to watch a ridiculous law be carried out. Kagome bit her lip as she heard a whimper from the boy. Finally, a low scream tore from his lips and she opened her eyes at the last second. The sickle gleamed in the sunlight and in a few seconds, it was coated in blood.

'…Our way,' Kagome thought.

The crowd cleared away and she stared at the body on the ground. Tachi leaned against the pole of his hut and buried his eyes in the palm of his hand. Kagome walked over to the body and looked to Tachi.

"They won't bury him," Tachi answered her unasked question.

Kagome kneeled next to the body and placed her hands on it. Her Miko ki flowed from her hands and instantly purified the body. It turned to ash and vanished into the wind and land. She whispered a prayer for his soul before looked back to Tachi.

"He was my only son," Tachi whispered.

"Then you should of spoke up," Kagome coldly replied. Tachi gave her a sharp look before he looked away.

"I can't change laws for my benefit," Tachi countered.

"You are leader, make a change and better yourselves like you strive to do," Kagome responded as she stared at the spot the boy's body had been. His blood was still on the ground.

"All youkai societies have that you must mate within the ranks, I can't change **tradition**," Tachi stressed.

"Stop making up excuses to justify yourself. We all are living, we breath the same air, drink the same water, and blood is blood no matter what your status is," Kagome calmly rationalized.

"Then if that's true, why didn't you stop **it**?" Tachi demanded.

"Because…I am not the leader here. I am a guest here to observe, I can't make your decisions for you," Kagome simply enlightened.

"You are a Miko…you could have saved him!" Tachi hissed.

"I can save the living, but part of living is accepting that there is death. I can heal, maybe even elude death, but I can't stop it for I am not a god."

"Still…"

"Still, you made a choice and followed it, but did you follow your heart?" Kagome questioned before she walked away.

Kagome had kept as calm as she could. She wanted to lash out at him and blame the boy's death on Tachi, but that wouldn't have been right. So, she offered him what she thought was best. Kagome sighed and watched as Shippo ran over to her and jumped into her arms. She caught him, but his weight pulled her down a bit. Her grip on him tightened as the tears threatened to spill. She could never do that to any of her friends, even if it were selfish she would change the rules.

"What happened Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"Life, Shippo, just life," Kagome suddenly whispered.

"He went through with it?" Kouga asked as he approached them. Kagome nodded and Kouga softly growled.

"Is true…do you have to marry within status?" Kagome asked Kouga.

"Yeah," Kouga gruffly answered.

"Then why did you always claim me as 'your woman'?" Kagome questioned as she released Shippo.

"Because, I'm the leader and can change the rules," Kouga cockily answered with a grin.

"I think it's because you follow your heart," Kagome whispered.

Kouga shrugged and offered her a comforting smile. He could tell this was really messing with her emotions, the emotions she didn't want the world to see. Shippo ran off to train leaving Kagome staring out at the sky. Kouga placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. Kagome smiled and continued to gaze at the sky.

"I'm going to go for a walk," Kagome whispered as she left the comfort of Kouga. Kouga watched her as she disappeared behind a corner.

* * *

Kagome reached the edged of the village where she first came in. Her eyes traveled over the farmland in silent observation. A soft crunching sound made it way to her ears. She didn't bother to turn around because she didn't want to see them. The soft sound of footsteps stopped beside her and she remained looking forward. A sigh that was not hers drifted into the air followed by a soft sob. Kagome tilted her head to the right and glanced at the person beside her. Kagome took note that it was the first female Kamaitachi that she had come this in contact with. She had seen the females, but not personally spoke to one. 

"I want to thank you," the girl's soft voice whispered to the Miko.

Kagome turned her face to the girl. She appeared to be about fifteen, maybe a year older. She had snow like hair brightened the onyx colored eyes. Kagome noticed that the girl was a Kamaitachi, but not one from around here. Her skin was pale compared to the tans of the others, her hair was a snow like, and she was a bit more lithe. Kagome couldn't help but admire the girl's winter like beauty.

"I've never met you, why thank me?" Kagome questioned.

"Because…you were the first one to speak out for him," the girl clarified.

"Will you meet his fate?" Kagome bluntly asked.

"I will be joining Yasuo-sama soon enough," the girl softly sighed.

"What's your name?" Kagome asked. The girl looked surprised before she smiled.

"Endoh," she softly answered.

"Why don't you run…surely you wish to still live," Kagome spoke.

"I would never leave Yasuo. If I can't have in this life…then I will have him in the next," Endoh firmly spoke with a wistful smile.

"What makes you so loyal to him?" Kagome questioned as she gazed out into the field once more.

Endoh followed her gaze before answering, "I came from a Kamaitachi tribe in the north. They constantly fought between each other so much that they killed each other. I had wandered away from the death and found myself here. Tachi-sama took me in as a simple peasant. I was only twelve at the time I had met Yasuo. We became friends and did everything together. We would fish, cloud gaze, and admire the simple things in life."

"Your friendship grew," Kagome whispered knowingly.

"We weren't supposed to even be friends, but Tachi-sama silently approved. He was happy that Yasuo had found someone to confide in. We were both happy until he announced it. He told me that he leave his family name and we would run off together," Endoh explained as she sniffled. "I knew that wouldn't happen. I knew that life was cruel and the gods wouldn't allow it. I tried to tell him that it wouldn't work and that I was happy as a shadow in his life."

'Happy as a shadow,' Kagome thought.

"He said he wouldn't stand for it. He told me that if I couldn't be brought to his rank then he would lower himself to mine. I didn't think he was actually going to do it, I would rather have him alive without me, then dead," Endoh cried.

"Life is sad thing, as long as people think with a narrow minds, life will always be a tragedy," Kagome whispered to the girl.

"Yasuo said that he wanted to break traditions so even would have a chance to do better. He spoke of how everyone was the same," Endoh confided.

"He seemed like a good person. A wise person that really wanted things to be different," Kagome acknowledged.

They heard shouts once more and Endoh sadly sighed. Kagome rested a hand on the girl's head. Endoh gave her a nervous smile before turning to the oncoming crowd.

"I am happy to know that I will be with him," Endoh assured Kagome.

"I honestly think you should run, but I know that would dishonor you…but I also think that your brave. You're doing the one thing that I can't, you're accepting life no matter how painful it is," Kagome told the girl.

"For a Miko, you are full of pain…don't let it consume you. I've seen your smile, and it doesn't deserve to be worn falsely," Endoh told the Miko before the crowd came.

Kagome watched the girl leave with crowd. It was most likely that she would be put to death once within the crowd. Kagome found it amazing that the girl was willing to go to her death for her love. She respected the girl in some way, but in another view, she found the girl to be foolish. There had been times she would have died for Inuyasha; she **had** loved him that much.

'Love…it's not worth dying for. Life is to precious to be thrown away like that, but then what is life without love?' Kagome questioned.

* * *

Author's Note:

I just can't have happy moments for to long, I think it's because I type most of my chapters at night.  
I'll update again...probably in a week or so.  
Thanks to the reviewers!


	10. Choking on a Snake Bone

Choking on a Snake Bone

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories_

**Stressed**

* * *

The sun was still in the sky. It was slowly turning the clouds shades of dusty pink and purple. A few hours ago Endoh had been taken for her punishment or death sentence. Kagome couldn't help but feel numb over the whole situation. So, she chose to wander outside of the village, past the spot she met Bankotsu a few times. She just wanted to wander away from it all until she could get a grip. Kagome glanced around at her surroundings and noted that there were trees, flowers, and grass. A dry scoff escaped her lips as she came to a sudden stop. There was a crystal blue river flowing in front of her. Kagome walked toward it and gazed into it. 

"Still no answer," Kagome mumbled to herself.

Kagome sighed sat beside the river in an attempt to find her answer. She still didn't know the question she was supposed to answer, all she knew was that there was an answer. She sighed; life was confusing at times. Kagome dropped her hand into the cold water and embraced the cool caress as it flowed. Her fingertips eventually became numb and she withdrew her hand. Kagome raised her head and stared at the forest ahead of her. The air chilled and she shivered from the sudden temperature drop. The crunching of leaves traveled to her ears and she sensed it. A Shikon shard was running towards her at full speed.

Kagome sat there and pulled her beads from the pouch she kept them in. Her left eyebrow slightly rose when the person with shard ran out of the bushes. There was no denying that it was the least person she wanted to see, or expected to see. As he ran, the left side of the hiked up kimono hiked even further. His sandals made a flopping noise as he continued his pace. Black hair slightly messed up from the twigs stuck in his hair and wind. His black eyes were narrowed with determination. He jumped across the river and landed in front of her with a scowl.

"What are you doing here?" His feminine voice demanded.

"Sitting," Kagome answered as he scowled. That's when she noticed the claw marks across his chest. Strips of the pink kimono hung off him coated in blood.

"Obliviously you stupid wench," he responded as he winced at the chest pain.

"Where are you off to Jakotsu?" Kagome asked with no interest.

"None of **your** business!" Jakotsu snapped as he unsheathed his Jakotsusou.

Kagome raised her other eyebrow obviously not believing him. A loud wail erupted from the forest behind him and Kagome smirked. Jakotsu growled as he turned away from Kagome to face the other thing. Kagome peeked around Jakotsu's leg and watched what he was running from come out from the forest. No legs, it was floating in a white Kimono, long black hair, and continuous clenching of the fists. Jakotsu had managed to attract an Onryou. To make matters worse it was a male Onryou. Not only were they rare, nevertheless, they were more volatile. Kagome sighed at her luck; she didn't want to perform an exorcism today.

"Where did you find an Onryou?" Kagome questioned.

"So that's what it is," Jakotsu muttered.

"Where you'd find it?" Kagome asked again.

"Stay out of my fight…**woman**!" Jakotsu warned as it floated towards them.

Kagome rolled her eyes; he had said woman like it was an insult. She was beginning to believe the hairpins in his hair might have damaged his brain. Jakotsu had released his attack and Kagome watched as the blades of his sword go through the spirit.Jakotsu pulled at the sword and the blades came back and went through the spirit again. Kagome watched as the spirit slowly twitched its way over to them. She could see Jakotsu beginning to sweat. This type of spirit wasn't one to be eased with offerings or condolences. Onryou went around killing everything they see. They only came to exist when a person is cruelly murdered. Kagome glared at Jakotsu not doubting his methods of murder.

"Why the hell won't you die?" Jakotsu demanded as he jumped away from it.

"Would you like some help?" Kagome questioned.

"**Never**!" Jakotsu hissed at her.

Kagome pulled out an Ofuda from her haori and decided to wait until she was needed. The ghost phased out sight before it phased back in front of Jakotsu. He released a squeal and the ghost brought its hands down his body. Kagome winced as more wounds appeared on his body. He fell to his knees and she stood up, she couldn't let him die…again. It would hurt Bankotsu, Kagome scoffed at the thought. She wasn't doing this for him. Her eyes turned back to Jakotsu and she wondered if it'd be better if he died. He is a murderer and people's lives would be saved because of his death. Kagome growled as she thought about the boy she let die.

Kagome began to chant a prayer and the kanji on the ofuda blazed with a powder blue flame. She tossed the ofuda and watched as hit the ghost on the back. It's body exploded in light blue flames as it screeched. Kagome pulled out one final ofuda and chanted again, before she tossed it to the spirit. This ofuda hit in the same spot before the spirit simply vanished. Kagome walked over to the spot and said a prayer for the soul. Her gaze then turned to Jakotsu. His eyes were half lidded and Kagome could see the shard in his throat. One reach and he would be gone.

"Woman," he managed to growl before he passed out.

"Jerk," Kagome muttered, as she didn't bother to catch his falling body.

Kagome stared at his worn body as the wounds leaked blood. She softly tapped him with her toe before sighing. If he were awake, she would have left him to fend for himself. Since he wasn't awake, he would be defenseless and she knew guilt would eat away at her. Kagome smirked as she ripped off his kimono sleeve and used it wipe up the blood. Blood would never come out of her white material. She snickered at her pettiness and knew it wasn't right since she was a Miko.

'He's lucky I even help him since he's technically dead,' Kagome reasoned.

When she finished tending to his wounds she sat beside his unconscious form. She had found the question to the answer she still didn't have. It struck her as odd that she had so many doubts about life, emotions, and the nature of things. She was a Miko and shouldn't have doubts like that.

'Just because I am a Miko, doesn't mean I'm not human,' Kagome thought. 'I still wish to know if it is better to feel then to not feel.'

A soft groan broke her of her thoughts as Jakotsu's black eyes appeared in her vision. The orbs were still hazed with confusion and some pain. An Onryou was something that did physical and spiritual damage. Kagome could already feel what energy he had was weak beyond instant repair. The damage the spirit did would take time to repair. The confusion cleared from his eyes and he glared at her.

"What are you doing?" Jakotsu roughly sneered through a dry voice.

"Breathing," Kagome mocked.

"Leave me alone," Jakotsu ordered as he tried to sit up, the keyword being tried.

"I would have, but certain people would miss you," Kagome sighed. Jakotsu still glared at her, but her words had caught him off guard. He wondered if she was the reason that his brother would disappear at night.

"I would have rather died then be helped by a **woman**," Jakotsu taunted.

"Think of me as a man that got castrated if it comforts you," Kagome calmly suggested.

"You're a bitch," Jakotsu stated as he tried to sit up. He failed.

"Really? You prefer to comfort yourself by thinking I'm a dog? Whatever floats your boat," Kagome mumbled. Jakotsu remained silent and turned his gaze from her.

"Why'd you help?" Jakotsu quickly asked as his gaze turned to her.

"I'm a Miko," Kagome answered.

"Your also human, you didn't have to knowing my history!" Jakotsu growled. "So tell me why."

"Because…someone would be upset if you were gone," Kagome simply said as her gaze turned to the river.

'I couldn't save two lovers…yet I save a murderer?' Kagome thought.

"You didn't have to," Jakotsu said without a sneer or disgust. His voice was calm and his eyes were trained on her features.

"I did…I had to save you," Kagome spoke.

"So now I'm your way of finding redemption?" Jakotsu softly laughed as he coughed.

"In a way," Kagome whispered.

"What did you do that merited you to save a killer?" Jakotsu asked with a bit of curiosity.

Kagome scowled before her features saddened with a soft reply. "I let two innocents be put to death."

Jakotsu raised an eyebrow at this before he said, "You're a Miko. Aren't you supposed to save lives?"

"Igit! You wouldn't understand, you only know death," Kagome spat.

"That may be so, but do I not breath?" Jakotsu questioned.

"Even so, I don't have to explain my ways to you," Kagome calmly replied.

"Hm," Jakotsu sighed. Kagome glanced at him for a moment. "It seems to me that even though you breath, you are dying."

"Wouldn't that be a treat," Kagome dryly laughed, "my incarnation dead and living and me living while slowly dying."

Jakotsu watched her expression saddened and return to a calm mask. Her gaze traveled to the shard in his neck and she smirked. A tainted shard would slow his healing. She reached out to his neck and let her hand hover there. His eyes narrowed with fear as she let her hand float above his only lifeline. She then reached to his neck and barely touched the shard with a fingertip. Jakotsu tensed before a warm sensation filled his body. It was the first time in a while that he had felt alive. He still knew he was dead but in that moment, he felt alive.

Kagome pulled her hand back as she stood up. Her eyes traveled to the wounds and found them healing faster. A nod of her head and she left him to go back into the dusk of the forest. Jakotsu sat up and grasped his neck in moment of shock. The Miko had saved him and given him a moment of true life. His wounds were healed and he was able to fully stand up. He watched her vanishing figure with a look of wonder.

"She isn't that bad," Jakotsu muttered before he left to go back to camp.

* * *

Author's Note:  
I have not forgotten about Sesshoumaru-sama, he'll make be reffered to in chapter 13 and make minor appearanc in 14. I think his role will be larger in the later chapters.  
Please leave a review and I will responded to any questions at Caffine Psycho, a link is in my profile 


	11. Kagome's Decision

Kagome's Decision

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Stressed**

* * *

Six months later 

Kagome sighed as she ran her fingers over the dark wood of the floorboard. She took notice that her skin seemed a bit paler then normal. A scowl formed on her face as she thought it reminded her of the dead Miko. Shaking the thought from her head, she gazed at Tachi who was sitting across the low-level table. This time he wore metal armor over his chest. It seemed like the metal was poured over his finely shaped chest, but the truth was that it tied behind his back. Kagome directed a glance over at Kouga as he sat there with indifference.

It had been a full seven months since they had come to village. Kagome didn't think she would be able to survive here after the boy's death. His name had been lost in her memories, she knew him as 'the boy.' There was also 'the girl' who left a mark on her memory with dedication. Kagome had watched the village and concluded that it was the same as any other village. There was love, loyalty, and mistakes in this village. Kagome believed that it could prosper and bring the Kamaitachi up in youkai society. Her mind wandered back to her nightly escapades with a smile.

Bankotsu had been coming at least once a week to see her. He had never done anything indecent to warrant a slap. They had been able to joke around and talk seriously. She still confided to him that love was foolish. He would just give her a wistful smile before he would kiss her forehead and leave. She had enjoyed watching the fireflies with him and then gazing at the stars. It had brought her a sense of peace that she hadn't attained in a while. Kagome released a sigh and thought of the boy or young man. He didn't know, but she knew the looks he gave her.

Kagome watched as Tachi directed his gaze at her with a knowing look. Kagome could never give Bankotsu her heart; it was something she never wanted to hand out again. A frustrated sigh left her body as she scowled at her heart. In someway it had already been given to him without her consent. She enjoyed staring in the cerulean eyes that sparked with life and mischief. Kagome smiled softly as she thought about the pouts he would give when he became upset or lost in thought. Still, she didn't want her heart to be abused like before.

"I've come to a decision," Kagome confided to Tachi. She noticed the way his pupils widened. His breathing seemed to stop.

"I respect whatever decision you come to. I'm just honored to know that you and Lord Kouga took the time to come to my request," Tachi softly said. Kagome softly smiled and could see the sorrow in his eyes. He still regretted the actions take with 'the boy.'

"I have decided that I will speak on your clans behalf," Kagome simply said, she didn't want a long pause or any dramatics.

"I will also speak on your behalf. I respect Kagome's decision and have watched your clan enough to know that you aren't mindless beings," Kouga gruffly said. Kagome reached over and squeezed Kouga's arm in gratitude. Tachi deeply bowed to them with a sigh of relief.

"Thank you. Thank you so much, this means much to my people and I," Tachi sincerely expressed.

"I have other duties, but I will come when the time deems it so," Kagome softly said.

She stood and Kouga remained seated. Kagomewent to leave the hut. Her decision had been made and she would follow through with it no matter what. She softly smiled and stopped at the doorway.

"Remember Tachi-sama, you are the leader of your people," Kagome voiced before she vanished out of the hut.

Kagome decided that she didn't want to go sit by the river and wait for Bankotsu. The river was to cold for the cool weather they had this season. She turned and went in the direction of the onsen. The steam from the onsen would relax her. Closing her eyes as she walked she tried to feel the familiar pull of the Shikon shards. One tugged at her soul as she went toward the onsen. It was there at the onsen without movement. Kagome grinned as she hoped it might be Bankotsu, payback would be refreshing. She opened her eyes and continued on the path to the onsen.

Kagome smiled as she walked path. She sawthe clothes lying on the ground. Her grin only increased when she noticed the Banryuu tilted on the rock within reaching distance. Her eyes saw the shards embedded in the halbreed before she turned to stalk the onsen. Kagome felt his shard and continued to approach the water. Her eyes widened and she made out the figure in the steam. His hair was down and she was amazed at the length of it. She wondered if it was as soft as it looked. The time she did touch it she didn't have time to relish the feel of it.

"I see our roles have reversed," Kagome spoke.

Her voice was soft and husky, and she didn't know why. Blood rushed to her face and her cheeks slightly pinked. Bankotsu turned around and she heard the water splash. He didn't duck and hide like she did. His hair swung around and she watched as it sliced through the steam and brushed against his slightly tanned skin. His bangs still fell over his forehead, but they parted to reveal his mark. The steam only gave her a brief outline of what his legs and body looked like. She slowly moved her eyes to his dark blue ones. Her grin turned to a smirk.

"Maybe we should meet like this more often," Bankotsu suggested as she tuned her head to the side and smirked.

"I'm sorry, but it's not my thing to sneak up on naked men," Kagome teased.

"Then what about a naked man?" Bankotsu softly said.

"Maybe I'll make an exception for you," Kagome spoke with a bit of thought.

"So now you're a perverted Miko?" Bankotsu asked.

"Why not? There's a perverted Houshi," Kagome questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know if I like the fact you might be doing things with others," Bankotsu stated as he cupped his chin in thought.

"You know my comments are reserved for you," Kagome softly assured. It scared her to find some truth in those words.

"What a relief," Bankotsu mumbled with a boyish grin.

Kagome smiled as she stepped behind a tree and offered him decency. She heard the sound of water hitting the shore before the sound of clothes rustling. Kagome wondered why she thought of him as something more special. The feeling was different then her old love for Inuyasha. She admired the way he wore his emotions, even amidst the bloodshed. Kagome heard him grunt an okay before she stepped back into the small clearing. His hair was still dry and she watched as he offered her a grin.

'There's something, but what?' Kagome pondered as she smiled back.

"I'm going to be leaving this village," Kagome said as she leaned against the tree. Bankotsu tilted his head to the side and his smile briefly faltered.

"Where will you go?" Bankotsu asked her.

"Back to Edo so I can get the group together," Kagome answered. Bankotsu nodded, as he understood what she meant.

"Why do you hunt Naraku?" Bankotsu asked her.

"I hunt him for my friends. He has caused betrayal, killed a family, and cursed another to a slow death," Kagome answered.

"I have never hunted someone for…justice," Bankotsu softly said.

"Some call it revenge," Kagome replied as her eyes hardened. This young man she had feelings for worked for Naraku.

"I have only hunted strongest to gain power. Without power you are nothing in this world," Bankotsu spoke as her eyes softened.

"It seems like power is the only thing that matters, but is it true?" Kagome questioned. "You can have power and still be nothing."

"That doesn't make sense. With power, you can be strongest. Everyone would love you, respect you, and be protected," Bankotsu softly said.

"It is what you do **with** the power, that affects how people look at you," Kagome replied.

"Jakotsu mentioned that your power is pure," Bankotsu mumbled.

"So he mentioned our meeting?" Kagome questioned with a smile.

"Yes, and I am grateful that you were there for him," Bankotsu thanked as he lightly brushed her cheek with his calloused finger.

"I knew you would want him to live," Kagome said as her hand reached up and grasped his. She held his hand against her cheek.

"Once you gather your group…where will you go?" Bankotsu asked as her grip tightened.

"I will hunt Naraku and kill him," Kagome firmly answered. Bankotsu broke eye contact and let his gaze fall to the floor.

"I still owe him for bringing me and the others back…but I won't do anything to hurt **you**," Bankotsu stressed as his eyes reflected the seriousness of this.

"Once we kill Naraku, then maybe…"

Bankotsu pressed his finger to her lips and smiled.

"Don't say it…once you do it will be nothing more then a fleeting moment," Bankotsu whispered. Kagome nodded and softly smiled at him. "Do you mind if I take a real kiss?"

"You wish to defile the Miko?" Kagome mocked with shock.

"But you have already soiled yourself with my lips. And I'm sure I have defiled you with my gaze," Bankotsu hotly whispered to her. Kagome blushed as this new feeling rose within her again.

His eyes slowly closed as he leaned his face closer to her. Kagome watched as his lips came closer. He was deliberately going slowly so she would have the option of pushing him away. Kagome closed her eyes and closed the gap between them. His eyes slightly opened with her quick action. He grinned as he kissed her and moved his left hand up to her head. Bankotsu let his fingers weave within her hair as his right hand pressed against her lower back. He pulled her closer and she wrapped both of her arms around his neck. Her left hand grasped the back of his head as her right hand slid from his neck and to his middle back. She began to play with the hair and smiled. It was as soft as she thought it would be.

He pulled back from the kiss and watched as her eyes slid open. Her face was slightly flush and he smirked. This time she was the one with the silly grin on her face.

"Looks like I'm a defiled Miko," Kagome huskily said. "No one will want me now."

"Good, cause now I have you to myself," Bankotsu stated before he captured her lips once more.

* * *

Author's Note:

I hate what I have to do in the next chapter(silently sobs)  
I have been working constantly on this fic, because it is my favorite one(next to How Soon is Now) I have typed about 25 chapters. There's a good chance this fic could go to thirty chapters>


	12. Traveling Nowhere

Traveling Nowhere

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Stressed**

* * *

She stood at the entrance to her village and watched as Kouga left her and Shippo. The massive whirlwind vanished leaving her feeling alone. She would miss his company, but she had a feeling this wasn't the last time she would see him. Shippo jumped to the ground and ran into the village, he was still excited about the sickles Tachi gave. Kagome smiled at the memory as he handed Shippo a newer pair of sickles. His eyes were a bit brighter; they told her that those were 'the boy's' sickles. The dirt crunched under her zori as she made her way to Sango and Miroku's hut. She knocked and walked inside when greeted. Miroku was sitting at a low-level table with his eyes closed. 

"Welcome back Kagome," Sango happily greeted her. Shippo bounced around Sango and showed her the sickles.

"Yes, I hope your journey was pleasant," Miroku spoke as he offered her a smile.

"It was a worthwhile journey," Kagome voiced as she sat.

"So the journey went well?" Miroku asked her.

"Yes, I will speak at the Youkai council," Kagome calmly said.

"Look at my sickles!" Shippo shouted as he waved the in Miroku's face. Miroku paled a bit and scooted away from Shippo.

"Shippo, don't wave them around," Kagome scolded as he nodded and sat down.

"Where did he get those?" Sango asked.

"Tachi-sama gave them to him and also let him train with the younger children," Kagome happily said.

"They're very skilled with that weapon, it's amazing that you received that training," Sango praised Shippo.

"I can fight now!" Shippo proudly stated with an air of confidence.

"Did Kouga accompany you as well?" Miroku asked a she glanced at her.

"Kouga did come, and has also agreed to speak with me at the youkai council," Kagome informed.

"Their village must have been something to catch Kouga's attention," Sango dryly said.

"I suppose, but they are a society," Kagome mumbled.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.

"He's been sulking somewhere," Sango scoffed as she went back to trying to cook.

"When will be heading back up to Mount Hakurei?" Kagome asked.

"Inuyasha hasn't mentioned traveling the few times we saw him," Sango voiced with a sad smile.

"He has to get over the fact that I'm staying here, we're a team, and we need communication," Kagome firmly said.

"I agree, it is childish for him to act this way," Miroku said as he nodded his head.

"Who's childish?" Inuyasha asked as he walked in the hut.

Miroku gave a sheepish smile and waved his hands in front of him. Miroku noticed the glare and sighed in defeat, he figured he'd have a painful ending this day.

"How nice of you to finally talk to us," Sango dryly said as she glared at him.

"Can it, I'm here now," Inuyasha growled.

"When will we travel to Mount Hakurei?" Kagome interrupted in order to stop any verbal assaults.

"We leave first thing tomorrow morning, I can't wait to pound Bankotsu's ass back into his grave," Inuyasha growled as he walked out.

Kagome snorted and stared down at the table. This was something she knew she would have to face eventually. It was a reality that they would be enemies until he died or stopped working for Naraku. Miroku noticed her wistful look before she stood and left the hut without a word.

"What's wrong with her?" Sango asked Miroku.

"Kagome's in love," Shippo stated as he stole a riceball.

"What?" Miroku and Sango snapped. Shippo shrugged and then grinned.

"When we were at the village she would run of to meet someone in the forest," Shippo informed. He was young, not stupid. He knew that she was going out because a few times he woke up to find her gone.

'I wonder who it is,' Sango thought as she looked to Miroku.

'Lucky guy,' Miroku thought with a grin. Sango noticed the grin and slapped him upside the head.

"Sango…this time my mind was pure!"

"Save it Houshi!"

* * *

Kagome sat under the Goshinboku since Inuyasha had left abruptly. She leaned along the root and stared at the sky. They would travel to Mount Hakurei and destroy Naraku and the band of seven. It was an inevitable fate that she had to accept and quickly. Kagome closed her eyes and pondered Bankotsu and what would happen if he survived Naraku. He was technically a resurrected human; he was dead. 

'I couldn't have a future with him…even if I wanted to,' Kagome thought.

He couldn't offer her much. That was far from the point since she didn't want much. The main thing was that he couldn't offer her a family. Kagome blushed as she wondered if everything was working properly.

'I could never **be with him** knowing he was or is dead,' Kagome thought.

Kagome sighed and rolled to her side. Her face touched the bark of the tree and she gazed at the grass. Life for her seemed to be complicated no matter what happened. Kagome rested her hand on her hip and slowly moved it to her stomach.

'If I did go with him…would I want kids?' Kagome wondered.

A soft giggle escaped her as she imagined a mini Bankotsu running around her. She sighed again and rolled to her back so she stared up at the leaves of the Goshinboku. Winter would be coming within the month. A grim smile made its way to her face as she came to a decision.

'Until he is free of Naraku, then there can be no us,' Kagome thought as she closed her eyes.

* * *

Bankotsu stared out at Mount Hakurei with an uneasy feeling. He hated it when he got a bad feeling. His eyes drifted to Jakotsu and the feeling grew worse. Jakotsu looked over at with a calm look before he shrugged. Renkotsu crossed his arms and scowled at the Mountain with disdain. 

"Do you feel it?" Jakotsu asked. Renkotsu glanced at Jakotsu in curiosity.

"What do ya mean?" Bankotsu asked.

"There's something weird here," Jakotsu softly said.

"It's Naraku, he shouldn't be trusted," Renkotsu voiced.

"Even if he is untrustworthy we owe him this task for our lives," Bankotsu reminded with a frown.

"So…you are willing to fight against that Miko," Jakotsu observed.

"Whatever! Let's get going," Bankotsu shouted as he started to walk ahead at a brisk pace. Jakotsu rubbed his ear trying to clear the sudden lose of hearing. Renkotsu growled and started walking.

"He didn't have to shout…we were standing right there," Jakotsu pointed out.

"Maybe he likes the sound of his voice," Renkotsu bitterly said as Jakotsu gave him an odd look.

'Maybe it has to do with that Miko Inuyasha travels with,' Jakotsu thought.

A smile lit his face and he clapped with glee. He had just figured out why his big brother had been so edgy and nervous. Jakotsu ran over to Bankotsu and threw an arm over his shoulder with a grin. Bankotsu smiled back and raised an eyebrow; he wondered what had his friend so happy. Jakotsu waved his hand as he tried to get the words out.

"I know why you're so tense!" Jakotsu happily sang.

"Maybe it's a fear of your groping him," Renkotsu muttered as Jakotsu stuck his tongue out at the fire user. Jakotsu ran over to Renkotsu leaving Bankotsu confused.

"No! It's because he's in l-o-v-e," Jakotsu spelt for the fire user. Bankotsu blushed and looked away with a scoff.

"I think he can spell," Renkotsu pointed out to Jakotsu.

"Oh who cares? The point is…Bankotsu has been bitten by the love bug!" Jakotsu squealed before his mood fell for a second. **"Even if it is a woman."**

"And who is this woman?" Renkotsu inquired. This could prove to be a downfall for their reckless leader.

"Why it's that Miko that travels with Inuyasha," Jakotsu blurted. "That means that Inuyasha is **mine**!"

Jakotsu let loose feminine but evil laughter. He skipped ahead and thought of all the things him and the hanyou could do with the Miko gone.

"Is it true?" Renkotsu asked the leader.

"Even if it is, it is not your concern," Bankotsu pointed out as he they walked into the mountain.

* * *

Tomorrow had come to soon in Kagome's opinion. The sun had rose and they had left toward Mount Hakurei. Inuyasha kept giving her concerned looks and Kagome finally growled at him. He looked away with a scoff and ran ahead. Kagome scoffed back and turned her attention to the journey ahead. Kagome sat behind Sango as they flew. Miroku ran alongside Inuyasha as they traveled in silence. Shippo sighed as he sat in Kagome's lap with little thought. 

"Kagome, are you feeling well?" Sango asked.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" Kagome questioned.

"You just seem a bit pale," Sango mentioned with concerned eyes.

"Is that why Inuyasha keeps staring?" Kagome mumbled.

"He's concerned about you. You've been pale and distant," Sango whispered.

"I'm just lost in thought, and I'm pale because I haven't been outside much," Kagome assured.

Sango gave a nod showing Kagome she agreed. Sango then frowned as she urged Kirara to go faster. She didn't believe that Kagome needed the sun. The girl sat outside everyday on the roof. The sun would shine upon her body as she sat there for hours. She just couldn't understand why Kagome would become pale with the sunlight.

Kagome loosened her grip on Kirara and reached up to her heart as they flew through the air.

'What is this feeling of dread?'

* * *

Night had fallen and Inuyasha had entered the cave a while ago. Miroku and Sango had long ago entered the cave. Kouga impatiently waited with Kagome and Shippo before she had enough. With a firm command Kouga, Shippo, and her entered the cave. Dread filled her being as she watched as Kouga was absorbed into the cave floor. That's when she realized what was happening. 

"It seems like we're inside something," Shippo commented.

Kagome nodded and they traveled deeper inside the cave. Kagome stared up at the massive white mass of skulls on the ceiling. Something moved and it tore open. Relief filled her as she waved to Sango and Miroku. The skulls gave in and they started to fall.

"Catch them Kirara!" Shippo shouted out to Nekomata.

Kagome waited for them to be settled before she sought the Tama. Fear coursed through her veins as she realization dawned on her. Naraku had the almost completed Shikon Tama within his grip. Kagome took off running as the fear increased.

'That means…'

"No," Kagome growled as she stopped and watched as Inuyasha flew past her. He was unconscious and in the grip of Naraku's tentacles being taken up.

"**INUYASHA**!" Kagome shouted. She took off running into the darkness with Miroku and Sango not to far behind.

'Inuyasha…Kouga…Bankotsu,' Kagome thought with dread.

Dust filled the area as the top of the mountain blew apart. Laughter filled the air as his flexed his new limbs. Everything was going so perfect. His crimson gaze traveled to the unconscious hanyou and wolf. Walking over to Kouga, he pulled the two shards from his legs with a triumphant smirk. His attention turned to Bankotsu his little pawn in the game. It was a shame that he was defeated by the hanyou. Naraku laughed, the leader's defeat was by luck alone. He reached down and removed the shards from the body and Banryuu.

"Naraku!" Kagome shouted as she caught a fleeting glimpse of Bankotsu.

Her eyes softened as bones replaced him. Kagome turned her gaze to him and she snarled. He held up an almost perfect Tama.

"Only one shard," Naraku mumbled.

"You will die today!" Kagome shouted.

"Stealing the hanyou's words, for shame," Naraku mocked.

"You've crossed us one to many times," Kagome growled.

"Is it still about them, or is it about how I killed **your** undead lover?" Naraku taunted as she pulled her beads out.

"It will be about everything!" Kagome shouted.

Naraku's attention turned elsewhere and he smirked before he vanished. Kagome cursed him and ran over to Inuyasha first. There was chance he was still alive. A watery smile made it to her face when she felt the life within him. Miroku and Sango stopped at the entrance and watched as Kagome ripped at Inuyasha's binds. They looked at each other and went to help Kouga. Kagome growled in frustration and placed her hands upon the tentacles. Light flashed from her body and burned away the prison. Inuyasha fell into her arms and she laid him on the ground.

Kagome glanced over to Kouga and saw that the shards were missing. Sorrow filled her eyes and she blinked the tears away. Today had been a defeat for them and they knew it was only the beginning. Kagome left Inuyasha's side knowing that he was safe. She kneeled beside the bones of Bankotsu and bit her lower lip. Miroku and Sango's gaze were on her and she knew it. She placed her hand upon his kimono and felt the bones that were his corpse. Her Miko ki flared and the bones turned to dust. She gathered the dust into his kimono and tied it so nothing would escape. Kagome placed it beside the pouch that carried her beads and stood up. A twinge of pain stirred in her soul and she released the tears.

"My soul…it's in pain," Kagome whispered as she sensed the tainted Tama by it.

* * *

Author's Note:

Let me think...(sighs)...Oh! Bankotsu will be back by chapter 18, it's not that long of a wait until he makes an appearance.  
This story will officially be 35 chapters! It's the longest I've ever written, I keep setting a goal to make my fics and chapters longer!  
Please leave a review!

**I.B.Stoopid The I-** You wonder where I get the time to type. Let's see...yes I'm still in school. I'm a full time college student(overload on classes), plus I work part time. When I get an idea for a story I sit down and type it till I run out of things to type. I just sit and type until I think it's a good place to leave off. I finished typing this fic already because I sat down for about two days and inbetween breaks to type, plus I never sleep.I stay up late and get up early. I love typing and it drives me to write, that and I don't like to leave a good story unfinished.Every story needs an ending, whether good or bad.


	13. Embracing Tomorrow

Embracing Tomorrow

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories  
_  
**Stressed**

* * *

She sat there in all her sorrow just gazing into the setting sun. Her eyes were beginning to tear from staring at the dulling star. Clutching the ashes closer to her, she continued her sorrowful gaze. A villager walked passed her and slowly shook his head at the broken Miko. She knew what they were thinking about. The villager's whispers made it to her ears as she sat there. They whispered about how their Miko had died, and now the new Miko was slowly dying inside. Her hand clenched into the fabric where the ashes still rested as her anger briefly flared. Knuckles turning white from the grip she held, she released it with a defeated sob. The tears didn't flow, but her sorrow ran out of her like an invisible river.

Her eyes traveled across the village and to the Torii. Inuyasha sat upon it with his own sorrow. Kagome knew that he would be mourning Kikyo, for this time he had time to mourn. Naraku had struck her down in one brief moment. He then tossed her into the miasma. Inuyasha awoke just in time to rush to her next death. Sesshoumaru stood there and watched the scene with little concern. Inuyasha searched until he found nothing but a piece of cloth torn from her haori. Inuyasha had yelled at Sesshoumaru for not helping and he merely told Inuyasha the woman was not his to protect.

Kagome sighed and went back to staring at the sun. Her soul ached this time and it wasn't from sorrow. Her and Kikyo shared that familiar bond through the sharing of one soul. Kagome could easily tell that Kikyo was still 'living', but the fact was she was injured in some way. Her gaze traveled back to Inuyasha and she looked away in new wave of sorrow. Kikyo wanted to look like she was dead, that was why she didn't let Inuyasha rescue her. Kagome knew that he would hate her if he found out that she hid this information from him. She wondered if this was the Miko's way of releasing Inuyasha from herself.

"Kagome," Miroku called out to her. She glanced away from Inuyasha and to the monk in question.

"Yes Miroku-sama," she acknowledged him. His gaze traveled to the cloth full of ashes in her hand. She didn't try to hide it because he had already seen.

"I wonder how you're fairing." Miroku spoke as he sat next to her.

"I'm fine…just lost in my thoughts," Kagome assured with a smile.

"We're all lost in our thoughts," Miroku agreed as his gaze traveled to his hand.

"It worries me that Naraku has all but one shard," Kagome admitted as she tried to sense the Tama.

"Sango is concerned about that as well," Miroku mumbled.

"Kohaku," Kagome whispered and Miroku nodded. "He no longer has his shard."

"What?" Miroku asked in shock.

"The Tama is complete save for one shard," Kagome stressed.

"Are you sure it isn't Kohaku's shard?" Miroku asked.

"If it was Kohaku's shard, then Naraku would have taken it already," Kagome reasoned.

"True," Miroku growled.

"**Don't** tell Sango of this yet, not until we're sure of Kohaku's fate," Kagome seriously said.

"Doesn't she have a **right** to know?" Miroku questioned.

"She has **every** **right** to know…but she also has **every** **right** to have some peace of mind. I don't believe she should worry about this until we know something," Kagome softly said.

"If she questions about it then I will tell her," Miroku assured.

"Go ahead, I didn't ask you to lie," Kagome whispered.

"Ignorance is bliss," Miroku sighed.

Kagome looked to Inuyasha as she answered, "Exactly."

"What should be done until then?" Miroku asked.

"We just hunt for Naraku and search for the other shard," Kagome whispered as her grip tightened on the ashes.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since the incident with the new Naraku. Time had just kept speeding up despite Kagome's protest. Naraku had long since abandoned his usual hideout. So today, they were traveling south of Edo. Kagome sighed as she sped by the coast of the water. Kagome let her eyes travel to land and they widened in amusement. The most beautiful shrine she had ever seen lay there. She tapped Sango on the shoulder and motioned her to go closer. They stood in the air staring at the shrine in amazement. The whole layout was very elaborate compared to their shrine. They landed at the second Torii and waited for Inuyasha to catch up with Miroku.

"Why the hell are we stopping?" He demanded with a growl.

"It's close to night and I want to see the shrine," Kagome simply said.

"Keh, we don't have time to prance about!" Inuyasha stressed. Kagome sadly smiled and looked back to him.

_"I lived life to the fullest!"_

"I want to stop and have a look around," Kagome softly said.

**"We don't have time!"** Inuyasha growled.

"Finding Naraku and retrieving the Tama is my first priority…but I want to stop and enjoy life for a moment," Kagome whispered.

"There won't be a life if we're delayed another moment in our search!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Do as you wish, but I want a moment of life," Kagome calmly said as she stared toward the elevated walk path.

"Kagome-sama is right, we should rest now," Miroku agreed.

"Whatever," Inuyasha growled as he followed them.

Kagome knowingly smiled as she continued along the elevated path alone. She took in the dead trees from the frost and smiled. It would snow any day now. A clacking sound made its way to her ear and she stopped her pace. The others stood beside her as an older man rushed forward. Kagome smiled, it was that time of the month for the shrine ceremony. Kagome bowed to what appeared to be the priest.

"Welcome to the Tsurugaoka Hachimangu Shrine," The priest greeted with a smile.

"I thank you for your welcome. I am the Miko of the Edo village Kagome traveling with Inuyasha, the Houshi Miroku, and the Taijiya Sango," Kagome introduced.

"I have heard about your group," the priest said with a look of thought. "You are welcome to stay the night and watch the festival."

"Which festival is going on?" Sango asked.

"We are celebrating the Gochinza festival in honor of the day our shrine was founded," the priest proudly said. Sango nodded and Inuyasha scoffed at this waste of time.

"We would be honored to stay," Miroku offered.

The priest happily nodded and led them past the second Torii. Kagome gazed at the ponds in awe. The Shrine was tranquil. Her attention was turned to the front when she noticed that four bon fires were started at the corner of the ritual dance stage. Her eyes studied the crimson wood and green roof with a smile. People were gathered around asthe priest led them to a clearing.

"I've never watched one of these before," Kagome admitted with an excited smile.

"Me either, I was always to busy training," Sango confided.

"It's just some stupid dance," Inuyasha grumbled as he got elbowed.

Kagome turned back to the stage as the priest walked onto the stage. He was dressed in the traditional white priest robes. The only difference was he wore armor much like Sesshoumaru's and had a sword sheathed at his side. The sound of drums filled the air as four Miko's came upon the stage behind the priest. They flute's music floated through the crisp air as the priest began his dance. The Mikos followed him in perfect unison as he began the dance. Miroku leaned closer to the two girls and smiled.

"This dance is none as the Nincho-mai, most priest know how to do this dance," Miroku whispered to them as he watched them.

"What about the Mikos?" Kagome asked.

"Ah, that is the Miko-mai. Most Mikos perform the dance at certain ceremonies or festivals," Miroku answered.

Kagome nodded and watched each step in awe. She couldn't help but feel the pull of the music as it lulled her into a calm. Kagome softly hummed to the music and smiled. The dance reminded her much of life. Each move complicated yet smoothly coming together. She wished that this dance could last forever. Kagome continued watching and made a note to learn this some time. It would be wonderful to perform something so traditional for her family. Kagome noticed Inuyasha step closer to her as he watched the dance.

'I wonder if Kikyo ever performed the Miko-mai,' Kagome pondered.

Her thoughts finished as she watched the last few steps of the ceremony. When the dancing finished the music continued through out the night. The flames caused the shadows of the new dancers to flicker across the floorboards. Kagome smiled as she watched another priest begin his dance. Kagome had slipped back into the crowd; she wanted to find a place a rest. She walked past the third Torii and back to where the ponds were. Crickets played their own music as she sat down on small bridge and let her feet barely touch the water.

'This is the only time when we can truly rest,' Kagome thought.

"What's on your mind?" Inuyasha asked as he approached her. Kagome offered him a small smile before she gazed into the pond.

"Fleeting moments," Kagome whispered.

"Then they shouldn't be on mind then…that is if they're truly fleeting," Inuyasha explained.

"Maybe my fleeting moments…maybe they are becoming memories," Kagome whispered to her reflection. Inuyasha sat beside her and glanced at her reflection in the water before he studied his own.

"I've been thinking," Inuyasha admitted.

"I would of never guessed," Kagome dryly teased. He growled at her and watched as she held her hand up. A lone firefly landed on her pale skin. It flickered once before it flew back over the water. Kagome sighed at this and watched more of the flickering bugs.

"I was thinking about what happened on Mount Hakurei," Inuyasha confided.

"We all think about what happened on Mount Hakurei," Kagome coldly whispered as her gaze hardened.

"I don't understand why you're so upset…you ignore us…you ignore me," Inuyasha painfully said.

"I don't mean to ignore you, but my thoughts have been many," Kagome sighed.

"Then tell me so I can help you. I'm supposed to protect you," Inuyasha stated. Kagome wistfully smiled as she stared at him.

"You have your own problems to come to terms with, mine can stay with me for the time being," Kagome assured.

"But…I want to you smile again," Inuyasha whispered. Kagome reached out and took his hand with a gentle squeeze.

"We all wish to smile again," Kagome whispered, "that will be achieved when we truly are happy."

"I know something happened at that Kamaitachi village, did you meet someone?" Inuyasha questioned. Kagome raised an eyebrow at this and softly chuckled.

"I met many at the village, but it was only for a fleeting moment," Kagome assured.

"Then which moments are becoming memories?" Inuyasha questioned.

"The ones that made me realize things," Kagome whispered to him. "We all lost something that day on Mount Hakurei."

* * *

Author's Note:

I'm glad that everybody's enjoying the chapters! Bankotsu will be brought back into the story.  
Please leave a review, and have a happy Turkey Day(if you celebrate it...if you don't then just have a good day)  
**Bankostu-Lover-**the story isn't coming to an end, at least for a while  
**Skitzoflame**- I agree...I would hate to die...then come back...then die again...then come back again, it would get annoying.  
**Shadowed Rains**- I do get a feeling that tells me to type, and then I just type. I never plan a story, it just comes out when I get the urge to type. 


	14. Personal Hell

Personal Hell

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories_

**Stressed**

* * *

  
Three Months Later

Kagome scowled as she watched Naraku flee the area of their battle. He had not retrieved the last shard of the Shikon jewel. Kagome clutched the shard in her fist and glared at his fleeing form. They had just gotten back from the barrier between the living and the dead. Kagome turned her attention back to Sesshoumaru. He held the Tenseiga in his hand and showed no expression on his face. Kagome released a sigh and he looked at her from the corner of his left eye. Inuyasha supported himself on the Tetsusaiga and cautiously watched his brother.

"Thank you for your help Sesshoumaru-sama," Kagome softly said as he turned his face to her.

"Naraku has crossed me, and it was my intent to stop him," Sesshoumaru spoke.

"Whether or not you helped, we appreciatethe help," Kagome firmly said as she watched him walk away.

His Mokomoko-sama flowed in the wind as he lifted into the air. Kagome looked to her right and noticed Sango's hand on her shoulder. They both chuckled and Kagome gave her a high-five. They had gotten the last shard of the Tama and pissed off Naraku; it was a small victory, but still a victory.

"Bastard," Inuyasha mumbled as he watched his brother leave.

"Smile Inuyasha," Miroku began, "we have delayed Naraku."

"We still have Kohaku's shard," Inuyasha reminded as Sango tensed.

"It'll be safe for now," Kagome assured Sango with a smile.

"Where did you get that arrow?" Miroku asked Kagome.

Kagome sadly smiled and looked to Inuyasha. Inuyasha had unknowingly been given the arrow by Kikyo. She had disguised herself and gone by the title 'her holiness.' The arrow was coated in the dirt from Onigumo's cave. Kagome had to give the Miko props; she had convinced everyone that she was gone from this world. She soon would be gone from this world if the miasma in her body wasn't properly purified.

"A Miko gave the arrow to Inuyasha for me to use," Kagome answered.

"That arrow packed a punch," Sango spoke using Kagome's slang.

"Yeah, it was powerful," Kagome, agreed. Miroku grinned and slung his arm around her shoulder. Inuyasha began to growl as Kagome nervously smiled.

"The arrow was only powerful because of your dedication," Miroku stated as he ruffled her hair.

Kagome smiled and looked to the rising sun. A new day was beginning and she could feel trouble on the horizon. Kirara transformed and they were off to Kaede's village. She watched the scenery go by as she lost herself in thought. They had so much to do; yet, it seemed simple. She wished that life were a bit simpler.

'We still have to search for Moryomaru and stop him from gaining anymore power,' Kagome thought.

Moryomaru was the embodiment of Naraku's heart in the form of a baby. He was constantly absorbing youkai in an attempt to become more powerful then Naraku. Hakudoushi, Akago's other half had built a puppet for him. Naraku had then allowed Hakudoushi to be destroyed; now they worked to destroy Moryomaru. Kagome wondered what the evil creature was doing now. Kanna had also fled with Moryomaru in order to help him gain more power. A frown creased her forehead as she leaned her head against Inuyasha's shoulder.

'I wonder if Moryomaru will succeed in out powering Naraku,' Kagome thought as she closed her eyes.

She shivered at the thought of something more powerful then Naraku out there. Kagome didn't need a creature like that getting the Shikon no Tama. His form always caused her discomfort since he was naked. Only recently had he put on a pair of hakama. His body was covered in blue markings. The markings formed on his stomach and around his arms, they were like thick stripes. Moryomaru had flesh like spikes sticking out of his wrists, elbows, and shoulders. He could constantly reshape his body into anything he wanted.

"Kagome, what do you plan to do at the village?" Sango called down to Kagome. Kagome raised her head up to Sango from Inuyasha's hair and smiled.

"I plan to try and search for the Tama," Kagome answered. She noticed Miroku frown and Inuyasha scoff.

"You should rest," Miroku advised.

"I can not waste a moment," Kagome seriously said.

"You lost a lot of energy entering the barrier, and now you want to waste more searching for the Tama?" Inuyasha angrily questioned.

"I have to search for that Tama," Kagome claimed.

"You'll work yourself to death!" Inuyasha growled.

'Death,' Kagome wistfully thought.

"Do you want to work yourself to death and leave me alone?" Inuyasha softly question as his grip tightened on her. She was on his back while he ran. Kagome tensed at the words and sighed.

"No, I'll rest," promised Kagome with a sad smile.

"You better," Inuyasha grunted.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she walked into her hut. She had explained to the group that she had to rest. A smile touched her lips as she searched for any intruders. Once she was assured that she had her privacy she walked to her room and sat on the futon. Kagome reached into her haori and pulled out the shard of the Tama. She grasped it in her hand and concentrated on it. A small breath left her lips as she fell backwards and focused only on the shard.

She could sense the shards from a certain distance, but she had pondered on a new technique. All the shards were connected and each had a soul within them. Kagome had wondered if she could connect with the souls and try to sense them that way. Her reasoning was that the shards had to have some awareness of each shard. If she were right, then the shard in her grasp would lead her to the other shards.

The shard pulsed and Kagome felt herself drawn into it. She could feel its cries to be complete. Her face went calm as she felt the shard search for itself across Japan. She could feel the pure souls of the Tama becoming weakened from Naraku's taint. Kagome wished that she had taken Kouga's shards when she had the chance. Naraku had stolen his shards at Mount Hakurei. Kagome traveled through the link until she reached a purple void. A soft growl came from her throat as she felt the evil surround her. Kagome scanned the area and smirked in triumph when she found the Tama. It was a dark purple orb that was held in the palm of Naraku's hand.

"Naraku," Kagome hissed as she glared at him. She didn't think he would know of searching for the shards this way.

"Kukuku, I see you've discovered this method of shard hunting," Naraku calmly said as he studied the Miko.

"And I see you're still weak," Kagome taunted. He couldn't hurt her through a link like this. His crimson eyes glared at her form.

"And I see you are still one step behind," Naraku spoke with a cruel laugh.

"No, I am one step closer to destroying you," Kagome responded. Naraku raised his hand to chin and smirked.

"Maybe you should be saying that 'you are one step closer to your revenge'," Naraku stated as he eyes shone in victory. Kagome's face faltered into a frown before she stilled her features.

"Revenge is just a plus when it comes to destroying you," Kagome softly said as she smiled at him.

"Then you better do it fast, because you are still one step behind," Naraku warned with a smile full of malice.

Kagome glared at him as he appeared in front of her. His hand wrapped around her throat and he lifted her into the air. Panic coursed through her being as she felt herself being strangled. Naraku laughed at her weak struggles. Kagome dug her nails into his skin and released her Miko ki. He yelped and dropped her wheezing form.

"I will destroy you," Kagome promised before she was ripped out of that world.

Her eyes snapped open and she noticed the amber orbs peering at her. Kagome sat up and the shard fell to the floor. Inuyasha glared at the shard that was a darker shade of purple. His displeasure showed as Kagome reached out and purified it. Inuyasha turned her face to his and he scowled.

"You promised us that you'd rest!" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome still felt weak from searching for the Tama.

"I needed to find the Tama," Kagome whispered as she lay back down.

"You look dead," Inuyasha mumbled as he sat beside her and tucked her in.

"Kohaku doesn't have a shard," Kagome whispered.

"Is he…dead?" Inuyasha whispered.

"I don't know," Kagome whispered.

"We have to tell Sango," Inuyasha firmly said.

"I know," Kagome whispered as she gazed up at the wooden ceiling. Inuyasha sighed and pushed a black strand of hair behind her ears.

"You should rest," Inuyasha whispered before he left the room.

Kagome slowly closed her eyes. Her mind went blank and this time she did rest. She knew that Naraku would be no easy feat. It would take everything they had to beat him, maybe their lives.

* * *

Morning came all to soon for her taste. The sunshine blurred her vision as she walked out of her hut and into the world. Kagome smiled, this time she could feel the Tama calling out to her. She ran and woke the others telling them whatshe sensed. Sango seemed a bit depressed, but her fury fueled her. Miroku had told her about her brother. Kirara transformed and they were off towards the location of the Tama. Kagome had gathered her arrows and bow and watched the village vanish into the distance.

Nervousness griped her stomach as she thought about the upcoming battle. Her attention was drawn back to the Tama as it pulsed. The tainted energy sickened her as she felt her own shard pulse with purity. Naraku stood there in the field, but it was not what they had expected.

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry this chapter is so short, but I just wanted to pave the way for the next chapter. This story is offically finished, save for editing! I'm so proud that I finished it!(does a happy dance) All I need to do is update on time!  
Please leave a review  
If anybody likes Trigun I'm trying my hand at a Trigun crossover with Inuyasha.


	15. Sympathy

Sympathy 

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories_

**Stressed**

* * *

Kagome stared at Naraku's broken form as she slid off Inuyasha's back. She stalked over to him with Inuyasha closely behind her. His armor was ripped off and he was missing an arm. Kagome could feel the Tama, but it wasn't with him. Laughter filled the air and their eyes searched the forest. Moryomaru dropped down from the sky with flesh like wings. Kagome's eyes narrowed as she spotted the Tama where his heart was. His lavender hair softly fluttered in the wind as hisvolet eyes glared at them. Naraku pushed himself up and Kagome grinned. 

"This is beautiful," Kagome whispered as she noched an arrow.

Naraku had finally been done in by one of his detachments. She couldn't feel sympathy for this monster. She could, but she refused to show sympathy. Moryomaru softly laughed as his gaze landed on her.

"Attacking the weak…Miko?" Moryomaru taunted. Kagome quickly spun around and released her arrow.

The Miko ki flared to life and Moryomaru's eye widened in shock as half his face blew apart. Inuyasha didn't bothering drawing Tetsusaiga. Moryomaru fed off youki based attacks. Sango quickly swung her Hiraikotsu and cursed when Moryomaru smacked it away. He jumped a distance away and his body quickly regenerated. Kagome figured that they needed to catch him off guard in order to get any hits.

"Pathetic, you're just as weak as your incarnation," Kagome sighed as she flashed him a look of disappointment.

"It saddens me that he is so weak," Miroku agreed as she pulled out an ofuda.

Sango watched the two of them in confusion before grinning. Moryomaru was frowning at them.

"Quite a shame," Sango sighed.

Inuyasha unsheathed his Tetsusaiga and it quickly transformed. On the dull side of the blade a few dragon scales appeared. Kagome noched an arrow and aimed for his head. She didn't want to risk breaking the Tama again. The Tetsusaiga pulsed and Kagome knew that Inuyasha was preparing to absorb Moryomaru's youki.

"You are all mistaken!" Moryomaru shouted as he blindly attacked them.

They separated and Miroku landed behind the enraged youkai. He chanted and sent the ofuda flying towards Moryomaru's back. A scream tore through the air as the ofuda began to bind his power. Moryomaru turned around and lunged at Miroku. Sango flew by on Kirara and grabbed Miroku from the sharp claws.

"Thank you Sango," Miroku whispered as his hand slid to her rear.

"Not now!" Sango hissed as she slapped him and pushed him into a tree.

Kagome charged her Hamaya and released it. It hit the ofuda and the combined spiritual powers tore at his body. Kagome smiled as the Tama slowly began to purify. Inuyasha grinned and jumped at Moryomaru. The Tetsusaiga cut into Moryomaru's body and began to absorb the youkai. Kagome quickly fired another arrow. If the Tetsusaiga absorbed too much youki, then it would turn black and cause Inuyasha pain. Her Miko ki purified him even more. Inuyasha pulled away once the Tetsusaiga began to turn black. Sango flew back around used her Kusarikama to bind the youkai. He struggled against the bonds and cursed.

Miroku quickly placed an ofuda on Sango's weapon. The ki traveled through the metal and Moryomaru screamed. Kagome ran towards him and stuck her hand inside the clay body. She grimaced as she felt him pull her inside him. Her hand clutched the Tama and she yelped. He was trying to absorb her. Inuyasha grabbed her by the waist and ripped her away from the youkai.

"Thanks Inuyasha," Kagome gratefully said.

"Stupid girl," Inuyasha teased.

Kagome showed him the now purified Tama and he grinned. Inuyasha set Kagome on the ground and held the Tetsusaiga in front of him. The blade transformed into a giant diamond. He brought it down against the ground and thousands of diamonds shot out toward Moryomaru.

"Diamond Spear Blast!" Inuyasha shouted.

Moryomaru screamed as his body was torn apart by the diamonds. Sango landed on the ground and kicked a piece of his clay body. This monster had tried to kill her brother for his shard. She silently prayed that Kohaku would still be alive. Kagome turned her attention back to Naraku; he had left the area once more. A scowl made its way to her face as she cursed. She wanted him dead, and she wanted his corpse at her feet now. A hand squeezed her shoulder and she smiled at Inuyasha.

"Next time," Inuyasha promised her.

"He's weak now, his heart has been destroyed," Miroku stated as he turned toward the area that Naraku was at.

"How long do you think it will take him to recover?" Kagome asked.

"Last time it took him a few months, maybe it'll take him a year," Inuyasha suggested.

"I hope so," Kagome whispered as they nodded in agreement.

* * *

  
Four Months Later

Kagome glared at the figure in front of her as she noched her arrow and took aim at him. His back was to them and she knew that shooting a man or youkai in the back was wrong. Inuyasha was currently knocked out; his battle-tired body was leaning against a tree. Miroku held a barrier as he protected Sango's body. She was cradling her brother's corpse. Kagome's eyes flashed with hate as her Miko ki gathered at the tip of her arrow. The energy was turning a soft black as Naraku turned his gaze to her. His laughter filled the air as he pointed at her.

"I have finally corrupted your soul!" He claimed as he sent a tentacle toward her.

Kagome didn't bother to notice that her arrow was consumed in black ki as it traveled toward Naraku. Since the ki was corrupted, it just ended up pinning him to a tree through his shoulder. Naraku grinned as the corrupted ki spread through his body. Inuyasha grunted and opened his amber orbs to watch the scene. Naraku was still a powerful youkai, save for the fact that his body was weak. Kagome pulled out an arrow and held it in her hand like a knife. She wanted to make him suffer for his crimes. Miroku collapsed to the ground as he heaved in breathes. He watched Kagome walk toward Naraku with an intent to kill.

The Tama around her neck flashed a dark purple as she approached Naraku. Kagome held the arrow above her head as she prepared to attack. Inuyasha quickly got to his feet knowing he had to stop her. He wanted Naraku dead, but Kagome would be further tainted by his death. Sango stopped her mourning and her eyes widened in fear. Kagome brought the arrow down as Naraku grinned.

"Use my death to seal your tainted faint," Naraku whispered as the arrow came closer.

The arrow fell from her head and Inuyasha fell to his knees as he watched the scene. Sesshoumaru swatted the arrow from her hand and restrained her in his Mokomoko-sama. He unsheathed the Tenseiga and brought it down on Naraku's body. Naraku screamed as the black arch from the Tenseiga consumed his soul. Kagome growled in annoyance and screamed her frustration. She had been denied her revenge. Sesshoumaru sheathed the Tenseiga and glanced at her with a look of pity. Kagome ceased her struggle as she recognized the pity.

"You are being foolish," Sesshoumaru stated as he raised her to his eye level.

"I don't want your words of wisdom," Kagome growled at him as she glared at him. His Mokomoko-sama tightened its grip in warning.

"Miko, you are a Miko and will act like one," Sesshoumaru warned.

"I just wanted my revenge," Kagome softly hissed.

"You would seal your fate to darkness for revenge, your act would have been in vain," Sesshoumaru stated as he watched her calm.

"You would never understand my reasons," Kagome whispered as she looked away from his amber orbs.

"Don't misunderstand my intentions. I only wish the Shikon no Tama to remain pure. If that was to be corrupted then my lands would be thrown into chaos," Sesshoumaru clarified.

Kagome smiled at him with pity as he scowled. She knew how he gained the new attack with Tenseiga. Toutousai had reformed the Tenseiga because Sesshoumaru had shone anger for another. Kagura, the wind youkai had opened Sesshoumaru's heart from the cold ice cage. No matter what the Taiyoukai said, he cared. He showed he cared because he watched over Rin and kept Jaken around. There had also been times when he had offered advice to his brother. Kagome sighed and looked away from him in shock.

'I would have killed Naraku…and not for the right reasons,' Kagome realized.

Sesshoumaru watched as the Tama reverted to its soft pink color. He was pleased that the human had come to her senses. He didn't want a rampaging Miko on his list of problems.

"I will not fall prey to darkness again, Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome firmly assured.

"Good," Sesshoumaru calmly said as he released his grip on her.

She followed him with her eyes as he walked over to his brother. Inuyasha glared at him, he was ready for a taunt. Sesshoumaru looked away and unsheathed the Tenseiga. He stood in front of Kohaku's body and brought the sword down. Kohaku's brown eyes shot open and he sat up. Sesshoumaru silently continued on his way until he vanished into the forest. Kagome sighed and walked over to Inuyasha. It was time for them to all go home and relax.

"**Look**!" Miroku shouted as pulled the prayer beads off of his hand.

The Kazaana finally vanished leaving an unharmed palm. Miroku turned to Sango and pulled her from her brother. She looked at the palm before she hugged him. Miroku tilted her head up and kissed her. Kagome gave a girly giggle as Inuyasha gagged. Kagome elbowed him and he smiled.

"What do we do know?" Inuyasha softly asked.

"We live," Kagome answered.

* * *

Kaede greeted them and the sun had finally set. A bomb fire was held in the middle of the village as they celebrated Naraku's death. Kagome watched the flames flicker. She turned to Kaede they left into the hut to talk. Kagome had described what had occurred with her Miko powers. Kaede's face was grim but she hugged the young girl. 

"It seems that Kikyo's curse had remained," Kaede whispered.

"What curse?" Kagome asked with a bit of anger.

"Remember Tsubaki?" Kaede asked.

"Yes, but she is dead," Kagome remembered the Kuro Miko.

"I understand that you had fallen out of love with Inuyasha. You cared abut him as a friend, and I thought that would be enough to save you from the curse," Kaede explained.

"I don't understand," Kagome whispered.

"Tsubaki cursed Kikyo, the curse would kill her if she ever held a man dear," Kaede explained.

"It remained with my soul," Kagome whispered.

"The curse will cause you suffer an untimely death," Kaede explained. "I knew that hanyou was trouble."

Kagome chuckled and replied, "It is not Inuyasha's fault."

"You don't love him?" Kaede questioned with confusion.

"I fell in love with another," Kagome whispered as her hand pulled the pouch that carried the ashes. Kaede's eyes traveled to the pouch and she frowned.

"If he is dead…then the curse should not be in effect," Kaede whispered.

"Yet, I am losing my holy powers and slowly weakening," Kagome sighed.

"That is why you have been so pale, your body is weakening," Kaede confirmed.

"I guess the curse can't be removed," Kagome sighed.

"You would have to give up your heart and love for him," Kaede said.

"Then I guess I will die happy," Kagome firmly said as she stood. Kaede reached out and grasped Kagome's wrist.

"I don't want to lose another sister," the old Miko confided. Kagome sighed and sat down next to the Miko.

"Don't tell the others of this," Kagome requested. "They deserve some peace."

"What will you do? You will continue to weaken," Kaede stated.

"I am going to go on a journey in an attempt to cleanse myself," Kagome claimed.

"If you wish to cleanse yourself, then you must get rid of that man," Kaede advised.

Kagome gave a sad smile and replied, "No."

* * *

She could feel the warmth from the fire as she drew closer to Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha was perched on a roof a few feet away. Kagome noticed they were holding hands; she stepped away before she could be noticed. She didn't have the heart to ruin their happy moment. 

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked as he pulled her away from the content couple. Kagome smiled at him as they walked into the shade of the trees.

"I have to leave…on a spiritual journey," Kagome simply said.

"Spiritual journey," Inuyasha doubtfully repeated.

"I must travel alone to cleanse my soul," Kagome dramatically informed as she sighed.

"What temple?" Inuyasha asked.

"I will travel south to the Temple of…temple of…wait a moment," Kagome sighed as she thought of something.

"Kagome," Inuyasha sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I am going to travel to Ise-Jingu in order to purify myself!" Kagome proudly stated.

"How long will you be?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome's face took on a shocked expression.

"You won't stop me?" She questioned.

"What's the point? You'll just yell at me anyways," Inuyasha mumbled.

"True," Kagome sighed. Inuyasha growled at her.

"You're not supposed to agree!" He growled.

Kagome reached up and patted his head with a smile. His face fell as a blush rose to his cheeks.

"Be a good boy," Kagome teased as she skipped off. Inuyasha growled but quickly grinned. There wasn't many times when she smiled like that. He could let the comment pass, if it would keep her smiling.

* * *

Author's Note:

I know I skipped a lot of time, but I want to get Bankotsu back into the story.  
As for Inuyasha and Kagome, the battle at Mt. Hakurei made them realize that Friendship is most important then petty arguements, even though they will still argue  
Please leave a review after the beep...(Beep)


	16. Child of the Wind

Child of the Wind

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories_

**Stressed  
**

* * *

Kagome wiped the sweat from her brow and crossed the wooden bridge in front of her. She had been traveling for four days to reach this shrine. She had finally arrived at the Ise-jingu shrine. Kagome walked to the side of the bridge and gazed at the river with awe. The river was a beautiful emerald green that was surround by forest. Kagome stepped off the bridge and walked down to the river. Kagome kneeled down next to thewater and splashed her face with the crystal coolness. She stood up and smiled at her reflection, she looked tired. Her skin was still pale and her hair wasn't as shiny as before. 

"What must I do to live?" Kagome softly questioned the river.

"I recommend not talking to yourself…people may begin to question your state of mind," a calm voice recommended.

Kagome sighed and turned around, she didn't want a fight. She could clearly see that he was a youkai. It amazed her that her Miko powers were weakening to the point of that she couldn't sense a simple youkai. Kagome stared at the boy and wondered why he was on sacred ground anyway. She figured she should be polite, he hadn't shown her any hostility.

"I am Higurashi Kagome," Kagome introduced, deciding it would be rude to call him a bird.

"Maro," he simply said as he nodded to her.

Kagome studied him figuring it was best to know everything about a person. She didn't want to be caught off guard in case he attacked. He had black wings with silky feathers that rested against his back. Kagome took note that he wore a hakama and haori that had a silver honeycomb pattern on the sleeves. He also had a silver sash over the black material. His armor consisted of a chest plate and nothing else. In his left hand, he held a giant leaf of an Aralia plant. Kagome couldn't see his face or his hair because of the helmet he wore. The helmet was shaped in the form of a crow's head with a beak; she still couldn't find his eyes.

"Nice to meet you Maro-san," Kagome softly said.

"Are you headed to the shrine?" Maro questioned her as his head motioned to the shrine up ahead.

"Yes, I wanted to purify myself there," Kagome explained, she decided that honesty wouldn't condemn her.

"I see…you do know that no one lives there," Maro explained. Kagome's eyes widened in shock as she carefully watched the youkai.

"What happened to the caretakers?" Kagome questioned in suspicion.

"They died of a sickness, the Lords haven't sent anyone else to watch over the sacred ground," Maro answered with a hint of sadness.

"So, why do you remain here?" Kagome questioned.

"I have decided to guard the shrine until another comes," Maro proudly informed.

Kagome nodded, but she would not take her eyes off him. He seemed like a good person, but she knew better then to blindly trust.

"I will be staying there until I complete my mission, I hope you're pleasant company," Kagome softly said with a smile.

Kagome watched as the youkai reached up and removed his helmet. His glazed sapphire hair fell to his chin as he fully removed the helmet. Her blue-gray eyes made contact with his immediately. She stared into pearl blue eyes and deemed that he could be trusted. His face still held the boyish charm of a young man in his late teens. His cheekbones were high and his skin was a soft ivory. He bowed to her and quickly stood back up.

"I would be honored to have a Miko stay at the shrine I guard," Maro quickly said.

"Are you the only one here?" Kagome questioned as they walked back up to the bridge.

"Unfortunately I am," Maro sighed as his features saddened.

"I am sorry to bring up painful memories," Kagome apologized. He looked at her and smiled.

"Don't apologize, it's not your fault if my memories are sad," Maro assured.

"How long have you been here?" Kagome questioned since the silence was bugging her.

"I've been watching this shrine for about fifty years," Maro answered as he counted the seasons.

Kagome softly laughed and said, "You only look about seventeen."

"Karasu-Tengu age even slower then a normal youkai," Maro informed.

"So you are the one that caused my villages rice fields to overflow," Kagome joked as he chuckled.

"That was my sister," Maro informed with a nervous laugh. Kagome blanked, she was only joking even if the rice fields were damaged one year.

They walked past the stage of the shrine and into the main temple. He led her to the back of the temple where there were a few rooms. He slide open a shoji screen and coughed at the dust that arose. Kagome laughed as his nose twitched in distaste.

"I thought you watched the shrine," Kagome dryly said.

"I do…I just don't clean," he informed.

Kagome nodded and walked into the room. She slide open another pair of shoji doors to reveal a beautiful garden. Maro came back into the room with two brooms. They quickly swept the remaining dust away and cleared away any cobwebs. Kagome smiled at the quick, but satisfying job.

"I suppose you don't cook," Kagome said as she looked to him.

"I don't eat meat," Maro corrected.

"No fish?" Kagome questioned.

"Nope," Maro assured.

"I guess I can clean the shrine in thanks for allowing me to stay here," Kagome stated since she didn't want to screw up the meals.

"You don't have to," Maro assured.

"It would be no problem," Kagome assured with a wave of her hand.

"Then I guess I will prepare our meals," Maro sighed knowing the girl wouldn't change her mind.

"Where is the nearest waterfall?" Kagome questioned. His eyebrow rose in surprise.

"You really do plan to purify yourself," Maro mumbled before he answered. "I'll take you to closest one."

"Then let me just get changed," Kagome said as he left her room.

Kagome quickly changed into a white kimono. The material was thick enough that you wouldn't see through it. She had removed her bra and went with a simple cotton material. Kagome didn't want to have messed up bra. She slipped on her Zori sandals, grabbed her beads, and left the room. Maro smiled at her and took note that she had her Hami-Yumi with her. Kagome memorized the trail they took so she could come here on her own. The sound of rushing watering made it to her ears in no time. She smiled at the sight of the waterfall. It was perfect to begin her cleaning.

"The last time I tried to meditate under a waterfall I almost drowned," Maro mumbled as she chuckled.

"There's a certain way you have to do it," Kagome advised as she wrapped her beads around her wrist and walked to the lakes side.

Maro watched as she looked at the rocks from every angle. She smiled and climbed up on the rocks careful of the slippery spots. She carefully got under the waterfall so half of her body was facing him. She closed her eyes and relaxed against the cold chill.

"Amazing," Maro mumbled as he flew next to her and studied her calm features.

"It's not that special," Kagome assured with a soft smile.

"Are you sure that your not a Betsushikime?" Maro questioned.

"I am in no way a warrior woman…if anything, I am weak," Kagome sadly assured.

"You seem pretty strong," Maro complimented.

"I will accept your compliment even if I don't agree," Kagome whispered.

"Why do you wish to purify yourself?" Maro questioned.

"I am cursed," Kagome softly answered.

"Cursed?" Maro questioned in confusion.

"My incarnation was cursed to die an untimely death if she ever fell in love, and that curse carried over to me," Kagome explained.

"That can easily be broken," Maro assured as he smiled at her. Kagome opened her eyes in shock; she didn't dare to have such hope.

"Are you sure?" Kagome softly questioned.

"Positive," Maro confidently assured.

"How?" Kagome questioned.

"All you have to do is have the person that cursed you remove it, or you can remove the curse once you become strong enough," Maro explained.

"The person that cursed me is dead and I will never have that power," Kagome whispered.

"What about the Shikon no Tama you carry?" Maro whispered.

Kagome reached up and grabbed the Tama in an attempt to hide it. The thought had never crossed her mind.

"Never, that would only taint the jewel," Kagome firmly said.

"Wise answer, I will train you," Maro seriously said.

"What?" Kagome asked in shock.

"I've got nothing better to do," Maro supplied.

"What would I owe you?" Kagome questioned.

"Nothing, I just wish to train a warrior," Maro assured.

"I accept your offer if it is honest and holds no deceit," Kagome humbly said as she bowed her head.

Her bowing her head gave the waterfall enough leverage to wash her off the rock. Maro laughed as she screamed and fell into the lake. When she made it to the surface, he flew down and pulled her back to shore. Kagome thanked him and rung her hair out. Maro watched and studied her actions with an intense gaze.

'If I can train a Betsushikime then I will be worthy of my clan,' Maro thought with a smile.

Kagome watched Maro as he stared at the waterfall in thought. She knew that Karasu-Tengu were worthy fighters. They were not only strong fighters; they were intelligent and honorable. They had always helped warriors find their way in order to stop tyrants. Kagome made an internal agreement that this youkai could be trusted until he proved himself dishonorable. Kagome smiled at the sky and beamed with joy.

'If I become strong enough I will be able to be with him,' Kagome determined.

* * *

Their dinner was short and sweet. Kagome felt like she had her arms ripped off. She knew her arms were sturdy enough to wield a bow, but she had never felt this sore. Maro focused on her finding her inner peace while balancing two weights in each arm. Kagome's lip twitched as she thought about the training that would come. She didn't see why she had to be physically strong. 

"What will we train in tomorrow?" Kagome questioned.

"Tonight you will train in illusions and how to see through them," Maro stated.

"I can already do that," Kagome scoffed and he frowned.

"You must be able to tell when someone is bluffing and be able to confront your own fears," Maro clarified. Kagome sheepishly smiled and nodded.

"My fear…I don't have one," Kagome assured.

"Everyone has a fear," Maro assured as he bit into his apple.

"My fears have all come to pass," Kagome assured. Maro raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"Well see," Maro whispered. He wanted his warrior to be perfect.

Kagome had a feeling of dread.

* * *

Kagome stood under the moonlight as she gazed Maro's form. He wore his crow helmet once more and she knew it was to conceal his emotions. Kagome watched as his figure slowly vanished from her sight. She squinted and could see that he put up a barrier to hide himself. Kagome patiently waited as a form stepped out of the shadows of a barrier. 

A fist punched her and sent her flying. She coughed up blood and noticed that she was really bleeding. Fear coursed through her as she remembered this was just an illusion. A warm hand caressed her face and she met the cerulean eyes with dread. Kagome embraced the figure with a feeling of joyful fear and yelped as she was roughly pulled away and tossed to the side. A sword pierced through her stomach and she screamed in pain.

"I told you I'd get ya," the voice whispered.

"Bankotsu," Kagome whispered as everything went black.

* * *

Author's Note:  


Thanks to all the wonderful reviewers! Without you I wouldn't update, the reviews let me know that people actually read this!  
I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have finals and I've been cramming all the info I can. I've also been working nine hour days while studyings. I think I'll update this story on the 19th since finals will be over.  
Sorry, but I won't bash Kikyo in this fic, and Kagome won't die from this curse(or will she?)  
Please leave a review after the beep  
Beep


	17. Ashes to Ashes

Ashes to Ashes

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories/Telepathy _

**Stressed**

* * *

_  
"Kagome," the gentle voice called out to her darkened cage._

_Her blue eyes slowly opened to reveal where she was. Fear shot through her as she took in the scenery. A man with blue-gray eyes stared down at her; his short black hair was slightly messy. Kagome slowly gazed up at the man with a smile. He picked her up and hugged her to his chest. Kagome softly giggled as he spun her around. Cherry blossoms fell around them as they laughed together._

_"Are you happy Kagome?" The man questioned._

_"Very much daddy!" Kagome piped with a giggle._

_"It's your brother's birthday," her dad spoke._

_"Souta is **so** cute!" Kagome quickly said as she remembered his chubby cheeks from when he was first born._

_"What do you want to get him?" Her dad questioned. Kagome stuck her thumb in her mouth as she thought._

_"Let's get him a puppy!" Kagome exclaimed._

_Her father gently laughed at her enthusiasm. Kagome picked up a cherry blossom and let it float on the gentle breeze. Kagome's attention turned to the children in the park. They danced around a child in the middle of the circle. _

_"Kagome, Kagome," they children sang as she watched them. "When does the bird inside the cage come out?"_

_She watched them as her father grasped her hand._

_"At dawns and evenings."_

_Her father watched the children play as the child in the middle kept his eyes closed._

_"Who is in front of the back, where a crane and turtle slipped and fell?"_

_The children finished the song and the children stopped dancing in a circle. The child in the middle called out a name and frowned when he got it wrong. The children laughed and chanted 'still the oni' at him._

_"Father," Kagome whispered to him._

_"Yes," he softly whispered back._

_"What's a Kagome?" She softly asked._

_"You are," he replied with a smile._

_"I know that," Kagome sighed as she rolled her eyes, "but what is Kagome in that song?"_

_"I'm not sure, nobody knows what or who Kagome is." Her father answered with a smile._

_Kagome nodded her head to show that she accepted the answer, but she didn't accept the answer. Her father smiled at her and picked her back up again. He waited for the light to change before he crossed the street. Kagome kissed his cheek and whispered an 'I love you.' He smiled before a horn blared. Her eyes widened as she felt herself thrown from her father's arms. A scream and squealing tires reached her ears as she began to sob._

**_"Daddy!"

* * *

_**

Kagome sat up as she heaved in breathes. She wiped her tears and noticed she was drenched in sweat. Fear coursed through her as she crawled out of the futon and to the shoji door. She pushed herself to the knees and threw open the shoji door. A cool breeze glided around her form as she tried to rid herself of the nightmare. She ran a shaky hand through her sweat filled hair. Kagome coughed andshivered. The shoji screen to her room was opened and Maro stepped through.

Her blue-gray eyes watched as he kneeled in front of her. He reached out and checked her pupils before sighing. He carefully picked her up and carried her back to her futon. Kagome pulled her sheet to her and shivered. Maro sat beside her and gazed at her form.

"If I had known you had this much fear, then I would have never pushed you to confront them this soon," Maro whispered to her.

"Is this…is the training bringing out my fears?" Kagome questioned with some anger.

"Yes," Maro admitted.

Kagome stopped shivering and went still. She had long forgotten how her father had died. She had known, but she blocked most of it out. Kagome sat up, wiped the sweat away, and glared at the sweat soaked sheets. She had long since blocked the memory of her father's death away. Kagome shivered as she remembered the blood and sound of sirens. Her eyes closed and she could see him taking his last few breaths. Kagome bit her lower lip and realized she knew her father was dead, but she hadn't accepted it. Kagome buried her face within her hands and sobbed.

"I'm sorry," Maro whispered.

"**No!"** Kagome quickly snapped at him. "Naraku could of used this memory to weaken me, it's better this way."

Maro smiled and patted her back. Kagome looked at him in confusion. He stood up and stretched.

"You are learning," Maro whispered as he walked out of the room.

Kagome nodded with a sad smile. She stood up and decided that it was time to take another bath. Her nerves had stopped bothering her and the impact of the memory was slowly going away. Kagome quickly walked down to the river where she bathed within the cool currents. She quickly dressed in her Chihaya and tied her hair back with a red sash. Kagome made the sash into a bow and smiled at her work. Kagome then stood up and made her way back to the shrine.

Maro was waiting at the end of the bridge. She stopped a few feet away and noticed that he wore his crow helmet again. Kagome stopped and wondered what lesson could he teach her now. Maro held the giant leaf in his left hand and quickly brought it down. Kagome held her arm up to block the wind that pushed her back. Kagome grimaced as another wave of wind pushed her back. He was going to make her earn her way into the temple. Kagome pulled her beads out and threw them into the air. The red and white beads scattered into the wind before they began to glow white. Kagome pointed to Maro.

"Beads of Red and white, restrain the enemy, listen and obey my call," Kagome chanted as they shot off after him.

Kagome grinned as they circled around Maro and formed a giant chain around his body. She frowned when he brought the leaf fan down and sent the beads to the ground. Kagome growled in annoyance and picked up one of the fallen beads. She held it within her palms and sighed.

"**Disarm**!" Kagome shouted.

The beads went flying as they pulsed. Kagome watched as they shot through the fan and rendered it useless. Kagome felt sorrow for the lost of his weapon. Maro took off into the sky and plunged down to the earth. Kagome felt her fear rearing its ugly head again. She began to panic and felt as if the battle was over. He would be able to dodge her beads.

_"Are you happy Kagome?"_

'No, father I'm miserable,' Kagome thought as she watched Maro appear closer.

_"What's a Kagome?"_

'A Kagome is weak,' Kagome thought with disdain.

_"I'm not sure, nobody knows what or who Kagome is."_

"I am not weak," Kagome firmly growled as she held her hands above.

Maro's eyes widened as he tried to stop the impact. The barrier flared to life with a flash of bluish energy. Kagome watched as he slammed into the barrier and was shot into the river. Her eyes were wide in shock. She heard her heartbeat as she studied the pulsing ki. Kagome lowered her hands and the barrier vanished.

'What is this power? The curse is supposed to weaken me,' Kagome questioned as her mind raced.

Kagome sank to her knees and stared at her hands in shock. She pulled the Tama from her neck and realized that is was radiating purity. It had been dulled for the past couple of days. She wondered if she was growing stronger.

"You pack a punch," Maro stated as he landed back on the bridge.

"The curse is supposed to weaken me…I don't understand," Kagome whispered as he picked her up.

"Are you sure the curse followed you?" Maro asked.

"Yes…no, it ended when Kikyo died," Kagome answered as he smiled.

"The curse was all in your mind," Maro assured her.

"Then how come my power became corrupt?" Kagome questioned.

"Your fears clouded your heart," Maro suggested.

"Then why was I so pale and solemn?" Kagome challenged.

"Mood swings," Maro teased and panicked as he noticed her glare. "I kid, I kid!"

"So it was all in my mind," Kagome whispered.

"You just locked yourself in your own misery," Maro stated as he studied her.

Kagome nodded in understanding before she hugged him. She had been so caught up in her sorrow; she was killing herself from the inside. Kagome did a happy dance as her eyes lit up with an idea. She turned to Maro and smiled.

"I need to go north for a few days," Kagome claimed.

"What for?" Maro questioned, he didn't want her training to be delayed.

"I need to bring back someone special to me," Kagome whispered. She felt a renewed hope.

"How will you get there?" Maro questioned.

"I…I don't know," Kagome whispered.

Maro sighed and whistled loudly. Kagome raised an eyebrow in question as nothing happened. He smiled and her and remained confused.

"Release your Miko ki," Maro whispered.

Kagome nodded and let her ki radiated from her form. A gentle song touched her ears and she smiled. Kagome allowed her ki to reach for the song she heard in the forest. The song became louder and she heard a whisper. Her eyes closed and she marveled in the song of the forest. Her eyes opened when she noticed that the song was that of everything living. Kagome watched as a cloud shot down from the sky. She took a step back in slightshock as it landed in front of her. It pulsed with pure energy and took form. Kagome stilled as she watched the figure in front of her.

"A Kirin," Kagome whispered in admiration.

"_There is nothing to fear"_

"How do you know him?" Kagome whispered in glee.

"I met him in my travels," Maro answered.

"Can I pet him?" Kagome hesitantly asked.

"Ask him," Maro encouraged.

"May I?" Kagome asked the pure creature.

"_You may"_

Kagome squealed in delight as she rushed toward the Kirin. His shoulders reached her shoulders as he stood on all fours. Kagome compared him to a white horse and found that his beauty exceeded that. Kagome ran her hand along his skin expecting to feel fur. Her eyes widened in shock as she felt the pearly scales that covered his body. Her hand traced the scales to his mane. His mane was iridescent blue that reflected the sky he had dropped from. The fur around his sky blue hooves flowed in an invisible wind. Kagome followed the mane and ran her hand along his scale-covered face. She found that he had a single white horn sticking out of his forehead.

Kagome gazed into his sky blue eyes and sighed. She rested her forehead against his, just below the horn. He snorted and his breath flowed against her skin. Kagome could feel there minds linking and she knew there was nothing to fear.

"_You answered my song," the Kirin whispered to her mind._

_"I could not help it, it called to me," Kagome honestly said._

_"Because you have answered with such purity I will be your guardian," the Kirin responded._

_"That is too much to ask for," Kagome protested as her eyes opened and gazed into his._

_"I offer it," the Kirin assured._

_"Thank you…"_

_"You may call me Joukai," the Kirin whispered._

"Joukai-sama," Kagome tested. "I am Kagome."

"I see he likes you," Maro broke their conversation.

"He is so…beautiful," Kagome whispered.

"He'll guard you with his life no matter what happens," Maro assured.

"Then I'll be back soon," Kagome assured.

Maro nodded and watched as the Kirin lowered to the ground her to climb onto his back. Kagome secured her hands in his mane and mentally told him where to go. He nodded and they glowed white before they shot off into the sky. Kagome laughed as she felt the wind rush against her. She buried her face in Joukai's mane and sighed. She would never forget this experience.

_"Why do you wish to visit this Enju?" Joukai inquired._

_"I once fell in love with a resurrected human," Kagome confided._

_"I can feel the truth in your words, but what are your intentions?" Joukai asked._

_"Would it be wrong to bring him back?" Kagome softly questioned._

_"I respect life and death, I would not toy in the matter," Joukai answered._

_"I just want him back," Kagome whispered._

_"Then we shall get him for you," Joukai seriously said as he picked up speed.

* * *

_

Author's Note:

The next chapter will start at where the first chapter left off. And I don't think Maro will get a girl of his own...Anybody know what Kagome's name really means...I mean the rhyme is a real game and all.  
Please leave a review and I'll update as soon as possible  
Happy Holidays!


	18. Resurrection

Author's Note: This chapter begins where the first one left off  
Sorry for the wait but Holidays are hectic!

* * *

  
Resurrection

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Telepathy_

**Stressed  
**

* * *

Kagome watched as Enju worked with determined concentration. She mixed the ashes into dirt and sculpted. Enju asked Kagome to leave and she left with slight hesitation. Joukai had left for the time being; he clearly stated he didn't like the area much. Kagome sat at the edged of the cliff and wondered when the sun would rise. The skywas already beginning to lighten. Her orbs traveled back to the cave when she felt a high amount of ki. Kagome felt the wind pick up and a white orb sped past her and into the darkness of the cave. Kagome stood up and ran into the cave with slight worry. 

"Awaken," Enju firmly spoke as she hit the dirt barrier surrounding the body.

Kagome watched as cracks of light spread throughout the body cast. The first thing she noticed was the face. Tears would have come to her eyes if she had allowed them. The body lay there like a corpse for a few moments. His eyes were close and his chest didn't move. Kagome cautiously approached and kneeled next to the naked body. She ran her hands from his stomach to his face. Her finger traced his cheekbones with a smile.

"He's perfect," Kagome whispered to Enju.

"I think he's my best work," Enju supplied. Kagome nodded in agreement.

"Why isn't he awake?" Kagome questioned with confusion evident.

"His soul is there, it came back to him," Enju mumbled as Kagome tapped his cheek.

"Bankotsu," Kagome sighed as she moved her fingers to his lips.

Kagome had no time to react; his hand shot up and grasped hers. Cerulean eyes shot open and focused on her face. Kagome tensed, she was afraid of the reaction she would receive. She feared that he would hate her like Kikyo hated Inuyasha. His grip slackened and he sat up. He brought her hand to his thigh and stared at his surrounding, Kagome blushed and stilled her hand.

"W-where am I?" Bankotsu asked, his voice sounded as if he just woke up.

"In a cave," Kagome dryly said as he glared at her.

"I can figure that," he retorted.

"Fine, you're lying naked in cave," Kagome supplied with a small smile.

"And why am I naked?" Bankotsu questioned as he smirked at Kagome.

"It's not what you think," Kagome sadly whispered. "You died more than a year ago."

His eyes widened and he tensed. Kagome swore she could see his memories flashing through those blue eyes. Sorrow filled her being when she remembered that he had two deaths to remember. His eyes turned back to her and he pulled her to him. Kagome rest her head against his shoulder as he buried his face in her hair. Kagome sighed as she felt his skin and sadly smiled.

'He's not warm,' Kagome thought.

Kagome quickly pulled away and walked over to Enju. Enju handed Kagome a spare Kimono and sighed. Kagome took note of the Kimono and chuckled. It was a feminine Kimono. Enju chuckled and left the cave. Kagome sighed and tossed the Kimono to Bankotsu. He picked it up and stared at it before he began to blush.

"I can't wear **this**!" He shouted as his face turned red in embarrassment.

"Just wear it until we get back to the temple," Kagome sighed.

Bankotsu silently fumed as his face turned a deeper shade of red. He puffed his cheeks out and Kagome giggled at him. He looked up at Kagome and she bent toward him and pinched his cheeks.

"Is the baby mad?" Kagome cooed at him.

"Huh?" Bankotsu uttered.

Kagome patted his cheek and said, "Get dressed."

Bankotsu shook his head and watched as she walked out of the cave. This time he took notice of her as she remained just outside of the cave. The sunlight illuminated her figure as she raised her face to the sky. Her hair was longer; it stopped just at her lower back. He noticed that she had a red sash in hair, not a normal ribbon. His lips turned into a frown when he realized that it was the sash from his old outfit. Her face was a bit thinner and more mature. Bankotsu quickly dressed in the kimono and grimaced at how feminine he looked. His eyes strayed to the mirror and traced his face.

'I still look the same,' he thought as he turned away from the mirror.

"Thank you Enju," Kagome thanked the girl.

"It was the least I could do," Enju assured as she hugged Kagome.

"If you ever need something don't hesitate to ask," Kagome firmly said with a smile.

Kagome released a bit of ki and Joukai appeared in a flash of wind. Kagome climbed onto his back and Bankotsu followed. Joukai snorted at the male.

_"I don't like him," Joukai firmly declared._

_"Be nice," Kagome scolded._

Enju watched as they took off into the sky. She waved and then pulled her hand back to her heart. She bit her lip and sighed.

'Good luck…you'll need it,' Enju thought.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she felt the wind pass them by, or was it them passing the wind by? Another sigh and she felt his arms tighten around her waist. Kagome felt the side of his face rest in between in shoulder blades. Thoughts ran through her head as she felt his body press against hers. His body. Had she cursed him to a lonely existence like Kikyo all because she was selfish? Kagome cleared the thoughts from her head and smiled toward the sky. She did the right thing; she just had to have done the right thing. 

'Did I do the right thing?' Kagome questioned as she frowned.

Joukai had landed at the bridge to the temple. Kagome sighed and glanced at the man behind her. He was asleep; she could hear the small snore. Kagome softly smiled andgently elbowed him. His eyes slowly opened and rolled them up to met her gaze. Joukai lowered to the ground and Bankotsu slid off followed by Kagome. She bowed to Joukai and watched as he took off. Kagome grabbed Bankotsu's hand and ran across the bridge. She stopped her running and felt the wind pick up. Maro landed in front of them, he wore his crow helmet. Kagome shivered, she could feel the glare from underneath the helmet.

"What have you brought with you?" Maro questioned, his voice sounded a bit muffled from the helmet.

"This is Bankotsu, the one I told you that I wanted to bring back," Kagome answered with slight fear.

"You told me you wanted…I understand," Maro whispered as he pulled off his helmet and glared at Bankotsu. Kagome could now see the contempt in his pearl blue eyes.

"I told you that I needed to bring someone special back," Kagome firmly said.

"I didn't think you meant an **abomination**," Maro hissed at her.

"You have no right to—"

"Silence," Maro growled at Bankotsu, "the dead have no say among the living."

"He is not an abomination!" Kagome firmly shouted as their gazes clashed.

"You are a Miko…you do not harbor those that interrupt the cycle of life," Maro stressed.

"Hush," Kagome whispered, he was right.

"You know that once a body dies the soul moves on. It is not meant linger on in this world," Maro explained.

"You don't understand," Kagome whispered as her eyes gazed at the ground.

"You would purposely stop a soul from reincarnating…you would taint yourself?" Maro hissed as he held his rage back.

Bankotsu watched as Maro held his large leaf in his left hand. He brought it down and sent Bankotsu through the air. He landed in the river and Kagome ran over to the side of the bridge, she watched his form sink. Kagome dropped her weapons and prepared to dive in. Maro held her arm and she glared at him.

"He is dead…he cannot drown, for he no longer needs breathe," Maro whispered.

"No," Kagome whispered as she watched the cerulean orbs vanish in the green river.

"He doesn't bleed, because he is not like you or me," Maro continued.

"He is still aware!" Kagome growled.

"He is an abomination, you can not cling to what you don't have," Maro finished as Kagome pulled away.

He watched as she dived into the water after that man. Maro closed his eyes and sadly sighed. It appeared that the he much more to teach his warrior. He stood at the bridge to make sure she didn't drown. Her head breached the surface with man in arms. She quickly pulled him to shore and inhaled the air. He coughed up the water and Kagome rubbed his back in soothing circles. Maro frowned when he watched Kagome tenderly smile at the man. Bankotsu grinned at Kagome as she comforted him.

"Never thought I'd almost die in woman's clothing," Bankotsu teased.

"Sigh," Kagome said as she softly chuckled at this.

Kagome turned her stare back to the bridge where Maro stood. His gaze pierced her and she wondered if he would allow Bankotsu to stay. Kagome defiantly glared at him and he turned his back to her and walked back to the temple. Kagome helped Bankotsu up and led him back to the temple. She couldn't sense Maro anywhere. Kagome quickly led Bankotsu to her room where she set up another futon. He had dried himself before she brought him new clothes to wear. She had only managed to find the robes of a Shinto priest. Kagome softly smiled at the attire he wore. He looked like the priest from the festival she had attend. Kagome walked behind him and began to braid his hair.

"You should rest," Kagome whispered to him once she finished her braiding.

"Will you stay?" Bankotsu asked.

"I still have training to complete," Kagome answered as he lay down.

"Will you come back?" Bankotsu asked with loud yawn.

"Of course," Kagome whispered as his eyes closed. She brushed away a stray bang and left to the training grounds.

* * *

Maro patiently sat on the stage in the middle of the grounds. He allowed his youki to leak; Kagome would find him. The soft tapping of Zori brought his gaze to the said Miko. Her face was calm and he wondered what was on her mind. He inhaled the air and snorted it out quickly. She smelt alive, but her outfit carried the scent of ashes and dirt. 

"Are you going to train me or sit there and glare in disgust?" Kagome calmly questioned as she stood in front of him.

"We all have desires," Maro calmly began as he gazed at her. Kagome pondered what his point was. "Part of facing your fears is facing what desires you have. Some have desires to help other and be the best they can. Others…they have a dark side that they keep hidden within their heart."

Kagome's heart pounded with slight fear as she listened to him. His eyes darkened a bit as he gazed at her.

"Just like everyone else…a Miko is human…they have the potential to be good or to be evil," Maro calmly explained.

"What is your point?" Kagome calmly answered with some annoyance.

"I was best in my clan for my illusions. My illusions come to the point where they are no longer an illusion," Maro stated as Kagome narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"If you believe it to be real then it will be real," Kagome calmly stated.

"There was no curse on you…it was simply your darker desires raising to the surface," Maro declared as she gasped in shock.

"I have control over those," Kagome coldly avowed.

"You are human…you can't push something like that into a chest to be ignored," Maro laughed.

"I don't ignore it…I simply lock it away," Kagome whispered as she looked away.

"One day those desires will control you, and the darkness in your heart will cause you to do unimaginable things," Maro sounded like he was prophesying.

"Never," Kagome whispered.

Maro stood up and walked to where he stood beside her.

"Don't lie…I know about you…every youkai knows about you and the battle with Naraku. His terror and your groups legend reached every living thing," Maro claimed.

"That has nothing to do with my darkness," Kagome whispered. Maro smirked and ran a hand through her hair.

"It has everything to do with your darkness. You hate Naraku…you still hate even after his death. Deep down you regret not being the one to cause his last breath. You hate him for what he did to your friends…for bringing back that abomination you harbor within these sacred walls."

Kagome began to protest but was silenced as he continued.

"You hate him for taking that abomination from you. And now…that hate is slowly growing within your soul. You resent the abomination you brought back. He is what made you go against your beliefs, against the natural order of things."

"I would never hate him," Kagome firmly said, even though it was whispered.

"Tell me that when you try to kiss his dead lips…feel the coolness of his skin against yours. Will you not hate him when he can't give you what you want?" Maro questioned as he walked away.

Kagome fell to her knees and stared at the ground in shock. His words cut her to the core and she could feel everything coming to surface. Kagome shook her head and tried to clear the words and emotions that swarmed through her. Her head touched the coolness of the ground as she stared lifelessly at the dust.

Maro watched her and looked away from the scene. She needed to learn that life and death were not to be meddled with. A sigh escaped his lips, as he smelt the saltiness of the tears. A smile touched his lips when he heard her sob.

'She must accept everything,' Maro thought as he watched her.


	19. Kiri Sute Gomen

Kiri Sute Gomen

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Telepathy_

**Stressed  
**

* * *

Kagome held her hands in front of her as she focused on the barrier. Maro attacked her again and the barrier flickered as it weakened. Bankotsu watched in interest, he had never really seen the true power of a Miko. The barrier vanished and Kagome was knocked a few feet away. She groaned and rubbed her aching head. Bankotsu stood to help her up and Maro glared him into the ground. Bankotsu sat back down with a huff and crossed his arms before he turned his head away and glared out of the corner of his eye. 

"That was weak," Maro admonished.

"That was the best I had," Kagome whispered as he scoffed at her.

"You're powers are stronger then that," Maro stated as he shouted at her to get up again.

**"That was all I had!"** Kagome shouted as he prepared to attack.

"Then prepare to do better," Maro warned.

Kagome growled and threw up her barrier with a scowl. She could feel her ki quiver with each attack. Maro scowled at his student, she was only giving half of what she had. He soared into the air and raised the fan up into the sky. He twirled it until the sky turned black around him. Kagome's eyes widened with fear as she watched the lightening race towards her. She closed her eyes and steadied her barrier as it connected her. Kagome gritted her teeth as she stood against his attack. Sweat rolled down her forehead as she closed her eyes.

"You're weakening!" Maro warned her as he continued the attack.

"Great," Kagome mumbled as they barrier began to waver.

"This attack is not an illusion," Maro warned.

"Why are you pushing me so hard?" Kagome whispered as the energy from the lightening leaked through her barrier. It was only a matter of time before she lost her only protection.

"You have to learn," Maro whispered.

Kagome gritted her teeth and screamed as the lightening broke through. A flash of light covered the area as she screamed. Maro grimaced as he floated back down to the ground. Kagome was kneeling and her clothes were charcoaled from the strike. Bankotsu ran over to her and helped her up. Maro held the fan up and she realized what she had to learn. The lightening came back down from the sky and straight at Bankotsu. Kagome pushed Bankotsu behind and threw up another barrier. The lightening bounced off it and vanished. Maro grinned in triumph; she was finally getting somewhere. He threw the leaf to the ground and pulled out a metal Tessen.

Kagome watched as lightening sparked on the metal and she could feel his ki rise. He swiped at her and she held up the barrier. The barrier collapsed as he it one more time. The metal bit into her skin and she gasped as she watched the blood leak to the ground. He brought the fan down once more in an attempt to knock her out. Bankotsu jumped in front of her and she watched as the fan bit into his arm. He didn't grimace as the metal made contact with body. A light flashed through the air and she could see some of his soul leaking.

"No!" Kagome shouted as she exploded with ki.

Maro grimaced as she released her purifying energy. Bankotsu sank to his knees as Kagome ran her hand over the wound. Her eyes filled with tears as her blood dripped onto his fake skin. Her fingers felt around the wound and she had learned her first lesson.

'He's like a broken dish.'

Maro watched as he shook off the purifying energy. He needed her to realize that no matter how much she cared for that abomination, he would never be human. Kagome held her hand over the wound knowing she couldn't heal him like a human or youkai.

'What am I supposed to do…seal him with clay?' Kagome thought with a dry laugh and sob.

"Don't cry," Bankotsu whispered as he held her.

Kagome sobbed harder as her hand fisted in the dirt. Her eyes widened in thought as she realized that everything was connected. She grabbed a fist of dirt on held it in between her hands. Maro watched her in confusion as she placed the dirt on Bankotsu's arm. Kagome poured her ki into it and watched in glee as his arm reformed.

'She's still determined not to let him go,' Maro thought.

"You may rest for the rest of the day," Maro offered as he walked back.

"Gee, thanks," Kagome growled.

Bankotsu picked her up bridal style and she yelped. He gave her a boyish grin and she blushed. Kagome laughed as he ran her back to her room. She grabbed a new outfit and some things to bathe with. Bankotsu raised an eyebrow at her supplies.

"I need to bathe," Kagome sighed.

"No you don't," Bankotsu whined.

"I look like an over cooked piece of meat!" Kagome growled as he smiled.

"So you're a little well done," Bankotsu shrugged as her left eye twitched.

"**IGIT**!" Kagome snapped as she chucked her soap at him.

Bankotsu fell backwards as the soap connected with his forehead. Kagome stepped over his form and continued on her way to the hot spring. Bankotsu rolled over onto his stomach and watched as she disappeared down the hall. Bankotsu smelled the soap and decided that he best take it to her. He stood up and dusted himself off before he followed her. Maro stood around the corner and Bankotsu glared at him. He didn't understand why the youkai hated him so much. Maro would already have been dead, but Kagome needed him in order to train. Bankotsu pushed his shoulder as he walked past him.

The youkai was definitely taller then him. Bankotsu only stood about four inches taller then Kagome. This youkai glared down at Bankotsu, and Bankotsu glared up while trying to remain intimidating. Maro stood three inches taller then Bankotsu. The youkai scoffed and returned his glare to a look of indifference.

"She will come to understand," Maro whispered to Bankotsu.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bankotsu demanded as he stepped back in anger.

"You may have the soul of human, you may act and look human, but you will never be human," Maro calmly stated as he stepped back and turned to walk away.

"Is that why you hate me…because I'm not human?" Bankotsu scoffed as he watched the youkai. Maro tilted his head to the left and looked behind him at the man.

"I don't hate you. You would have to be alive in order for me to hate you. I just don't like the fact that you bother the living," Maro explained.

"I do not!" Bankotsu growled.

"You will make her miserable," Maro whispered. Bankotsu went still and his eyes widened. "She will slowly die inside because you can't give her anything."

"**You're wrong!** I'll give her the life she needs…wants!" Bankotsu firmly said.

"Death can only bring death," Maro stated as he left Bankotsu to his thoughts. "You're only a hindrance in her life."

Bankotsu gripped the soap tightly and felt itslip to the floor from his grip. His blue eyes gazed atthe soap as it hit the floor.

"Bankotsu," Kagome whispered as she came back into the hall. He gaze remained on the soap. Kagome softly frowned, but walked over to him and raised his gaze to hers. "Are you alright?"

"Peachy," Bankotsu sighed.

* * *

Kagome sat on the bridge and left her legs to swing in the air. Bankotsu sat next to her in his own silence. She couldn't decipher what his blank look and solemn mood was for. She sighed and reached out to grip his hand. His cool flesh met her warm one and she frowned. Bankotsu noticed her unease and moved his hand from her grip. Kagome's frown became a look of anger. She was angry at her reactions and his solemn attitude. 

"What's wrong?" Kagome demanded more then asked.

He sighed and rolled his gaze to her. Kagome glared at him refusing to accept silence.

"What am I?" Bankotsu asked.

Kagome tensed and looked away with more unease. He noticed her thoughtful look and frowned.

"You're you, you're Bankotsu," Kagome assured.

"But I'm not alive, I'm not even alive in the sense that I'm resurrected," Bankotsu rambled.

Kagome took his hand and gave ita squeeze. She ignored how his skin was cool and no longer had the soft tan.

"You're alive to me," Kagome whispered.

"I'm a shadow of myself…how can you stand me?" Bankotsu asked.

"I…I care deeply for you," Kagome supplied.

"You can't love a corpse," Bankotsu joked and realized some truth.

Kagome ignored the last comment and turned her gaze back to the emerald rivers. The stars shined down and reflected off the water's surface. Kagome sighed and bit her lower lip, he was right in a sense.

"What was your dream?" Bankotsu asked. Kagome looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"When you were young…what was your dream?" Bankotsu asked. Kagome sighed with a smile and gazed back at the river.

"My dream…I also just wanted to live," Kagome responded.

"I imagined myself being a warrior with no limits," Bankotsu whispered.

"A few years ago I imagined myself marrying a man who loved me. And then I saw myself with his child," Kagome admitted.

"Do you want a child?" Bankotsu asked. Kagome wistfully smiled at the river.

"Even if I did, it would never happen," Kagome whispered.

Bankotsu sighed and gazed at the lonely river. He knew that she didn't mean anything by the last sentence, but he felt as if it was his fault. His fist clenched as he bit back the tears. He would never be able to give her a child; he could only bring death.

'You'll have your family,' Bankotsu silently promised.

He looked over at Kagome and their gazes locked. A smile reached her eyes and he was determined to give her what she wanted.

* * *

Author's Note:

The first new chapter for the new year...  
Please leave a review!


	20. To Be Human: Purpose

To Be Human: Purpose

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Telepathy_

**Stressed  
**

* * *

Three Months Later

Kagome stood in the middle of the bridge. Bankotsu stood behind her as he watched Maro stand in front of her. His helmet was resting at the beginning of the bridge as Kagome held her hands in front of her and prayed. Maro smiled in approval as her Miko ki flowed around her like a fire. It soaked through the bridge and into the river. The water pulsed and sang at the purity. Kagome slowly purified the river until she felt its Kami rise from the depths. Maro watched as the Kami studied her before descending back into the water. Her ki retreated into her body and nature once again quieted. Maro approached her and ruffled her hair.

"You've done well," Maro praised as Kagome softly blushed.

"I wouldn't have been able to do it without you," Kagome humbled herself with a bow.

"Though you have power, remember that you can be your own worst enemy," Maro warned.

"Is that a warning?" Kagome questioned with a soft frown.

"We all have a darkness within us, but remember that there must be light in order for shadows to exist," Maro firmly stated.

"I will be careful," Kagome assured.

"The best intentions can be done with ill will," Maro stressed. Kagome laughed and hugged him.

"Are you done reciting your scroll?" Kagome teased.

"Ah, but I have one last thing," Maro laughed.

"Really?" Kagome asked.

"Really, remember that everything happens for a reason," Maro whispered as he watched her walk away.

Kagome smiled and glanced back before she turned to walk away with Bankotsu. She softly hummed to a tune in her mind and Bankotsu sighed.

'I don't think the darkness in me is that strong,' Kagome thought as they continued to travel.

"Stop humming!" Bankotsu sighed.

"Never!" Kagome shouted as she began to sing.

Kagome laughed as she took off running down the path. Bankotsu grinned and ran after her. Kagome's eyes locked with his before she tripped and landed in a puddle of mud. Bankotsu pointed and laughed at her until she slung a mud ball into his face. He choked on the mud and glared at her. Kagome offered an innocent smile.

* * *

Kagome cheered and grabbed Bankotsu's hand as she made a beeline for the village. Bankotsu stumbled a few times before he managed to outrun her and drag her behind him. Kagome laughed and jumped on his back as he ran. He laughed and Kagome grinned. 

"So now I'm a horse?" Bankotsu teased.

"Onward," Kagome firmly command as she softly tapped his hip with her knee.

He rolled his eyes but carried her into the village. Kagome sighed as they entered the village; this was her first time back in months. Kagome slid off Bankotsu's back but remained behind him with her hands on his shoulders. The village was unusually quiet for this cool day. She couldn't sense anything wrong. She slid her hand down his arm and gripped his hand as they slowly approached the Kaede's hut.

"**Kagome**!" A voice cheered.

Kagome laughed as she caught Shippo. The air was knocked out of her lungs and she fell to her rear. Her little kit had grown. Kagome smiled as she tightly hugged him. His tail frizzed out and his face turned red from her bone-crushing hug. He gasped as Kagome squeezed him tightly one last time, before releasing him. Kagome stood up with the help of Shippo and took in his features.

He had grown up to her stomach and his tail was a bit longer. She noticed that he had normal feet. Kagome smiled as she took in what he was saying.

"Inuyasha said you ran off to marry Kouga," Shippo tattled as he grinned.

"She ran off with me," Bankotsu stated as he wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist. Shippo's emerald eyes widened and he gasped.

* * *

"**Inuyasha**! I said pick the weeds not the herbs!" Kaede scolded. 

"Keh! Be grateful I'm helping," Inuyasha mumbled as he pulled out another herb.

"**AHHH**!"

Kaede sighed and shook her head as the hanyou ran off. He jumped across the roofs frantically sniffing the air. Confusion set in when he notice a pink balloon attacking something. Sango and Miroku ran below him to the front the village. The villagers didn't bother coming out, they were used to these confrontations.

**"What the hell!"** Inuyasha shouted as he quickly unsheathed Tetsusaiga.

"Oh no," Kagome sighed as she pulled Shippo off Bankotsu's head and stepped in front of him.

"Welcome back Kagome," Sango greeted and then glared at the intruder.

"Who have we here?" Miroku knowingly asked as he stepped to Sango's side.

"What the hell is he doing here? And **alive**?" Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha, put your toy away and calm down," Kagome sighed.

"He can't be trusted!" Inuyasha shouted. He knew Kagome could be kind, but this was ridiculous.

"I have to agree with Inuyasha," Sango sighed as she watched Kagome shrug.

"He either leaves now…or he leaves in pieces," Inuyasha growled.

'How the hell am I going to explain this?' Kagome thought with slight panic. Her mind had planned everything, but the introduction of Bankotsu to her friends.

"I refuse to leave," Bankotsu declared with a defiant grin.

"Then I guess you'll be going in pieces," Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Why would I ever leave the woman I am courting," Bankotsu finished.

The Tetsusaiga fell from the hanyou's hands as his world went still. Shippo had stilled and was now watching the mercenary with a shocked gaze. Sango leaned against the hut with her hand covering her eyes. Miroku had a lecherous grin on his face, as Kagome stood there shocked. The last thing Kagome ever imagined seeing had just happened. Inuyasha's left ear twitched and his eyes rolled back. A cloud of dust went up as he passed out face first in the dirt. Kagome gasped and ran forward to check him.

"Did he die?" Shippo finally asked.

"Miroku, you can drag him into the hut," Sango sighed as she walked away from the scene.

"Why me?" Miroku sobbed to no one.

Kagome had grabbed Bankotsu's wrist and literally flung him into the nearest hut. The hut happened to be the one she shared with Shippo. Shippo bounced in after her; he was still a bit shocked at the new announcement. Sango entered the hut and glared at the man who was currently held down by random cooking items. Kagome had flung him into the pots. Miroku walked in the hut with a look of exhaustion. Inuyasha's head hit the floor as Miroku dragged him up the step.

"What was that for?" Bankotsu demanded as he pulled a pot off his head. Sango tensed, readied to fight.

"That was for announcing to the whole village that we were courting!" Kagome hissed.

"It's true!" Bankotsu growled back.

"I'm a Miko! I can't be courted!" Kagome shouted as Miroku winced.

"You had no objections before," Bankotsu pointed out.

"A Miko can be courted," Miroku offered. He hid behind Sango after he received a glare.

"It's because you're ashamed of me," Bankotsu whispered. "Am I not good enough for your friends?"

"It's not that," Kagome sighed.

"You don't think I'm serious." Bankotsu stated as he stared at her. He knew that he had no wealth or power. Hell, he didn't even have his original body, but he would provide for her. Bankotsu frowned and thought about his situation.

"Please calm down," Kagome sighed.

Sango and Miroku glanced at each other knowingly. Bankotsu suddenly grinned as he grabbed Kagome around the waist. She shrieked as they ran out the hut door and jumped onto her roof. Miroku and Sango followed and watched as the mercenary wrapped his arm around her waist. Kagome began to turn scarlet as the villagers stepped out of their huts.

"What are you doing?" Kagome softly hissed into his ear.

"I'm going to prove how serious I am," Bankotsu whispered as her face blanked.

Inuyasha stumbled out of the hut and noticed that Sango and Miroku were staring at the roof. He tensed when he heard that damn voice. His amber eyes focused on the man holding Kagome around the waist.

"I, Bankotsu, am now courting this woman for her hand in marriage!" Bankotsu shouted as Kagome paled and then turned red in the face.

Inuyasha began to growl as Bankotsu held onto Kagome with a smug look. He looked like he had just won the world. Sango didn't know whether to laugh or feel sorry for the girl. Miroku shook his head as he listened to the villagers. The younger girls were cooing about how romantic that mystery man was. Miroku grinned and looked over at Sango. She glared at him in suspicion.

"If I did that would you marry me?" Miroku asked hoping to gain insight on to court the woman.

"Yes…but I'd soon be a widow," Sango replied as Miroku nervously smiled at the threat.

Kagome silently fumed about the situation. She removed Bankotsu's arm and as he turned to look at her, she smirked at him. Kagome then pushed him off the roof where she heard stray cats hiss. She wiped her hands clean of invisible dust and noticed a few men wince. Kagome jumped off the roof not bothering to check on her 'courter.' She knew that the fall had done no physical damage. Kagome heard more cat's hissing and turned to face her friends.

"Is it true?" Inuyasha asked.

"Of course!" Bankotsu shouted as he pried the cat from his face.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Inuyasha snapped.

"You are now!" Bankotsu pointed out with a grin.

Kagome buried her face in her hands and sighed. Sango softly smiled, she couldn't help but be amused.

"Inuyasha," Kagome calmly said.

"What?" He snapped at her.

"Leave him alone!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha stood there in shock; he wondered why she defended Bankotsu. Bankotsu looked smug for a second until he yelped. Kagome had pulled him down to her level by his ear.

"You too!" Kagome growled as she tugged.

"Whipped already," Miroku sighed as he watched the two dejected men.

"Care to repeat," Sango asked as he nervously laughed and backed away.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she sat around the fire pit and watched the flames dance. Inuyasha was in one corner of the hut facing the wall with a pout. Bankotsu was in another corner doing the exact same action. Kagome sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Kaede closed her eye knowing she shouldn't have this much stress. Shippo stared at Bankotsu wondering why the hell he was he there. 

"So why is he alive?" Kaede finally asked.

"Yes, we saw him die," Sango stated as she glared at Bankotsu's back.

Bankotsu opened one cerulean orb to watch Kagome. Kagome sighed and removed the red sash that held her hair back. She twisted the sash in her hands and inhaled a calming breath.

"I had Enju resurrect him," Kagome quickly blurted.

Miroku had dropped his Shakujou and Sango went still. Shippo inhaled the air and found that it was true. Inuyasha turned around and gazed at her with wide eyes.

"Why?" Inuyasha whispered. He wanted to know why she would have an enemy brought back.

"I…I care for him," Kagome whispered.

"But he's a clay doll," Inuyasha blurted as Bankotsu turned to glare at him. Kagome's lip twitched and her left eyebrow twitched as well.

"So was Kikyo," Kagome pointed out. Inuyasha tensed, he was ready for this.

"But I didn't have her** personally** brought back," Inuyasha pointed out.

"You still went to her," Kagome hissed.

"**She** wasn't an **enemy**!" Inuyasha shouted.

Kagome dryly laughed before she glared at him and said, "Could you argue that when she gave the Tama to Naraku?"

"She wanted to use the Tama to purify Naraku," Inuyasha defended.

"Bankotsu is not an enemy, he owes nothing to Naraku," Kagome shot back.

"Can you trust him not to kill you for that burden you carry?" Inuyasha softly challenged.

"Yes," Kagome firmly answered. Bankotsu's eyes widened at this. She trusted him, maybe not completely, but enough to answer truthfully.

"Is that why you left?" Inuyasha spat as he glared at Kagome. "You just wanted to resurrect a soul?"

"I left to purify myself," Kagome began.

"I'm sure **he** helped," Inuyasha mumbled.

Kagome's pupils narrowed as she felt her heart constrict in pain. Miroku had glared at the hanyou along with Sango. They couldn't believe that he would accuse her of something like that.

"I'll have you know that I have more respect then that," Bankotsu growled. "I would never taint her vows as a Miko."

"Yet you taint her by existing!" Inuyasha growled.

"You taint her with falsehoods!" Bankotsu shouted.

"I'm only looking out for her!" Inuyasha shouted back.

"You're only hurting her!" Bankotsu growled.

"You are the one that will hurt her…because you are not **alive**," Inuyasha harshly said.

Shippo looked at Kagome and sighed. She was gazing into the fire with a distressed look upon her. Shippo had to agree with Inuyasha, Bankotsu was not alive. He could never provide for Kagome. If he did, then Kagome would age and fade as he remained forever young in that shell.

"You can offer **nothing** because you are **dead**," Inuyasha calmly said.

"I will give her the **best**," Bankotsu firmly said.

"You can't give her a family," Inuyasha pointed out.

"None of those stopped you from being with Kikyo," Kagome whispered. Inuyasha sighed and gazed at her.

"That's because I knew we would descend into hell," Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome stood up and walked down the hall and to her room. The soft flap of the door signaled she had retired for the night. Sango had stood up and helped Kaede back to her own hut. Miroku watched Inuyasha and Bankotsu; he knew Kagome would be hurt if either got hurt. The two men stood up and faced each other with angry gazes.

"To be human is to have a purpose…you are dead and have no purpose," Inuyasha growled as he turned to walk out of the hut. Bankotsu's voice stopped Inuyasha from exiting the hut.

"I have a purpose," Bankotsu firmly began, "I will live again."

Inuyasha glared at him one last time before he left the hut. Miroku looked over at Bankotsu and shook his head.

"No words?" Bankotsu mocked Miroku.

"If you hurt her…you won't have a quick death," Miroku promised as he left the hut.

Bankotsu glared at the dying embers of the fire. He held his hand in the flames and noticed he didn't feel the heat. He knew it was supposed to burn, and yet he didn't feel it. He removed his hand and clenched his fist. He had a purpose, and he would prove that he wouldn't bring death.

'I will live again and give her whatever she wants.'

* * *

Author Notes: 


	21. To Be Human: Feel

To Be Human: Feel

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Dreams _

**Stressed**

* * *

The sun had begun to rise and her eyes were watching the ascending beams of light. The shadows in her room began to lengthen with each ray of light. Kagome rolled over and noticed that Bankotsu was not in the futon she had set up. Kagome pushed herself to her feet and gathered her bathing supplies. She walked over to Shippo's room and noted that he wasn't in there. Kagome sighed and walked outside into the cool air. She shivered as the fresh air met her skin. A soft weight draped around her shoulders as she turned around in confusion. A blanket had been placed around her. 

Cerulean orbs watched as she tugged the blanket closer to her. Kagome gazed at him and smiled. He couldn't help but smile back at her. Bankotsu watched her walk away toward the nearest onsen. His eyes traveled to the hanyou that sat on a nearby roof glaring at him. Bankotsu grinned and walked off in the direction Kagome went. He heard the growl and turned to glare. Bankotsu jumped onto the roof that Inuyasha sat upon. Their eyes clashed as they both glared and growled.

"What the hell is your problem?" Bankotsu snapped.

"You are doll boy!" Inuyasha snapped as their pupils thinned.

"I don't have to deal with you, but for Kagome's sake I'll listen to your whining," Bankotsu said as he stood up and raised an eyebrow.

"How very noble," Inuyasha mumbled as they both returned to glaring.

"What don't you tell me your problem so we can both get on with our lives!" Bankotsu stated.

Inuyasha stilled before he began to laugh. Bankotsu's left eye twitched as he watched the hanyou crack up. Inuyasha finally settled down and faced Bankotsu.

"That was hilarious, get on with **our** **lives**…**you don't have a life**," Inuyasha pointed out as Bankotsu growled.

"Bastard," Bankotsu growled.

"I want you to leave or die…again," Inuyasha calmly stated.

"I said I won't leave the woman I'm courting," Bankotsu firmly spoke. Inuyasha glared at him.

"How do I phrase this…go back to your grave!" Inuyasha slowly said as if the man was stupid.

"I'm not leaving her," Bankotsu repeated.

Inuyasha sighed and looked away from the mercenary. His eyebrows furrowed as he thought about how to explain this. Inuyasha wasn't stupid; he could tell that Kagome took comfort in the killer. He could also tell that Bankotsu was dead serious. Inuyasha snickered at the thought before he came to a resolve.

"You wish to court her?" Inuyasha calmly asked.

"Obviously," Bankotsu mumbled as Inuyasha warningly growled.

"Kagome is the only **real** family that I have. I've sworn to protect her no matter what. I care for her. I do love her," Inuyasha softly said. Bankotsu frowned but decided to listen. "I am in love with her, I think I always will be, but I refuse to let her marry someone of no worth."

"I'd give my life for her," Bankotsu whispered as Inuyasha seriously studied him.

"I don't believe that…all you have are words," Inuyasha whispered.

"Then what do I have to do to prove my worth?" Bankotsu asked. Inuyasha turned away and smirked. He would get this dead man to back off one way or another.

"Live, prove you can provide for her the right way, and love her with everything you have," Inuyasha seriously said.

"I'll do it…but I'll do it for her," Bankotsu agreed.

"Good, maybe you won't be so bad," sighed Inuyasha.

"I have a question," Bankotsu announced as Inuyasha raised a bored eyebrow. "If you love her so much…why'd you let her go?"

"It's because I knew she could do better and I had nothing to offer," Inuyasha answered before he jumped off.

Bankotsu stared off toward the onsen with a thoughtful look. He jumped from roof to roof until he ran into the forest. He could see the steam from the onsen before he felt it. A soft sigh made its way to his ears as he entered the area. He saw her black hair spread against the rock as she sank into the water.

"Pervert," Kagome sighed knowing he wouldn't leave.

"We do meet like this often," Bankotsu sighed as he sat at the edge of the onsen.

Kagome turned around and this time he noted that she had a towel wrapped around her. She smiled and floated over to him. He pulled the legs of his hakama up and stuck his feet into the spring. Kagome smiled as he wriggled his toes with a grin. Kagome reached out and touched his calf. He watched her as she ran her slender hand over his muscle. Even she didn't frown, he could see the way her eyes sadden.

"No matter what I do I will remain cold," Bankotsu whispered with some hate. Kagome turned her gaze to him and kneeled in the onsen so she could rest her head on his knees. Her arms reached around and wrapped around his waist.

"It doesn't matter," Kagome whispered to him.

Bankotsu reached down and ran his hand through her wet hair. He knew it wet and he could feel how it glided through his fingers, but he couldn't really feel. He couldn't feel it cooling in the morning air. The heat of the onsen didn't warm his feet and legs; the rays from the sun didn't even touch him. Kagome's arms tightened against him and he could feel her pressure on his body. He sighed when he couldn't feel the warmth from her skin as he ran his finger along her face.

"It does matter," Bankotsu whispered. Normal people would see him as another person that looked ill, but youkai and hanyou would tell him for what he is. Mikos and Houshi would also see that he shouldn't be around.

"No one know what you are," Kagome assured.

"I know what I am, you know," Bankotsu calmly said.

Kagome rose up out of the water and wrapped her arms around his neck. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and shivered at the coolness of his skin. Bankotsu pulled her away and rested his forehead against hers. His hands held her head in place.

"It doesn't matter," Kagome softly repeated.

"It matters to me," Bankotsu firmly stated as he eyes fell to the ground.

"Would you have preferred to remain dead," Kagome calmly asked.

"No, I want to be here with you…but I want to give you something real," Bankotsu explained.

Kagome watched as he leaned forward and placed his lips on hers. It felt real, but his kiss was cold. Everything was cold and she couldn't help but feel empty. He no longer had that spark that made her feel like she was on fire. She wasn't disgusted, but she was angry. She was angered at herself for being selfish, not once did she think how this would affect him. It was wrong of her to think that he would be fine. Kagome pulled away and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Kagome whispered. He wrapped his arms around her and held her as she internally sobbed.

"Don't worry, I'll make it better," Bankotsu assured.

"Let's get you out of that Saifuku," Kagome whispered as she left the onsen to change.

Kagome came back around and noticed Bankotsu was gazing into the water. She sighed and he stood back up. They walked back to the village in silence. Both didn't want to upset the other by saying something stupid. Bankotsu grinned; they could use some humor.

"So why do you always were that Chihaya?" Bankotsu innocently questioned.

"I can't walk around naked," Kagome supplied.

"In reality you could, but you chose not to," Bankotsu stated as he watched her cheeks turn pink.

"They are traditional and show that I am Miko," Kagome answered him.

"So…do you wear the same outfit or do you have multiples of that outfit?" Bankotsu asked.

"I have more than one Chihaya," Kagome sighed.

"Will you ever were a different outfit?" Bankotsu asked another question.

"What's with all the questions?" Kagome snapped at him.

"For a Miko, you have anger issues," Bankotsu teased.

"I do not," Kagome huffed.

"Do too," Bankotsu countered.

"Do not," Kagome growled.

"Do too," Bankotsu joked as he watched her pick up her pace. "I was just joking!"

"Jerk!" Kagome growled.

"Come on!" Bankotsu growled.

Kagome turned around and smiled at him. He didn't know if this was a good smile or evil smile. Kagome walked over to him and pulled on his braid. He scowled as she rose up kissed his nose and ran off. Bankotsu grinned as he took off after her.

* * *

Miroku stood outside the hut he had been sharing with Sango. He ran a hand through his hair and bit his lip. This was the day and he was determined. He gripped the flowers in his hand and prepared to do his best. She had agreed to bear him a child, but he wanted her hand…in marriage that is. Miroku's right eyebrow twitched as he reached for the door, it was a new addition, and better the shoji screen. The door was pushed open and slammed in his face. Miroku yelped as he made eye contact with Sango. Sango raised an eyebrow as he held the flowers in her face. 

"Accept these as token of my courtship!" Miroku quickly said.

Sango pulled him inside the hut with a sigh. Miroku grinned as he was pushed to a seat at the low-level table.

"Thank you," Sango said with a small blush as she took the flowers.

"I want to court you like a normal man," Miroku stated, he was determined to court her like a normal girl.

"No more random gropes?" Sango questioned with a doubtful look.

"I shall not touch you until our wedding night," Miroku firmly stated. Sango sore she saw his hand twitch at this.

"Fine, then court me," Sango sighed.

Miroku nodded and then walked out of the hut. Sango sighed as she set the flowers in a cup. Normally the man doing the courting would ask the father. She had no father or brother to ask. Sango let out a giggle, she was happy to have Miroku courting her. Most men feared her warrior like attitude. Sango searched the hut with her eyes to make sure that no one heard her giggle. She would never live down the teasing she would receive from Shippo and Inuyasha. Kirara watched her mistress before she yawned and went back to sleep.

* * *

_Sakura blossoms floated on the wind as she stood upon the mountain. Snow fell from the gray sky as she shivered. A woman with long black hair tossed stood off to the distance watching her. Her indigo eyes studied Kagome with distaste. Black feathers replaced the Sakura blossoms as she flew towards her. Her face appeared inches from her and she heard her voice._

_"Are you the Betsushikime?" Her voice rang out._

_"Who are you?" Kagome questioned._

_"I am the one that will decide his fate," the figure whispered._

_"Leave him alone," Kagome hissed. A smile formed on her lips as she grinned at her._

_"I will decide his fate…so prepare yourself…else you will destroy him," the figure warned with a smirk._

_The mountain collapsed and she screamed as she fell. The snow continued to fall as she looked up at the figure floating on the wind. Her long black hair floated in the wind as her smirk grew.

* * *

_

"Kagome," Bankotsu whispered a she shook her.

Kagome's eyes snapped open and glowed black. Inuyasha ran into her room and watched as a dark aura surrounded her body. Her eyes strayed over to Bankotsu and she grinned.

"You are the one that wishes to live," a voice overlaid Kagome's.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha mumbled in shock.

"Know that life and death can never exist in harmony. Once you are dead you can never return to the living," the feminine voice spoke.

"I will! I will live for her!" Bankotsu declared.

"Then let it begin," the voice whispered as the black aura surrounded Bankotsu.

"Let Kagome go!" Inuyasha yelled.

The black eyes turned to Inuyasha with a smirk.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha shouted.

"I was the first one to die," the voice whispered.

"When I get through with you...you'll wish you stayed dead!" Inuyasha shouted as he ran forward.

Kagome held up her hand and barrier formed around her and Bankotsu.

"Something of evil can't use purity," Inuyasha growled as he hit the barrier.

"Death is not evil, it just is," the voice stated before it turned back to Bankotsu.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"There is only one way to gain life from death. Everybody dies, but everyone doesn't live. In reincarnation, you get another chance, without memories. Through me you get your chance by sacrifice," the voice explained.

"Stop speaking in riddles and just say what you have to say," Bankotsu ordered in annoyance.

"You must be pure in order to gain this gift I offer, you must be truly selfless to regain your life," the voice spoke.

"I don't understand," Bankotsu stated.

"If you fail I will take her, she will reside with me," the voice warned.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha shouted.

"I am Izanami, the bringer of death," the firmly answered.

"He'll never pass…don't punish Kagome for his screw ups!" Inuyasha shouted.

"If he has not learned by the second snowfall I will take her," the voice assured.

Kagome quickly blinked before she gazed at the two men and passed out. Her mind floated in darkness as she heard their voices.

'What is this darkness?' Kagome thought as she slipped back in unconsciousness.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Another twist in the story,  
Thank you for reviewing!  
Your reviews keep me going!


	22. To Be Human: Betsushikime

To Be Human: Betsushikime

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Telepathy_

**Stressed**

* * *

The sun had painted the sky with its rays of light. Four figures sat in Kagome's hut around a dying fire. Kagome was spread out on a futon with Bankotsu at her side. The sunlight filtered into the hut and illuminated everything. A sigh was heard from an older voice that was dry with age. Bankotsu let his gaze stray from the Miko and to the group he was excluded from.

"What the hell happened?" Inuyasha demanded.

"There have never been any true records on Mikos," Miroku spoke as he glanced at Kagome.

"Nothing like this ever happened to my sister," Kaede sighed.

"Then why her?" Sango asked as she gazed at Kagome's body.

"I have heard of Mikos that convey the words of gods," Miroku spoke as he watched the fire die.

"This was definitely a female god," Inuyasha growled.

"Goddess," Miroku corrected.

"Why would a goddess communicate with Kagome now?" Sango questioned.

"It's **his** fault," Inuyasha mumbled as Bankotsu tensed.

"Inuyasha," Miroku sighed, even though he had an inkling that it had to do with mercenary.

"What did this goddess say?" Kaede asked in hopes to prevent a fight.

"She said that she would give **him** life if he fulfilled some crap," Inuyasha answered.

Bankotsu remained silent as he ran his fingers over Kagome's hand. He would let them talk; he didn't care about their opinions.

"Anything specific?" Miroku questioned.

"Izanami said that he had to learn something before the second snow fall," Inuyasha recalled.

"But it hasn't even started snowing yet," Sango pointed out.

"Look again," Miroku whispered.

They all turned to the window and watched as the little flakes coated the ground. Inuyasha growled and shook his fist at this. Bankotsu softly sighed as he glanced at the latest change in the weather.

"Anything else?" Sango asked with a frown.

"She rambled on about him being pure, selfless, and making a sacrifice," Inuyasha listed as he held up three fingers.

"Kagome has received a message from a goddess, the gods and goddesses haven't communicated with us for years," Kaede softly spoke.

"So…this was bound to happen?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know, but if they are communicating with us now…then something must be taking place," Kaede said as she watched Miroku rub his chin in thought.

Kagome groaned as she sat up and with her eyes closed. She rubbed her eyes and then opened them with a yawn. Everything was so dark, and even with her eyes open everything still seemed dark. Her hand grabbed Bankotsu's and he gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Inuyasha quickly asked.

"Yeah…why?" Kagome questioned with a yawn.

"You don't remember?" Bankotsu questioned in confusion.

Kagome paused in shock. Flashes ran through her mind as she watched the images play like some twisted slideshow. She grasped her hair and pulled. It was a failed attempt to rid her mind of what she saw. A cool hand on her forehead brought her out of the current flashes.

"I remember," Kagome assured with a tried.

"Did she tell you anything in private?" Kaede inquired.

"No," Kagome quickly said.

"Then we have no idea on what to do," Inuyasha growled.

"I'm sure I'll be fine," Kagome softly said with a smile.

"You were communicating with a goddess…that is not fine," Miroku firmly said.

"I think I'll be fine, I mean my training at the temple did wonders," Kagome assured.

"What training?" Inuyasha asked.

"I trained with a Karasu-Tengu at the temple," Kagome answered. Miroku's face fell and dropped into his hands. Kaede groaned as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Tengu only medal in affairs to keep things quiet," Miroku explained.

"So something big is going to happen," Inuyasha concluded.

"What did he say he was training you for?" Miroku asked.

"He said to make me stronger so I could be a Betsushimiko," Kagome answered.

"We haven't had a true warrior Miko since Midoriko," Kaede informed.

"I have to wonder what has the Tengu and God's stirred up," Sango spoke with a frown.

"Maybe there's a power struggle," Bankotsu suggested.

"Keh," Inuyasha mumbled.

"He has a point," Miroku agreed.

"It has to be major struggle if it involves humans and Tengu," Inuyasha grunted.

'Does this concern the darkness?' Kagome wondered as she rested her head on Bankotsu's shoulder.

* * *

It was never easy living on a mountain. There was always wind and snow on Kurama. Black feathers ruffled as the light from the snow reflected in his eyes. He came to the throne and kneeled before his king. In order to gain the throne, he had to learn the value of hard work. His father had to make sure that he wouldn't blow years of dedicated ruler ship into the wind. A firm, but cracked voice ordered him to his feet. He stood and walked closer, closer to the king, closer to his father. 

"I hope you bring good news," the old king sighed.

"Sojobo-sama, I bring word of the Betsushimiko," Maro offered with a smile.

The king leaned forward and closer into the light. His snow-white hair rolled over his shoulders and gently touched his knees as he sat. His knowing pearl blue eyes searched his son for answers. He shifted his fan, which was made from seven white feathers to his left side. His skin held a reddish tint signifying that he was Kohsha-Tengu, the ones that were higher in rank.

"So you have found a Miko worthy of this title," the figure sighed.

"Her power was unlike any I have ever felt," Maro admitted.

"Then what is wrong, why is their reluctance in your voice?" Sojobo questioned with a frown.

"She has fallen in love," Maro whispered.

"Her emotions should make her stronger," Sojobo stated.

"You are wise, but the man she loves is nothing more then a clay doll with a soul," Maro informed. Sojobo stood up and raised an eyebrow at his son. This was not the proper image for a Betsushimiko.

"I sense more," Sojobo growled.

"There is darkness in her," Maro quickly said.

"Then the gods have already gotten to her," Sojobo sighed.

"I am confident I trained the right one," Maro seriously informed.

"What makes you so sure?" Sojobo questioned.

"I am sure because she is the Betsushimiko," Maro firmly stated as he stood to face his father.

Sojobo gazed at his son before he smiled. His son would prove to be a worthy king despite the taint in his blood. He didn't care that he was a Karasu-Tengu, but the others cared. They cared and so he pushed his son to strive for excellence. If his son had trained the right Miko, then the Tengu would accept Maro as their new king.

* * *

She gazed into the river with a look of indifference. Another soul passed her by and she sighed. Darkness coated her pale skin as she watched a reflection appear beside her. Her anger welled up inside of her as she stared at the figure's beauty. She had once been beautiful, now she was nothing but a rotting corpse. The figure met her indigo gaze as she cast her illusion. She was more comfortable behind the mask. 

"I see you have warned her," the male figure spoke. His crimson orbs reflected in the light of the Hitodama.

"Amatsu-Mikaboshi, I will not be ignored," the female sternly said. The god scoffed as flipped his black hair back.

"Izanami, you are dead and have no say say in the matters of the living," Amatsu-Mikaboshi stated. Izanami turned her cold stare to him as she gazed up at him.

"Death always has a say when it concerns life," Izanami reminded.

"Once my plan goes through, then there will be no life or death," he happily said.

"Then we will fade away," Izanami growled.

"No, we will be the ones that live on…never fearing death," Mikaboshi declared.

"Just accept it…it would be easier to accept that you are dying," Izanami calmly said. He growled and turned to leave this land of the dead.

"Once the darkness comes then I will be eternal!" Mikaboshi declared.

'Not if the holder of the darkness is in my keep,' Izanami thought. Her gaze settled on the river as an image appeared. 'In this river all are made clean, all are given life.'

* * *

Inuyasha grunted in annoyance as he watched Kagome stand in the doorway to the temple. She watched as the snow slowly difted to the ground. Reaching out she caught a white flake in her hand. It remained for only a few moments. Kagome sighed and as she was tugged back into the temple. Her gaze turned around and met his cerculean stare with a smile. Inuyasha watched the scene with a frown. Bankotsu pulled Kagome into a hug. Her arms instantly wrapped around his chest. 

"You'll get sick if you stay in the cold," Bankotsu softly said as he rested his chin on her head.

"I'll be fine," Kagome assured.

"Eh, just get back inside," Bankotsu ordered.

"Bankotsu," Kagome said with a happier tone.

"What?"

"We are inside," Kagome said with a giggle. He rolled his eyes and she only laughed harder.

Kagome reluctanctly pulled out of his embrace and grabbed her bamboo handled broom. She swept what snowflakes fell through the temple door back outside. He sighed and sat down on the temple floor. Kagome looked over at him and shyly smiled as he grinned. She began to sweep around him and nudged him with the broom in an attempt to move him. He raised and eyebrow and laid down to make a point. Kagome took the broom and smacked him on the stomach. He closed his eyes and sighed while ignoring her.

"Move! I need to clean," Kagome whined as she poked him with the handle.

"No," Bankotsu teased as he laid there with his eyes closed.

"Please," Kagome sighed.

"Nope," Bankotsu simply said with a grin.

Kagome stuck her index finger in her mouth and lathered it with as much salvia as she could get. She kneeled to the ground and stuck her finger in his ear. Bankotsu shot up and despertaly wiped at his ear. Kagome laughed at his scrunched up face and his constant muttering of yuck.

"That was gross!" Bankotsu shouted.

"Be lucky I didn't do both ears," Kagome smugly said as he glared at her.

"You shouldn't stick things in places they don't belong," Bankotsu scolded with a grin.

"Pervert," Kagome mumbled as she swept the spot Bankotsu had occupied.

Inuyasha sighed and rolled his eyes at their interaction. He silently wondered if the this mercenary was any good. His left ear flicked off the gathering snow as he thought. Inuyasha stood up and shook the snow away from his form before he jumped into the nearby forest.

* * *

Author's Note:

I'm so happy...this story has done so well(swells with joy)  
Thanks for all of you that have reviewed  
Please leave a review and I'll update again


	23. Simplicity: BanChan

Simplicity: Ban-Chan

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Stressed

* * *

Kagome pushed away from her futon and brushed the remains of sleep from her eyes. She pursed her lips together and stuck her tongue out to the side in debate. Her eyes traveled to the futon that was pulled dangerously close to hers. Kagome's had fisted when she saw there was no more then an inch separating the two futons. The man on the futon slept as if there was nothing wrong in the world. Her anger faded as she gazed at his boyish features. His mouth was slightly open and his face was relaxed. She found it amazing that he could look so peaceful. Kagome softly walked to the window and gazed at the snow. 

The snow had fallen to what she could guess as ankle deep. Kagome clasped her hands together in glee. She reached out and scooped a small pile of snow from the windowsill. An evil grin spread across her face as she walked over to Bankotsu and stood above him. He was so unaware and vulnerable at this point. Kagome grinned and prepared to smash the snow into his face. The snow was so very close to his peaceful form. She screeched as her own hand was forced into her face. The snow slid down her face and into her loose haori.

Cerulean eyes sparked with amusement as he watched the Miko run into the hallway. He put his arms underneath his head and grinned when he heard her curses. There was nothing like waking up to humor in the morning. He frowned when he realized that she would be after retribution.

* * *

Inuyasha glanced down at Kagome's hut from where he was perched. The Torii held him above the village. He heard her screech and scoffed. Inuyasha figured that he had better check on the woman anyway. With a roll of his eyes, he jumped into the village and quickly appeared in front of her hut. He blushed as he watched her frantically try and push the snow out of her haori. Kagome cursed Bankotsu again and grinned at the revenge she had planned. 

"A Miko shouldn't look that evil," Inuyasha commented with a grin.

"That jerk put snow in my face and it slid down my shirt!" Kagome growled.

"I suppose you're the one that started it," Inuyasha stated more then asked.

"That's not the point!" Kagome growled as she huffed and walked back to her room.

Inuyasha scoffed and sat down near the door. That girl had always loved playing in the snow. A grin flashed across his face as a bit of fang poked out. He had a feeling that she would try something today. During their first winter, she had managed to get Miroku stuck in a giant snowball. The Houshi had complained about the frostbite that attacked everything on his 'holy ass'. Inuyasha scoffed and wondered what she would do this year. He closed his eyes in the slightly peaceful memories he had collected.

His amber orbs snapped open when he heard a yelp. Bankotsu was pushed into the hallway. He stuck his tongue out at the door and something hit him in the face. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow as Bankotsu pulled the material from his face. He pouted and stomped into the room where he plopped down on a cushion.

"What?" Bankotsu snapped at the hanyou.

"I can't help but admire how you put up with her mood swings," Inuyasha calmly said.

Bankotsu slipped on the navy blue haori over his white shirt. He still wore the white priests outfit from the temple underneath the haori. Kagome had told-threatened-him into wearing the haori for 'extra warmth'. Bankotsu scoffed at the idea, he didn't feel anything as it was. He didn't need 'extra warmth'; he guessed she wanted him to appear normal. He quickly pulled on the shikai that she had loaned him. They were black and stood out from the white he wore.

"Where'd you get those?" Inuyasha asked as he motioned to the shikai on Bankotsu's feet.

"Kagome threw at me to wear," Bankotsu answered with a shrug.

"She made those by hand," Inuyasha commented.

Bankotsu glanced at the hanyou before his eyes fell back to the cloth shoes. He remained in thought, but Kagome's Zori tapped against the floor. Inuyasha glanced at Kagome and smiled. She had her Hami-Yumi over one shoulder with her arrows. Bankotsu heard her sigh and looked at her, he still appeared in thought.

"Ready to go?" Kagome questioned. Both of the boys raised an eyebrow.

"Where?" Inuyasha asked.

"I want to go and make snowmen," Kagome said with a smile.

"Not those again," Inuyasha grumbled.

"What are those?" Bankotsu asked. Inuyasha sighed as Kagome rushed over to Bankotsu and pulled him out the door.

Bankotsu followed her through the snow and noticed that she was smiling; it was a childish smile. Kagome suddenly stopped when Shippo ran out after her. Shippo jumped on Kagome's back despite his weight and she slowed down. Bankotsu picked the kid off her back and placed him over his shoulder. Shippo froze in shock as they ran to the Goshinboku tree. Kagome could feel Inuyasha's youki in the Goshinboku tree waiting for them already. She stopped in the clearing and watched as Shippo jumped a distance away and landed on his back in the snow.

"I'm making a snow angel!" Shippo proudly said as he waved his arms and spread his legs.

Bankotsu watched as the boy did something weird in the snow. Shippo jumped up and gazed at his work of art. Kagome gave him words of praise and he went to work making angels all over the place. Bankotsu stared at the shape; he didn't see anything.

"I don't get it," Bankotsu pouted as he glared the figure in the snow.

"It's a shape of an angel made in the snow," Kagome explained as she fell to her back. "Watch."

"I still don't see it," Bankotsu mumbled.

"Igit," Inuyasha mumbled.

Bankotsu gazed at the spot with a look of determination. Kagome softly smiled at his look of concentration. His eyebrows were scrunched together and his lips were set in a line. Inuyasha leaned over his branch to watch the mercenary.

"Careful, you might break your brain," Inuyasha mumbled as Kagome sent him a scolding look.

"Here," Kagome said as she pushed him onto his back.

"What?" He asked.

"Now wave your arms and legs," Kagome ordered.

He rolled his eyes, but did what she said a few times. Kagome motioned him to stay down. She ran around to his head and traced something in the snow. Bankotsu stood up and gazed at his creation. He could see the wings and what looked like priest robes. His eyes roamed to the ring above his figure's head.

"What's that for?" Bankotsu asked as he pointed out the ring above his head.

"It's a halo," Kagome whispered. Inuyasha began to laugh as Kagome scowled at him.

"What's it for?" Bankotsu asked as he ignored the hanyou.

"It's shows your destiny," Kagome whispered. Something had whispered to her to look closer at Bankotsu. Kagome raised her eyes to his face and she saw the halo there, it made her wonder.

"The only thing he's destined for is your mood swings," Inuyasha voiced.

Kagome chucked a ball of snow at the hanyou. He snorted at her bad aim.

"You think I have a destiny?" Bankotsu calmly questioned.

"Ban-Chan has a destiny," Kagome assured with soft smile.

"Ban-Chan," Bankotsu repeated with soft smile.

"It's your new nick name," teased Kagome as she repeated it.

"That makes me sound girly," Bankotsu argued.

"That's because you are," Inuyasha spoke as Bankotsu glared.

"It sounds cute," Kagome defended as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm supposed to be a **warrior**, I can't be a **warrior** if my name is **cute**," Bankotsu stressed.

"Ban-Chan is the man, he's so hot I need a fan," Kagome rhymed as he sighed.

"I get a theme song?" Bankotsu mocked.

"No…just a rhyme," Kagome assured.

"I want a rhyme!" Shippo protested as he jumped on Bankotsu's shoulders and pouted at Kagome.

"Shippo, Shippo he looks like a hippo," Inuyasha teased.

"Kagome!" Shippo whined.

"Inuyasha, you don't even know what a hippo is!" Kagome growled.

"I do too, I read it in that big book of yours," Inuyasha admitted.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha…you suck," Shippo stated with a pout.

"That doesn't even rhyme!" Inuyasha growled.

"It doesn't matter because it's **true**!" Shippo growled.

"Why you little.."

Shippo screamed and took off running for Sango and Miroku's hut. Inuyasha vanished after him. Kagome sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. There was never any peace. Kagome kneeled down and picked up an arm full of snow. She threw it up in the air and spun around in the white fluffiness. Bankotsu watched her with a grin as she twirled.

"Ban-Chan," Kagome sang as he looked back at her.

White covered his vision with a soft splat. He stood there stunned as the snow slid off his face. Kagome quickly made another snowball and tossed it at him. He ducked and picked up some snow. Kagome gasped as the snow made contact with the back of her head.

"Gotcha!" Bankotsu laughed in his victory.

"Ban-Chan! That's cold!" Kagome cried as she pitched a snowball and smacked him in the chest.

"I never would have guessed," Bankotsu dryly said.

"Jerk," Kagome huffed as she hid behind the Goshinboku.

"Eh, I'm going to get you one way or the other. So you might as well come out," Bankotsu smugly said.

Kagome climbed up the side of the Goshinboku and smirked. She could see him standing there with his arms crossed waiting for her to show herself. Kagome weaved through the branches until she was near the one he was under. Kagome grinned as she shook the branch and watched as the snow came down. Bankotsu glanced at the rushing snow and looked back to the area Kagome was supposed to be in. His eyes widened as his brain registered the snow rushing down onto him.

"You sure got me," Kagome teased as she saw only a hand sticking out of the snow.

Kagome jumped out of the tree and walked around the snow pile. She wondered if she should help him. Kagome sighed and grasped his hand. His hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her into the snow pile. Kagome screamed as the snow chilled her body. Kagome was face down in the snow with Bankotsu buried somewhere beneath her. She pushed up and noticed that his hand waved at her. Kagome started to dig away the snow until she saw his face. Kagome wiped the snow from his lips and smiled.

"I got you," Bankotsu argued.

"Don't be a sore loser Ban-Chan," Kagome lightheartedly scolded.

"I still gotcha," Bankotsu sang with a smile.

"That's why you're the one in the snow," Kagome observed. He pushed himself up and she ended up in his snow-covered lap.

"If you are the one that got me…then you deserve a prize," Bankotsu stated with a grin.

Kagome tapped her chin in thought before she said, "I do…don't I."

"What will you have of me?" Bankotsu teased.

Kagome leaned forward and placed her nose to his nose. He grinned and she gazed into his eyes.

"I want," Kagome began.

"Yeah," Bankotsu mumbled.

"I want you to…"

"Go on," Bankotsu softly encouraged.

"I want you to sweep the temple," Kagome replied.

His eyes closed as his right eyebrow twitched. Kagome grinned as she watched him fume. She rolled her eyes at his behavior and softly kissed his lips before she stood up. His eyes snapped open as the soft brush and he smiled.

"I knew you couldn't resist me," Bankotsu proudly said.

"Whatever you say Ban-Chan, whatever you say," Kagome teased as she skipped toward the village.

* * *

Author's Note:  
I went back to college and I'm loaded with homework(pulls hair out) but if I get enough reviews I'll try and update at least everythree days instead of once a week.  
Thanks to all the reviewers that review faithfully.  
I am finished typing this and do want to get this out faster.  
Please leave a review! 


	24. Simplicity: Spring

Simplicity: Spring

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Stressed**

* * *

Kagome sighed as she watched the plum blossoms bloom. She knew that spring was here when the plum blossoms had bloomed. Kagome walked over to the nearest tree and picked the fruit from the branch. The smell of the blossoms drifted to her nose as she held the lime colored fruit in her hand. Kagome took a bite out of it and her lips puckered at the taste. It was sour; more sour then usual. Laughter filled her ears as she glared at the owner of the laughter. Kagome tossed the fruit at Bankotsu as he continued to laugh. 

"That look was priceless," Bankotsu laughed.

"It was sour," Kagome managed to wince out.

"They're always sour," Bankotsu pointed out with a grin.

"I mean there not fully ripe," Kagome explained.

"You shouldn't bite into it," Bankotsu scolded. "It's better in liquor anyway."

"When should pick some to make Umeboshi for the rice balls," Kagome suggested.

"Eh, too much time," Bankotsu, mumbled.

"**KAGOME**!" Shippo shrieked as he flew towards her.

Bankotsu sighed and grabbed the kit by the collar of his shirt before he could knock the Miko down. Shippo's feet were still running as Bankotsu held him in the air.

"What is it?" Kagome questioned.

"Sakura's giving birth!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Right," Kagome said as she took off towards the mother's hut.

Bankotsu dropped Shippo and followed Kagome. He watched her scarlet hakama vanish behind a flap. He grimaced when he heard a groan of pain. Shippo rushed into the hut and came flying out with a bucket in hand. Bankotsu sighed and leaned against the wall to listen.

"Damn you!" He heard Sakura curse.

"It will be alright," the husband assured.

"Okay…push!" Kaede encouraged.

"This is all your fault!" Sakura cried as she pushed.

"Li! Get the water!" Kagome snapped.

"It'll all be over soon," Li assured his wife.

"You wouldn't be saying that if this was coming out of you!" Sakura snapped as she screamed.

Bankotsu grimaced when he heard some questionable sounds. Shippo ran back into the hut with a bucket of water. The next thing he heard was a high-pitched cry.

"It's a boy," Kaede stated.

"Wait there's another one!" Kagome shouted.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes; he wondered how they could have missed the second one. He snickered when he imagined Kagome having to do all the work. The laughter he would have at watching her facial expressions.

"It's a girl!" Kagome shouted; the excitement laced her voice.

Bankotsu's face fell as he heard her laughter and the mother's sobs of joy. Kagome would never experience that if she remained with him. He knew his body couldn't give her what she needed. It was after all clay, ash, and bones. Bankotsu snorted, he wouldn't defile her in this form anyway. It would just be wrong to sleep with a clay doll. His eyes traveled to the hut door. Someway, he would give her everything and more.

Kagome left the hut with a dazed face. He stood up and faced her. Her sleeves were pinned back, but her hands were clean. Bankotsu waved his hands in front of her face and she suddenly got a goofy grin. The next thing he knew was that he was being embraced. It saddened him that she received a joy that would be quickly taken away. Kagome sighed and just held onto him.

"How was it?" Bankotsu asked.

"It looked painful…but it was amazing!" Kagome enthusiastically answered. Her eyes were lit up with a light of wonder.

"Is the husband alive?" Bankotsu asked. He had heard the anger in her voice.

"Yeah, but he passed out," Kagome answered like it happened every time.

Her eyes strayed to the bushes when she heard something rustle. Bankotsu stepped back into a fighting position. Kagome worried because she had not brought her weapons.

* * *

Crimson orbs glared at the couple in amusement and anger. He scoffed at how close they were becoming. It was beautiful to know everything was going to plan. He just needed to figure out how to make everything fall into place. It came to him in a gust of wind. He pressed his hand to the earth and called forth his own puppet. It would work, because one was desperate. The desperate ones would fall perfectly into his plan. Then all he had to do was anger the Miko to the point of destruction. He vanished into the darkness once he had given his instructions to the creation.

* * *

Inuyasha stiffened next to Miroku as he sniffed the air. The Houshi frowned as he took off in the direction of Kagome and Bankotsu. Inuyasha was already on his way towards them. He noticed that Bankotsu was in front of Kagome with a scowl. He was facing the bushes with a determined look. 

"Help," a weak voice whispered.

Kagome stood behind Bankotsu until the figure emerged from the bushes and collapsed. She wondered what this creature was, because it wasn't human or youkai. Bankotsu relaxed a bit as he walked forward and checked to see if it was alive. Inuyasha appeared next to Kagome.

"It's a dragon," Inuyasha answered her unspoken question.

"Dragon, but I thought they weren't around," Kagome whispered.

She stepped beside the dragon and kneeled next to his wounded body. His skin was pale yellow. He was in a humanoid shape, but some features wouldn't be removed. His sun-colored hair was one featured he didn't change, and the pale yellow scales that covered his form. Kagome pressed her hands to his chest in an attempt to heal his wounds. Her Miko ki wouldn't respond to him. His gold color eyes weakly opened and he smiled.

"Are you the Miko of this village?" The dragon questioned.

"Obliviously," Inuyasha and Bankotsu mumbled.

Miroku had arrived just in time to nail them both on the head with his Shakujou. They growled at him, but he brushed them aside and stood next to Kagome.

"Yes, tell me how to heal you," Kagome softly pleaded.

"It is too late for me…but I have something to tell you," The dragon spoke as he wheezed.

"I'll listen," Kagome whispered as she noticed the wound that bleed on his side.

"I am Kouryuu, and I was on a quest to defeat the four guardians of the earth," Kouryuu began. "The guardians promised that whomever beat them would earn a gift of their choice."

"What were you fighting for?" Kagome questioned.

"My body is nothing more then that of a Shikigami, I was fighting for a real body so I could live," Kouryuu said as he coughed.

'A gift…a real body,' Bankotsu thought.

"Are you sure that you can't be healed?" Kagome questioned as Miroku scrutinized the spirit.

"Yes, but I must tell you that the guardians…are searching for the Betsushimiko, with her they can control the realm of spirits and humans," Kouryuu finished.

"You can rest now," Kagome whispered as his eyes slid closed.

His body turned to clay and he molded back into the ground. Miroku said a soft prayer as the soul took off into the sky. Kagome frowned at the news; she didn't know why everything was after her.

"You just keep attracting more trouble," Inuyasha sighed as Kagome glared at him.

Miroku sighed as he gazed at where the dragon had laid. Something wasn't quite right with the scene. They hadn't seen a true dragon in years; he wondered why one would be a Shikigami in the first.

"It's oblivious that this darkness is working to trap us," Miroku spoke.

"What about the four guardians?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know how they could become corrupt," Miroku spoke.

"We just do what we normally do, we find 'em and kick their asses." Inuyasha stated with a growl.

'A gift,' Bankotsu thought.

"We can't wait for this darkness, we have to find it," Kagome firmly said.

"Where do we start?" Miroku questioned.

"The four guardians," Kagome answered.

"Which one do you think would be easiest to find?" Inuyasha questioned.

"We'll just summon one to us," Miroku answered as Kagome stared at him in confusion.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes before they all stared at each other in confusion. A moo was heard and they all looked around each other. Inuyasha rolled his amber orbs up toward the sky. He yelped as a giant brown ox landed on him. Miroku and Kagome winced as Bankotsu raised an eyebrow. The old man on the ox scratched his head in confusion. His bug eyes searched the area with a frown.

"Where's Inuyasha?" The man questioned.

"Toutousai," Kagome greeted with a bow.

"I'm down here you old geezer!" Inuyasha growled as the ox stepped off him.

"Why were you on the ground?" Toutousai questioned.

Inuyasha growled and bopped the old man on the head. A lumped appeared and swelled. Toutousai's head was bent to the side as the lump formed.

"Watch were you fly that thing!" Inuyasha growled.

"What brings you here?" Miroku questioned.

"I don't know," Toutousai answered after a brief pause.

"Is he stupid?" Bankotsu questioned.

"I remember, I came to check up on Tetsusaiga and tell you something," Toutousai recalled.

"Well spit it out!" Inuyasha snapped.

"A strange man came to me and asked me to forged him a sword," Toutousai explained.

"Who was it?" Kagome asked.

"I didn't get his name, because I ran off," Toutousai confessed.

"Coward," Inuyasha mumbled.

"Now let me check Tetsusaiga," Toutousai ordered.

Bankotsu watched as he checked the Tetsusaiga for any flaw. He wondered something briefly before he grinned. If he were going to fight the four guardians then he would need a new weapon. Kagome wouldn't be happy if he just stole weapon. She glanced at the smirking Bankotsu in suspicion.

"What are you thinking Ban-Chan?" Kagome began her interrogation.

"I need a new sword," Bankotsu stated, which was true.

"Ban-Chan?" Inuyasha and Miroku questioned before they began to laugh.

"Hmm," Toutousai mumbled when he heard the statement.

"Where did you get Banryuu?" Kagome questioned.

"I forged it myself," Bankotsu proudly said. Toutousai eyed the boy as he checked the Tetsusaiga.

"Really?" Miroku asked.

"I actually helped rebuild it," Bankotsu admitted. Kagome smiled at him and took his hand in hers.

Toutousai coughed up fire at this action. He had believed that the Miko was with Inuyasha. Everyone stared at him in confusion before he cleared his throat and extinguished the flames.

"The Tetsusaiga is fine, but you could wield it a bit better," Toutousai scolded, which earned him another lump.

"Old geezer," Inuyasha growled.

"Kagome," Toutousai called out.

"Yes," Kagome responded.

"I mostly forge demonic swords, but I wanted to try something different," Toutousai began. "I want to try a forge a sword out of Miko ki, would you be willing to help?"

Kagome looked surprise at this but answered, "Sure."

"I can't handle Miko ki and will need you to help in handling it," Toutousai explained.

"That would be no problem," Kagome agreed.

"Good let's get to work," Toutousai said as he pulled Kagome onto Moo-Moo and took off.

"Where will we work?" Kagome questioned.

"I'll run to my cave to pick up some supplies and then come back here to work on it," Toutousai explained as he dropped Kagome on a roof hut and took off.

* * *

Author's Note: 

I'm love the villian in this story, I actually feel sorry for him  
Please leave a reviewn and I'll update!  
Thanks to all the reviewers, if you didn't review then I wouldn't update


	25. Junjou

Junjou  
(Self- sacrificing)

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Stressed**

* * *

Kagome held the arrow in her hand and allowed her Miko ki to flow into it. It glowed with powder blue light before it was engulf by metal. She watched at the hot liquid ate the arrow. Kagome assumed that the wood of the arrow would somehow forge together. The metal began to cool and Toutousai slammed his hammer onto the forming shape of a blade. Fire erupted in his mouth as he coated the metal once more and placed a handle on it. Kagome sighed as sparks flew into the air; she only hoped that this sword would be a success. 

"Touch the blade," Toutousai calmly ordered.

"Isn't it hot?" Kagome asked with skeptic look.

"You'll be fine," Toutousai assured.

Kagome figured his assurance was worth crack. He had most likely forgotten that the blade was still hot. She lowered her palms to the blade and noticed that both of her hands were as wide as the sword. The blade pulsed as her Miko ki flared to life. Toutousai covered his eyes as the room pulsed with purity. Kagome pulled her hands back; it wasn't in fear, but confusion. The blade had been trying to draw her power into itself. Toutousai reached for the handle of the sword and quickly pulled back. The handle shocked him and his skin hissed. Kagome's eyes widened at the sight.

"Is it supposed to do that?" Kagome questioned.

"I don't know," Toutousai slowly answered.

"What type of youkai could wield this?" Kagome questioned.

"It's not for a youkai," Toutousai calmly said as he pulled out a black leather binding.

Kagome held the sword as he wrapped the handle. The sword once again responded to her as she held it. Kagome studied the blade with great interest; it called to her. The handle of the sword of was made of a simple round pole with metal surrounding the end of the handle. Where the blade met the wood there was a piece of metal in the shape of a square blocking the blade from the handle. Toutousai sighed as he finished the blade and pulled his hands back. The pure aura of the sword was causing him to become weak.

"What type of sword is this?" Kagome question, it was a bit smaller then Banryuu.

"It's a Zanbato," Toutousai answered as he regarded his work.

"What's its name, who's it for, and is it powerful?" Kagome quickly asked.

"Its name…hmm…don't know," Toutousai mumbled.

"It has the same type of aura as Miroku's Shakujou, except it feels like me," Kagome commented.

"This Zanbato shall be known as Junjou," Toutousai proudly declared.

"Is it powerful?" Kagome questioned as she pulled her hand away from the blade.

"I hope so…I did forge it," Toutousai mumbled as he scratched his head.

"Who's it for?" Kagome questioned.

"A youkai can't wield it and neither can a normal human, so you can keep it," Toutousai offered.

I couldn't lift it!" Kagome protested.

"It is yours to do as you deem fit, but take care of it," Toutousai warned.

"Th-thank you, if there is anything I can do then just say the word," Kagome replied with a bow.

"Just take care of Junjou," Toutousai sighed.

Kagome sighed as she held the giant blade; it was big enough to impale a horse. She grabbed a cloth and began to wrap the metal. Toutousai stood up from his place on the ground and walked outside. He jumped on his ox and sent a look toward Bankotsu. The mercenary just watched the old youkai in confusion. Inuyasha scowled in confusion as the Moo-Moo took off into the sky. Miroku sighed and Sango shrugged as they turned to the hut. A scraping sound made its way to their ears.

Kagome grasped the handle of the sword and dragged it outside. She huffed and carefully lowered the rest of the blade to the ground.

"That's pretty…big," Miroku commented as Kagome scowled.

"Why'd he leave it?" Inuyasha asked as he reached out to the sword.

As soon as his hand reached the handle, a powder blue energy sparked and repelled his hand. Inuyasha yelped and pulled his hand back. Miroku studied the sword with a keen eye.

"Why the hell did it repel me?" Inuyasha practically growled.

"It has Miko ki, so maybe that's why," Kagome suggested.

Miroku reached and grasped the handle. They watched as he tried to lift it. Sweat beaded at his forehead as he struggled. The sword didn't budge from its place on the ground. Miroku ceased his struggle and stood up with a sigh.

"It seems to repel youkai and not respond to humans," Miroku sighed.

"It's just a sword," Bankotsu commented. He was eager to lift the sword. His hand had missed his Banryuu. He couldn't wait until he could have another sword in his hand.

"Care to try Sango?" Miroku challenged.

"If I was interested, but I am not," Sango replied as Miroku frowned.

"Give it a try Ban-Chan," Kagome encouraged. He raised an eyebrow at this with a shrug.

"Eh," he responded as Kagome growled at him.

"He couldn't lift it," Inuyasha mocked with a hidden grin. Bankotsu's eyes slid open and he glared at the hanyou.

"What was that?" Bankotsu questioned.

"I said you're too weak, and apparently stupid!" Inuyasha repeated with force.

"I'll show you weak!" Bankotsu growled.

He walked over to the sword and bent down to the ground. His hand hovered above the handle with a brief fear. If it rejected him, did it mean that Kagome rejected him? The sword was apart of her, and it was a possibility.

'Am I willing to chance that?' Bankotsu wondered.

A look of determination passed over his face. He gripped the handle and sighed in relief. Their eyes were watching as he stood in the silence with his hand on the handle. Bankotsu quickly lifted the sword above him. His eyes widened as he regained his balance. He spun the sword above him much like he wielded his Banryuu. Something felt different about this sword. It pulsed in his hand and he felt warmth spread across him.

"This is interesting," Miroku commented.

"Thanks for stating the obvious," Sango sighed. Miroku gave her a smile and she rolled her eyes.

"What does this mean?" Inuyasha asked Kagome and she tensed.

"Toutousai said the sword was mine and I could do what I deem fit," Kagome explained.

"Why can he lift it?" Inuyasha almost growled as his face turned red.

"I don't know, but he can have it," Kagome calmly said. Bankotsu looked over at her in surprise.

"Are you sure?" Bankotsu questioned with disbelief. It was like she was giving a part of herself to him.

"It's yours…just no **rampaging**!" Kagome stressed as he grinned.

"You can't trust him with a weapon!" Inuyasha hissed.

"I think the weapon trusts him. It was made from my Miko ki," Kagome reminded.

"Still," Inuyasha whined.

"A darkness is coming, we need all the fighters we can gather," Kagome softly said.

"Kagome is right, we should take this as a good sign," Miroku interrupted.

"I'll never trust him. Once a killer, always a killer," Inuyasha said as Bankotsu glared at him with dark eyes.

"Just get along, I'm not asking for friendship," Kagome sighed.

"Keh!"

"Eh, whatever."

Kagome smiled and gave a wistful look to both of them. They each were someone special in her heart. Her gaze turned back to the sky and she sighed. Something was coming and she could feel it call out her name.

* * *

Amatsu-Mikaboshi stood at the edge of the mountain and glared down into the depths of the drop-off. His crimson eyes searched the drop-off for anything of usefulness. A grim smile twisted on his lips as the wind rushed up from the depths. His hair blew around him before the wind vanished. He held his hand over the drop-off and closed his eyes. The wind shot up and his body pulsed red. 

"Come to me Byakko, heed my call and obey," Mikaboshi calmly demanded.

The wind remained as the red aura mixed in with it. A red ball of energy formed from the wind as Mikaboshi opened his eyes. A smirk appeared on his lips as he forced his evil into the wind. The wind howled with rage before it became subdued. The red orb exploded to reveal a figure. Mikaboshi studied the figure with anticipation.

The figure was definitely male. His artic eyes stood out against the pure white of his braided hair. His skin was smooth and flawless. Along his bare arms, there were black stripes similar to a Tiger. His ivory skin reflected the sunlight as he glared at the god before him.

"Why have you summoned me?" Byakko coldly asked.

"A Miko and her dead lover seek the gift the four guardians offer," Mikaboshi informed as the guardian studied him.

"Then let them come," Byakko hissed.

"They seek only power," Mikaboshi warned.

"This is not my concern," Byakko calmly said.

"They wish to destroy the balance of the world," Mikaboshi stated.

"Then I will deal with them," Byakko assured.

Mikaboshi grinned as Byakko transformed into a giant white tiger. His form vanished as a gust of wind traveled down the mountain. Everything would go according to his plan.

'Soon the my darkness will affect them all.'

* * *

Kagome watched as Bankotsu lifted the sword and began to spar some invisible enemy. He brought the sword down and the blade struck the ground. Kagome squinted her eyes and searched for the life in the sword. There was something about the sword that caught her attention. It was as if the sword reacted to something. The Tetsusaiga reacted to Inuyasha, why not this sword. 

'But what does it react too?' Kagome wondered.

"Damn," Bankotsu mumbled as Kagome turned her attention to him.

"What's up?" Kagome asked as she watched him stick the sword in the ground.

"I can lift it…but it seems dead," Bankotsu mumbled.

"Maybe you need to fight a real opponent," Kagome suggested.

"Maybe," Bankotsu agreed.

Kagome jumped from the Goshinboku and pulled the prayer beads from her pouch. Bankotsu raised an eyebrow at the beads. Kagome gave a smirk that had her eyes spark with mischief.

"I need to train not make jewelry," Bankotsu teased.

"So now you mock my weapon?" Kagome asked with fake shock.

"Those are just beads," Bankotsu dryly pointed out.

Kagome smirked and focused her Miko ki into the beads. She had been trying to make it so she could work the beads with one command. When she first began using her beads, she had commanded them in haiku. One word commands took much more energy and focus. The beads glowed and took on a warm feeling.

"Release," Kagome whispered as they formed into a staff.

"Impressive," Bankotsu mumbled.

"Just watch," Kagome whispered as she charged him.

Bankotsu quickly brought the Zanbato down to block her swing. Purifying energy sparked as the weapons clashed. Kagome pressed her weight against the staff and used it to push Bankotsu back. He grinned and twisted their weapons to the side so they were forced to break apart. Kagome jumped back and watched as he charged at her. She effortlessly dodged the sword as it slammed into the ground.

Kagome smiled asshe seriously fought the other. This was a chance to brush up on some skills without the sense of danger. Kagome kept dodging each slice and movement of the sword.

"Whip," Kagome commanded the beads.

She brought the whip around and made sure she had a firm hold on the blade. Bankotsu tugged at the sword and frowned when he found it wouldn't come free. Kagome smirked and roughly yanked on her whip with the intent of pulling the sword from his grip. Bankotsu held onto the weapon and followed the pull of the weapon. Kagome squeaked as he reached out grasped her beads. She froze expecting the weapon to react on its guard. Nothing could hold or grasp her beads without feeling their wrath. They would pulse and begin to purify the offender.

Bankotsu wrapped her beads around his fist and pulled her closer to him. Kagome's eyes remained trained on the beads.

"What's wrong?" Bankotsu questioned.

"You should be injured," Kagome whispered. Bankotsu raised an eyebrow in confusion before he glanced at the beads in his hand.

"There just beads," Bankotsu muttered.

'Why didn't they react?' Kagome wondered.

"No…they should have attacked you when you touched them," Kagome explained.

"Maybe their broke," Bankotsu offered.

"How disgusting," A cold voice stated. "The dead have no place among the living."

* * *

Author's Note:

Another chapter, finally uploaded. I'm proud of the way this story is going.  
Thanks to everyone that continues to review.  
Please leave a review and I'll update again


	26. Raging Winds

Raging Winds 

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

The white tiger stepped into the clearing. It's massive paw came inches from crushing the bone-eaters well. The silver claws extended and scrapped up the dirt as its arctic eyes glared Kagome and Bankotsu. A deep growl sounded through the clearing as its lips pulled back to reveal perfect ivory teeth. Bankotsu stepped in front of Kagome with his new sword-Junjou-over his shoulder. The white tiger's growl increased before confusion set into its eyes. A flash of white light surrounded the area and Kagome covered her eyes from the intense light.

"The dead have no place among the living," the tiger spoke as his animal form became more human.

His body shrunk to that of a man's height. He was a bit taller then Sesshoumaru, but his ears were like a human ears. His arctic blue eyes still held the same revulsion when they landed on Bankotsu. He shifted to his side and Kagome could see the tiger tail that came from his pants. His chest was bare allowing them to see the black stripes that coated his ivory skin. The tights he wore seemed like a white fur with the same black stripes. He cracked his knuckles and drew attention to the metal claws. Bankotsu glared at him and took in every detail; he knew this was an enemy.

"Who are you?" Bankotsu demanded.

"The dead have no right to talk to the living," the white tiger growled.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked as she stood by Bankotsu.

"I am Byakko, Guardian of the West. I am here to test the one that wants the Four Guardian's Gift," Byakko said with some annoyance.

"That's me," Bankotsu said as he pointed to himself.

"You are dead, there is nothing the dead can gain from the Shijin," Byakko stated as he glared at Bankotsu.

"I want a life," Bankotsu demanded. Byakko studied him with a look of anger before he began to grin.

"You wish to have a _life_? Then by beating us you shall gain a _life_," Byakko declared.

Byakko raised his hand and the silver claws glinted in the sunlight. The winds increased and a tornado formed from the sky. It crashed to the ground and dug up the earth as it spun. Bankotsu stuck his Zanbato in the ground and held on as the tornado increased in speed. Kagome grabbed onto Bankotsu's waist in an attempt to hold on. Her eyes were squeezed tight as she felt her grip on him loosening. Kagome's eyes snapped open as she realized she was hanging on his foot. Bankotsu let go of the handle with one hand and reached for her. Her eyes were wide with fear, for the first time in a while she was afraid. She was afraid to lose him not herself.

"Reach!" Bankotsu shouted to her. She could her the desperation in his voice as his fingers stretched to grasp her. Kagome wistfully smiled at him and he felt her grip loosen.

"Hold on!" Bankotsu shouted as he struggled to reach her.

"Fight," Kagome whispered as she let go.

Her form was sucked into the dark void. Bankotsu hung onto the sword with one hand as the other floated in the air. His eyes were wide with shock as he realized she was gone. His free hand clenched in anger as he squeezed his eyes shut. Tears sprung at the corner of his eyes as he visibly shook.

"_KAGOME_!" He screamed.

* * *

Inuyasha sat on Kagome's hut as he pondered the new sword Junjou. Miroku was sitting next to him. Sango was inside the hut helping Shippo fix a dent in the metal of his sickles. Miroku sighed and squeezed his eyes shut.

"What do you think?" Inuyasha asked.

"Junjou, Bankotsu, Kagome…strange," Miroku voiced.

"What do you make of the Zanbato Junjou?" Inuyasha calmly questioned.

"It seems like the sword responds to spiritual powers," Miroku voiced.

"Then why couldn't you lift it?" Inuyasha snorted.

"It also seems like it might responded to purity," Miroku added.

"Spiritual powers and purity, how the hell can Bankotsu lift it." Inuyasha growled.

"Do you remember the extra pouch Kagome used to carry next to her beads?" Miroku questioned. Inuyasha looked up at the sky and nodded. "Do you know what was in it?"

"I thought it was just girl stuff," Inuyasha admitted.

"No, the pouch was apart of Bankotsu's kimono and inside were his ashes," Miroku informed.

"She's been _carrying_ that dead boy around!" Inuyasha shouted in anger and disbelief.

"Correct," Miroku assured.

"What does this have to do spiritual powers and purity?" Inuyasha asked in frustration.

"I believe that Bankotsu has absorbed some of Kagome's Miko ki," Miroku voiced his theory.

"How?" Inuyasha questioned, the anger was replaced by intrigue.

"I believe his ashes absorbed a little bit of Miko ki each time she used her powers. So naturally, when he was resurrected the stored up Miko ki transferred to him," Miroku stated as his eyes opened.

"So the mercenary's a Miko?" Inuyasha dryly asked.

"Not a Miko. I'm just saying that he carries a bit of Miko ki within his body," Miroku corrected.

"It shouldn't develop, right?" Inuyasha questioned.

"I have seen nothing like this before, so I'm not sure," Miroku confided with a grin.

Inuyasha's right ear twitched as he turned his attention to the area Kagome was in. Miroku stood up and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. A strong aura invaded their senses as they focused on it. The aura was something that they had never felt before. It held no purity or evil, it simply existed. The heard a roar and watched as white tiger appeared. It was the size of Sesshoumaru in his Inu form. A white light flashed and it vanished. Inuyasha growled and took off towards the creature. Sango was already in the air on Kirara. Miroku ran along the roofs and jumped behind Sango.

"What is it?" Sango asked.

"Not human or Youkai," Miroku assured as Sango nodded with a grim look.

All their attention turned back to the clearing as a tornado dropped from the clear sky. Inuyasha stopped in mid run as a look of fear passed over his features. They all heard the desperate scream echo through the forest. It was Bankotsu's voice.

"_KAGOME_!"

"_Hurry_!" Inuyasha shouted as he sped up.

* * *

The tornado vanished and Bankotsu fell to the ground. He quickly stood up and held the Zanbato above him. Byakko grinned as the darkness in him began to spread. Bankotsu glared at the white tiger.

"_Where_ _is_ _she_?" Bankotsu shouted.

"You said you wanted a life…so hers is the one on the line," Byakko answered.

"_NO_! I wanted to gain a life for myself! I wanted to be human!" Bankotsu growled.

"Then you should have been clearer," Byakko simply said.

"I will defeat you and you will die," Bankotsu assured as he charged the tiger.

Byakko roared as his claws extended to metal spikes. A metal chest guard formed on his chest as he dodged the attack. Bankotsu brought the sword down in an attempt to slice his head off. Byakko attacked Bankotsu's unguarded chest. His claws tore at the shirt and only nicked the skin.

"You will lose," Byakko taunted.

Bankotsu scowled as he brought the sword above his head and down. Byakko growled as he back flipped out of the way. Dirt exploded into the air as Bankotsu twisted around and swung the sword like a bat. Byakko's eyes widened in surprise as the sword dug into his shoulder. Byakko pulled away and watched as his arm bled. His arctic eyes turned to Bankotsu who had a determined face. He no longer wore a carefree look or cocky smirk.

'No one has hit me, that will be the only hit,' Byakko darkly promised.

"So you bleed," Bankotsu mumbled to himself.

Byakko narrowed his eyes and charged. The metal claws collided with the sword and sparks flew. They pushed away from each other and each took a deep breath. Bankotsu dodged an attack and managed to gain enough distance to swing the sword to the right. Byakko smacked the sword away and Bankotsu jumped back in order to gain his balance.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled as he released the wind scar.

Byakko waved his hand and the wind from the attack dissipated into a soft breeze. Inuyasha growled and jumped to attack the Tiger. Byakko smirked and the winds picked up speed. A dome of wind formed around Bankotsu and himself. The wind sparked with metal as blades formed around them. Inuyasha brought the Tetsusaiga down and cursed when it got pulled from his hands and thrown to the side.

"Get the hell out here!" Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha," Miroku calmly said.

"That bastard took Kagome! I know it!" Inuyasha growled as he swung his fist at the razor wind. Blood coated the ground as the blades pierced his fist. Miroku cursed and pulled the hanyou away from the deadly barrier.

"That is the first of the Four Shijin, this is Byakko," Miroku warned as he held the hanyou back.

"I don't care! He took Kagome!" Inuyasha growled.

"If you interfere then you forfeit her life," Byakko warned.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he began to growl. Bankotsu tightened his lips in anger as held Junjou in his grip.

"Where is she?" Inuyasha growled.

"She is with the other three guardians in the Zenkenjo," Byakko answered.

'Where's that?' Bankotsu thought as his grip tightened on the sword.

"She will remain there until this resurrected human fails or passes the test," Byakko explained as their eyes turned to Bankotsu.

"What happens if Bankotsu fails?" Sango hesitantly asked.

"Then she will be dealt with as we deem fit, but he will banished to Yomi," Byakko explained.

"That's not fair! She shouldn't have to suffer for his stupidity!" Inuyasha shouted.

"There is no fair in my eyes," Byakko growled as he glared at the hanyou.

"How could _you_ bring her into _your_ mess?" Inuyasha shouted at the mercenary.

"I grow tired of this," Byakko mumbled as he turned his attention back to Bankotsu.

Bankotsu stared at the ground past his sword. The hanyou had a point; he brought her into his mess. She was now in danger because of his stupid actions. Everyone was in danger because of his recklessness. He was always reckless, and he never learned the lesson. The first warning should have been when he and his friends were killed.

'My recklessness got them killed,' Bankotsu thought.

Then they had been resurrected and granted another chance at life. He should have been smart; he should have cut the deal off with Naraku. No, instead he sat by and watched each member fall into death. He didn't blame Renkotsu for thinking him a bad leader. Yet, he still died because he thought he could finish his deal with Naraku and go on living.

'I just got killed again and caused her pain. This time there was someone to mourn my death,' Bankotsu thought.

Now he stood here looking for a way to give the Miko the life she deserved. He wanted to be able to feel her when he touched her. He craved the sensations he felt when he was alive. The craving for life wouldn't be bad, but it was and it was because he had a reason to live. His reason to live was now captured and threatened with death.

"Time to end this," Byakko growled and he held his hands in front of himself.

He brought his hands in a prayer position leaving them a few inches apart. A sliver light pulsed between his palms. The light formed into a metal ball as the wind picked up around him. The ball exploded and the metal pieces were carried in the traveling wind. Byakko growled as he forced the metal to take the shape of thousands of shuriken. The sound of whipping could be heard as each piece of metal sliced through the wind.

"Prepare to lose her and your life!" Byakko shouted as his aura pushed the attack toward Bankotsu.

'I would give anything to have her safe,' Bankotsu thought as he looked up at the approaching.

"If that bastard loses then we lose Kagome," Inuyasha growled as he searched for something to do.

"Be calm Inuyasha," Miroku sighed.

"How can he possibly be calm?" Sango snapped.

Miroku shrugged and both Sango and Inuyasha face faulted to the ground.

'Anything, I would do anything to save her, but I can't do anything,' Bankotsu thought.

"_Fight_," her voice whispered into his mind.

'I will fight for her,' Bankotsu thought.

Junjou pulsed in his hand as the sword began to glow powder blue. Warmth spread through the hand that held the weapon. His eyes traveled to the weapon and felt it become even lighter. The powder blue light grew brighter with each pulse. His cerulean orbs focused on the blade as he wondered what was happening. Bankotsu raised the sword above the ground and that's when he saw it. The Miko ki the sword was giving off was gathering in the tip of the blade. Byakko growled as soon as he felt the power. He pushed his attack on the mercenary.

Bankotsu raised the sword above his head and quickly brought it down. He felt the need to fight and protect Kagome rise to the surface. The sword hit the ground and the energy poured into the earth. Cracks of powder blue energy raced toward Byakko. His attack shattered and the metal in the wind vanished as the energy raced toward him. Byakko jumped in the air with the intention of escaping the attack. From the cracks on the ground, the Miko ki shot up like lightening. Byakko grunted as the lightening attacked his body. The barrier he had up vanished.

'What is this?' Byakko thought as he fell to the ground. The purifying energy still sparked around his body.

Bankotsu raced forward and lunged toward Byakko. Byakko twisted to dodge the attack. His eyes widened in shock as he coughed up blood. Bankotsu landed on the ground as Byakko hit the ground with the sword in his chest. He turned his cerulean orbs to the fallen tiger. Byakko stared up at the blue sky and felt the wind caress his body. He couldn't understand why this dead man had beaten him. The living always won over the dead.

"How?" Byakko asked as he coughed up blood.

"I told you that I want to live, and I will live," Bankotsu coldly answered. "I will live for her."

Byakko glared one final time before his eyes went blank. The sword pulsed and a metal ball appeared on the handle of the sword. Byakko's body vanished leaving the sword impaled in the ground. Bankotsu walked over to the sword and picked it up. He shook the blood off before he wiped the rest on the grass. Bankotsu turned his eyes to the group of three before he turned away and walked into the forest. His face was blank.

"Where the hell are you going?" Inuyasha growled. Bankotsu stopped walking but didn't turn around.

"I am going to save her," Bankotsu answered.

"I'm coming," Sango quickly said as Kirara transformed once more.

"Kagome's our friend, so we're all coming," Miroku corrected.

"You better pray she's safe," Inuyasha warned as they began to travel toward Mount Fuji.

* * *

Kagome slowly opened her eyes expecting to meet a cold chamber. She pushed herself to her side and looked at the room around her. Her vision was slightly blurry for a few moments, but it came into focus. The room was brightly lit with torches. Her eyes traveled to the set of double doors in front of her. Kagome turned her eyes to the ceiling in surprise. Thousands of lotus flowers bloomed from the ceiling. Her attention then turned back to the double doors. A small old figure stepped through the doors and quickly closed them. Kagome scouted away until she hit a stair. She glanced behind her and saw a throne. Turning fully around she saw there were four chairs all together around a big cauldron.

"So you are the Betsushimiko," an old voice spoke.

"I am Kagome," she corrected.

"Yes, but you are also the first warrior Miko to exist since Midoriko," the old man corrected as he walked over to a throne a sat.

Kagome took in his features as she stood up without breaking eye contact. His hair was a forest green with bits of gray in it. He held a cane in his right hand with a tortoise for a decoration. His blue eyes searched her as she searched him. His skin was a bit pale from his age. Wrinkles covered his skin as he sighed and ran a hand through his thin forest green beard. Kagome fully faced him with the same caution; age didn't hinder a youkai. She wouldn't take a chance with this old man.

"I see the reason Amatsu-Mikaboshi wants you," the old man sighed.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked.

"I am Genbu, Guardian of the North," he honestly answered with a cracked smile.

"So you are one of the guardians that has become tainted?" Kagome questioned as she tensed.

"I am a Guardian, one of the Shijin, but I am not tainted," Genbu assured with a smile.

"Then why are the other Guardians tainted? The dragon told us you were corrupted by darkness," Kagome explained.

"The dragon was a puppet used by Amatsu-Mikaboshi in order to lure you and your friends out," Genbu explained.

"How can I trust what you say?" Kagome questioned.

"That is for you to decide," Genbu answered with a shrug.

He scratched his head and his green kimono wrinkled. He waved his hand above the cauldron and sighed. Kagome walked over to the edged and watch as Byakko was destroyed.

"Is he really dead?" Kagome questioned.

"No, but the darkness in him is dead," Genbu spoke as he leaned back in the throne.

"So is this gift really what you Shijin offer or is it another trick of Mikaboshi?" Kagome questioned.

"The gift is real, everything is real," Genbu assured.

"Then why are these guardians tainted?" Kagome growled.

"They had good intentions, but even good intentions can be done for the wrong reasons," Genbu softly said.

"Why are you not consumed by darkness?" Kagome asked as she sat in one of the thrones.

"I foretell the future, I can see things before they happen. I foretold your existence to the gods and they didn't listen. Mikaboshi listened and decided he wanted you as his pawn," Genbu explained.

"Who is Amatsu-Mikaboshi?" Kagome softly asked.

"He is the god of evil," Genbu answered.

"Why does he want me?" Kagome asked as her brain searched for answers.

"I can see the future, but each time it is different. No future is ever the same because the people can choose to change it," Genbu spoke like a mantra.

"Then how do tell the future?" Kagome questioned in confusion.

"It's one of those things that you just do, there is no reason for it other then it is," Genbu answered.

The double doors slammed open and a tall lean figure stepped through. Her crimson robe reflected the torchlight. As she walked down the hall, the torches increased in flame. She stood in front of Kagome and scoffed. Her lightly tanned hand reached forward and grasped Kagome by the chin. Her orange eyes studied Kagome before she pulled away. Her flame red hair was curled up in a small bun.

"So this is the Betsushimiko that Mikaboshi wants?" The woman asked.

"This is her Suzaku," Genbu answered.

"I guess the Gods should have listened to your warning you old turtle egg," Suzaku spoke with a dark smirk.

"Hush you miserable phoenix," Genbu snapped.

"Oh well, either way she will die," Suzaku sighed as she stepped away from Kagome.

Flames surround her form and Kagome winced from the heat. Kagome stared at Suzaku in wonder. She was a larger bird the size of a small room. Her figure was perfectly lean as each red feather glinted in the fire. Her face and body were like a bird, but her tail feathers were raging flames. Her wings at the tips were like fire. The bird winked its orange eyes before it soared to the ceiling and into the cauldron of water.

"It looks like Suzaku the Guardian of the South has volunteered to fight next," Genbu sighed.

Kagome looked back into the cauldron and watched as the small group traveled toward Mount Fuji.

'Be safe,' Kagome thought.

* * *

Author's Note:

I did say I would update faster, but at this point in time I'm having medical issues and working to win a major competition. Sort of stressed, but I will try to update again.


	27. Fidelity

Fidelity 

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

Night had fallen and dawn was quickly approaching against the horizon. Bankotsu gripped the handle of the sword tighter as he kept walking ahead. He felt something in that mountain calling to him. Miroku had also commented that the temple Kagome was at was on that mountain. He wouldn't let anything slow him down in his goal to reach Kagome. The grass crunched under his foot as the Ume from the trees bloomed. His eyes traveled to the sky and he saw that the Nekomata was wearing. He didn't want to push them to hard.

Inuyasha landed a few feet ahead of him and growled. Bankotsu rolled his eyes and sat down on a tree stump. Inuyasha mumbled before he vanished into the branches. Kirara landed and let the two humans off her. She quickly transformed and jumped in Sango's arms where she fell asleep. Sango sighed and stroked her back in thanks. Miroku looked toward Mount Fuji with a sigh. It seemed like it would take forever to get up the mountain.

"I think its best that we rest until the sun sets again," Miroku spoke.

"To long," Inuyasha mumbled. Bankotsu shrugged, either way he was going to reach Kagome.

He slowly closed his eyes and sighed. Rest, food, and some other things he no longer needed to do. The benefits of being made from clay were that you didn't tire or bleed. Bankotsu figured it couldn't hurt to close his eyes, he no longer dreamed of anything. The few times he did rest, it was with Kagome by his side. Rest, maybe he would get lucky and see her in his dreams. A gentle voice enter his mind as it began to sing. Darkness overcame him as he slept.

* * *

Bankotsu quickly opened his eyes and cursed when he saw that the sun had set. He stood up and noticed that everyone had gone. It didn't anger or hurt him; he knew they didn't like him. Bankotsu began walking toward the mountain. He walked a good mile before his eyes compelled him to look to the sky. Flame like clouds filled the night sky with bright flashes. His eyes narrowed in confusion as he tried to figure out what was happening.

"Bankotsu!" A soft voice shouted out.

His cerulean eyes widened as he watched the owner of the voice run toward him.

"Kagome," he whispered as he dropped the sword and caught her form.

"I was so worried about you," Kagome whispered as she snuggled into his embrace.

"I'm here now," Bankotsu whispered as he hugged her tightly.

"I thought I'd never see you again," Kagome whispered as he tensed.

"How did you escape?" He softly asked.

"I ran when they weren't looking," Kagome answered.

Bankotsu frowned and pushed her away from him. She fell to the ground with a soft huff. Her eyes flashed with anger before she began to sob.

"I don't know who you are, but you're not Kagome," Bankotsu growled as he picked up his sword.

The woman sighed a long dreary sigh. Her form quickly changed to that of a woman with flame red hair. Her orange eyes stood out against the lightly tanned skin. She stood up and brushed herself off. A long slender finger rose to tap her lips in thought.

"So you are loyal to the Miko?" The female questioned.

"Yes," Bankotsu firmly questioned.

"I am Suzaku, Guardian of the South," she introduced with a seductive smirk.

"So you're the one I have to kill next?" Bankotsu questioned as she scowled.

"You really are willing to fight for her?" Suzaku questioned as she remembered the Miko.

"To the death…again," Bankotsu quietly added the last part.

"She isn't _that_ special. I just saw her and she didn't seem that important," Suzaku informed.

Bankotsu pointed the sword at the guardian with a scowl. She scowled back as she formed a staff of fire in her hands.

"She's special enough for me to fight for," Bankotsu stated as he charged.

Suzaku threw her head back and laughed. Bankotsu stopped his attack to stare at her in confusion. She studied with him with narrowed eyes before she nodded to herself.

"If you pass my test you will win this battle with me," Suzaku promised.

"What's the catch?" Bankotsu suspiciously asked.

"Nobody's ever passed," Suzaku quickly said.

Bankotsu tensed as she began to sing. Her voice echoed through his mind as he fell to the ground in pain. His eyes closed, but he held a look of pain. Suzaku continued her song as she searched for the darkness in his heart. There was darkness, just not the type she was looking for. She needed to prove that this man wouldn't pay the ultimate price to live. A look of concentration spread over her features as she sang with more passion.

'Never, he could never do it,' Suzaku thought.

She huffed in annoyance as she ceased her singing. Even if she lost this battle, her counterpart would finish it. He would destroy the boy and girl with everything he had. She watched as his eyes opened again.

"That was it?" Bankotsu asked with a cocky grin.

"The best is yet to come," Suzaku whispered as she sent flames toward him.

* * *

"Get your dead ass up!" Inuyasha growled as he kicked Bankotsu in the head.

"Inuyasha," Miroku began, "I think the stench of your feet will cause him to fall into a deeper sleep."

"Can it monk!" Inuyasha growled as his foot remained on Bankotsu's sleeping head.

"I thought the dead didn't sleep," Sango commented.

"_FIRE_!" Bankotsu shouted as he jumped up.

Inuyasha cursed as he was sent stumbling backwards. Bankotsu took a deep breath and calmed once he realized he was outside. Miroku and Sango raised an eyebrow at him in confusion. He shrugged and scratched the back of his neck with a sheepish smile.

"Igit," Inuyasha mumbled.

"Idiot," Bankotsu replied.

The Junjou pulsed and interrupted the verbal brawl. A red orb appeared on the handle of the sword. It was next to the metal orb on the handle.

"Another guardian has been defeated?" Sango questioned as she gazed at the orb.

"Some girl appeared in my dream, she claimed she was a guardian," Bankotsu spoke.

"It seems they can attack us anytime they choose," Miroku sighed.

"Then let's go get them," Inuyasha growled as he took off toward Mount Fuji.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she sat in the throne chair and waited. It was getting boring since the Guardian of the North had fallen asleep. Kagome sighed as she stared into the water with a look of boredom. The Guardian of the South had been defeated. Kagome still wondered what the guardian had done. The cauldron of water couldn't see into dreams. She had felt the sword absorb the Guardian's element and then that was it. Kagome sighed and closed her eyes.

"She didn't put up a decent fight," a deep voice said.

Kagome's eyes snapped opened and she pushed herself into the chair. Deep blue eyes with specks of green watched her with mild amusement. His long blue haired flowed down his back and to his ankles in waves. Kagome wondered what Guardian this was. He stood straight with an air of pride around him. He wore a simple green kimono with a blue sash. His eyes traveled from the cauldron of water and back to Kagome. He walked over to her in long strides and pointed to the seat next to her.

"Is it empty?" He calmly questioned. Kagome glared at him for his attempts to sound casual.

"Yes, and mine will be too if you sit down," Kagome calmly answered.

"For a Miko…you are boisterous," the man responded.

"I strive to be different," Kagome dryly said.

"You _strive_ so much that you have broken many rules. You do _know_ the consequences?" The man asked.

"I know the rules," Kagome assured with a frown.

"You know the human rules, but you don't know the rule of the gods," the blue eyed stranger clarified.

"Are you here to lecture me?" Kagome questioned.

"It is my duty as Seiryu, the Guardian of the East. I keep the balance between everything and you have upset that balance," he hissed. Kagome stared at him and noticed that his ivory skin contained tiny scales.

"I didn't mean to upset the balance," Kagome assured.

"Meaning to do something and doing it are two different things. You have sided with youkai, raised the dead, and let the darkness in you," the dragon scolded.

"I only did what my heart told me!" Kagome defended.

"You have followed selfish desires. You have ignored your duty as the _Betsushimiko_," Seiryu explained.

"_What am I supposed to do as this Miko?_" Kagome growled as she ran a hand through her hair.

"You are to preserve balance and destroy evil…_not embrace it_!" Seiryu shouted.

"I never embraced it!" Kagome argued.

"You embraced it when you followed your own desires, but you truly embraced it as you struggled to kill Naraku," Seiryu explained.

"It was for justice," Kagome whispered.

"Justice and revenge can become blurred with one's intentions. As you struggled to kill Naraku, Amatsu-Mikaboshi entered you. He awoken the darkness in you," Seiryu explained.

"What about you? You let him bring out your darkness," Kagome whispered.

"I control my darkness. I go to fight so that I may rid the world of that abomination," Seiryu coldly said.

"He's not an abomination," Kagome firmly said.

"It's sickening that you feel for such a creature, but I will right your wrongs," Seiryu claimed with a smirk.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"Suzaku, was my other half that was meant to test his heart and determine his purity…apparently he passed. I will destroy everything about him and you will watch," Seiryu explained.

Kagome glared and him and went to stand. Water exploded out of the cauldron and circled around her. Seiryu stared at her blurry form from the other side. Kagome reached out to touch the water and hissed as the water cut her fingers. Her blood hit the floor before she could stick the wounded fingers in her mouth.

"If you attempt to come out or interfere then you will be killed," he calmly said.

"He won't fail," Kagome hissed.

"You seem to forget that my purpose is to break him, he will fail," Seiryu darkly warned.

A flash of blue light caused Kagome to wince. Her eyes snapped open and she gasped at the sight before. He was beautiful in his human form, but as a dragon, he had an air of magnificence. His body was long and slender like a serpent's body. Blue eyes gazed her with an air superiority as he rose to his full height. His forest green mane traveled from in-between the two horns to his lower back. His ivory scales reflect the light from the torches. Kagome noticed that where his neck and shoulders met there was a blue orb embedded in there. Inside the blue orb there was a black mist spiraling inside it. The dragon huffed before the double doors swung open. He vanished through the long hallway.

"That is his true form, we all have one," Genbu calmly said.

"I thought you were asleep," Kagome calmly said.

"No, I just didn't want to deal with Seiryu. He has always been volatile," Genbu explained with a tired smile.

"What is his _real_ purpose?" Kagome questioned.

"He is the Yin to the Yang, just as Suzaku was the Yang to the Yin. They keep balance. Suzaku is to test the hearts of the challengers and deem if they are or aren't ready to face Seiryu. Seiryu is then to break down the challenger in every way possible," Genbu explained.

"What do you do?" Kagome questioned.

"I remain in this palace and watch, for all I can do is watch," Genbu answered.

"If you see everything, then do you know what a Kagome is?" She honestly questioned.

"You speak of that rhyme," Genbu mumbled.

"What does it mean?" Kagome questioned.

"Not sure," he answered with a grin.

"Kagome, Kagome," she softly hummed.

"When does the bird inside the cage come out?" Genbu asked.

"At dawns and evenings," Kagome softly replied.

"Who is in front of the back, where a crane and turtle slipped and fell?" Genbu asked.

"Who is behind me?" Kagome softly questioned as she turned around.

"Bankotsu," Genbu softly answered.

Kagome gazed at Bankotsu form behind her watery prison. He ran towards her and Kagome reached out so her fingers were inches from the water. A scream escaped her lips as she watched Seiryu appear. A spear of ice formed and impaled Bankotsu through the chest. His body crumpled to the floor as his eyes dulled and his soul leaked out.

* * *

Author's Note:

Sadly sighs, I decided to just post all the chapters(shrugs)  
You all have been patient with my lack of updating and my health is taking a turn for the worse, so I finish the story...I hate leaving things unfinished.  
Please review every chapter if you can


	28. Life's Challenges

Life's Challenges

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

Kagome froze as she fell to her knees. A deep laughter filled the air as Seiryu stepped over Bankotsu's ashes. The ashes faded out of existence as Kagome held her tears back. She wiped her eyes of the nonexistent tears and glared at Seiryu.

"Do you like my illusions…I personally _love_ them," Seiryu purred as the ice melted and then evaporated.

"Bastard," Kagome hissed at him.

"This is what will happen to him if he comes through those doors," Seiryu promised.

"Never," Kagome firmly said.

"Since when has your faith grown stronger for that killer?" Seiryu questioned. "You put your self at risk for that man and yet…you don't seem to accept that your actions do nothing for the dead."

"I put myself at risk because I care for him," Kagome whispered as she looked away with a frown.

"You can't lie to me, I can see through your illusions," Seiryu warned.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kagome huffed with a glare.

He reached out and his hand passed through the water without harm. Kagome took a step back and found the chair digging into her knees. Seiryu's index finger touched her nose and traced down to her heart. He firmly poked her heart with his claw and grinned.

"You're heart tells a different story," Seiryu said before he pulled away and left through the doors.

"Is he finally gone?" Kagome asked Genbu.

"Yes, he has gone to the others," Genbu assured.

Kagome sighed and looked over to the cauldron from behind her watery prison. It was empty and she could no longer see the others. She silently prayed that they would be safe.

* * *

Inuyasha growled as he slashed through another demon. The demon splashed to the ground in a puddle of water. Bankotsu quickly brought his sword around and took out at least five of the demons. Water exploded and drenched them as they continued to fight. The tiny demons stopped fighting and turned back into water. The hallway pulsed and Bankotsu looked over to the others. They were gone once again. A soft curse left his lips as he took off down the hallway. The flames of the torches began to dim as he reached for the double doors. The water puddles absorbed his heavy steps as he reached for the door.

The double doors flung open before he could touch them. His cerulean eyes widened in fear as he stepped into the room. Bankotsu frowned as he searched the empty room for danger. His eyes eventually landed on the old man sitting on a throne. Cerulean and forest green orbs clashed before Genbu looked away with a sigh. Bankotsu scowled and prepared his sword to block any attacks.

"It's a shame," Genbu whispered.

Bankotsu's eyebrows furrow in confusion as he watched the old man look away. Before he could demand an answer, he heard a soft groan. His eyes landed on throne next to the old man. A pale figure dressed in the Chihaya lay battered against the wooden seat. Her blue-gray eyes slightly opened and then closed with a ragged breath. Bankotsu ran over to her and scooped her into his arms. She whimpered at his touch and he looked panicked.

He cradled her hand in his left arm as right arm held her around the waist. He kneeled on the ground so she could have support from the ground and his arms. A red stain appeared on her haori as she whimpered. He softly kissed her on the head and searched the room for a trap.

"Bankotsu," Kagome softly whispered.

"It's alright, I'm here," Bankotsu assured as he gently began to rock her.

"H-he said you'd die," Kagome whispered as her eyes slightly opened.

Bankotsu grimaced at the fading light in her eyes. He had never wanted to see those orbs dull. Never had he imagined watching her die, holding her as she died. He pulled her closer to his form not caring about the escaping red liquid.

"I'm already dead," Bankotsu whispered.

"You can live," Kagome whispered to him as her hand gently squeezed his haori for support.

"It doesn't matter now," Bankotsu growled as he held her tighter. His life didn't matter if she was gone.

"Take my soul and live," Kagome coaxed.

"What?" Bankotsu asked in shock.

"You want to live," Kagome softly whispered.

"Yes…but."

"Then take it and live," Kagome encouraged.

"What about you?" Bankotsu questioned.

"I'll be with you," Kagome whispered with a soft smile.

'Could I live without her?' Bankotsu questioned.

"I don't want to live," Bankotsu began.

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed in shock and anger. Her eyes flashed with hate as he continued to look away.

"I don't want to live without you," Bankotsu firmly stated.

"Why?" Kagome almost growled.

"There's no point in living if I can't have you," Bankotsu answered with a sad grin.

"You're stupid," Kagome hissed as his eyes widened.

"Kagome," Bankotsu whispered.

"Why would I want to live with you when I could die and be free of everything?" Kagome growled as she weakly pushed him away.

"You've lost too much blood," Bankotsu stated before she slapped him.

"You're stupid to think that a Miko would settle for a resurrected assassin," Kagome hatefully said as his grip loosened.

"You don't mean that," Bankotsu said as he felt his own anger.

"Damn, I wish you weren't so dense or childish," Kagome growled.

"You…you used me?" Bankotsu questioned as his bangs covered his eyes.

"This whole time," Kagome confirmed.

His hands slid to her shoulders where his fingers dug into her skin. Kagome cried out in pain as he shook her once. A laugh escaped her throat as she felt him breaking.

"This whole time was an act. I never wanted you," Kagome chipped at his barrier.

"I don't believe you," Bankotsu firmly whispered.

"What? You should!" Kagome growled.

"You didn't act," Bankotsu stated as he intensely gazed at her.

"You don't know me well enough to claim that!" Kagome growled.

"Your eyes can't lie…besides," Bankotsu whispered, "I know you wouldn't lie."

Her pupils narrowed as the room around them shattered. Kagome faded from his grip as he looked at his surroundings in surprise. His eyes met blue-gray eyes the instant he gazed at the water prison. Tears poured down her cheeks as she smiled at him. Bankotsu gave her a grin as he stood up to face her. He stood in front of the water with a smirk as she shook her head.

"I knew you'd come," Kagome whispered. She had seen everything that the illusion had created. The only thing that wasn't an illusion was he.

"How could I not come for my defiled Miko?" Bankotsu teased.

"You jerk," Kagome laughed as he grinned.

"He will die," Seiryu growled as the ice spiked erupted from the floor.

Bankotsu jumped from the floor as the spikes rose to his height. He balanced on the edge of the cauldron as the dragon appeared. A grin made its way to the dragon's face as the orb in his neck flashed black. Bankotsu watched the dragon turned back into its human form. The orb remained in his neck.

"Who are you?" Bankotsu asked.

"I am Seiryu, Guardian of the East," Seiryu introduced.

"Thanks," Bankotsu honestly said.

"What for?" Seiryu demanded.

"I needed to know your name, or else I wouldn't have had anything to write on your tombstone," Bankotsu replied as Kagome rolled her eyes.

"This time there won't be enough of you left for a tombstone," Seiryu growled as he charged.

Bankotsu laughed before the Junjou pulsed in his hand. He brought the zanbato down. The castle floor split open as lightening bolts of Miko ki sprang from the ground. Seiryu laughed as he effortlessly dodged each bolt of energy. Seiryu charged Bankotsu and backhanded him into the wall.

'The ki from the sword…it's mine, but it is also his ki,' Kagome thought in confusion.

"You are pathetic and weak without your balance," Seiryu taunted as he grabbed Bankotsu by the neck. His claws dug into his skin as Bankotsu put his feet on the dragon's chest and pushed. He flipped away with a gentle cough.

"I am not weak," Bankotsu growled.

"You are dead, and the dead are weak because they have no balance," Seiryu stated as water began to leak through the ceiling.

Bankotsu tightened his grip on the handle before he attacked. He blindly swung the sword left to right in an attempt to hit the dragon. Kagome focused on the sword and noticed that there were two different ki in it. One was a powder blue and the other was a pure whiter. The sword was fully engulfed by the powder blue ki, but the white ki was slowly merging with her ki. Her eyes opened in realization.

'His ki is like Miroku's…he has spiritual powers,' Kagome thought.

"Death has no balance," Seiryu growled as he punched Bankotsu. Bankotsu slid back and grinned.

"You're wrong, life is death's balance," Bankotsu answered.

The Junjou pulsed and Kagome watched in awe. A ring of ki circled around Bankotsu. His eyes followed the ring and he grinned. Kagome' ki and his ki were mixed together, but there was a point where they met. He could see where it was held together. He stuck his tongue out f the corner of his mouth as he focused on the point. If he could hit that point then what would happen. Seiryu lunged at him as spikes of his formed from the gathering water.

"Right…now!" Bankotsu shouted.

He hit the point and an orb shot out from it. The two ki's mixed in a volatile manner. Sparks formed as it hit Seiryu in the chest. He grunted as the orb entered his body. Seiryu flew back and hit the wall. Stone cracked and fell to the ground as he began to glow a faint powder blue. The light engulfed him from the inside out and he screamed as his body was burned away. Bankotsu relaxed once the threat appeared gone. The water vanished from the room and a blue ball appeared in the handle of his sword.

"Ban-Chan!" Kagome shouted as she ran over and embraced him. The water prison had vanished and the palace was nothing more then decaying remains. Everything had been an illusion

He wrapped one arm around her and held her close. The throne the old man had been on was decaying and covered with moss. Bankotsu sighed as he rested his head on her crown. Kagome sighed and rested her ear against his chest. A soft thump made its way to her ear. Her eyes snapped in open in surprise. The three balls on the sword pulsed and shot off into the sky. Bankotsu frowned at the sight as he held Kagome. Even if he was still dead then he had her.

"You've done good Betsushimiko," an old voice said.

"Genbu," Kagome whispered as she looked at his misty form.

"I have taken the other Shijin back to the earth so they can recover from the darkness," Genbu explained.

"I hope they recover," Kagome whispered. Genbu reached up and stroked his beard with a thought.

"Yes, but I have a gift for young warrior," Genbu said with a smile. Kagome gave him a confused look. He simply chuckled and vanished into the night.

Kagome turned around and quickly laid her hand against Bankotsu's cheek. He softly blushed as her fingers traced his skin and ran along his arms. She smiled and tightly embraced him.

"You're warm…you're alive," Kagome confirmed.

Bankotsu tensed before a grin broke out across his face. He tightly held Kagome and dropped the sword. He spun her around they both laughed.

"Where they hell have you been?" Inuyasha growled.

"In this room," Bankotsu replied as he held Kagome tighter. Now that he was alive, he was never going to let her go.

"Kagome," Sango and Miroku said.

"Bankotsu beat the guardians and now he is alive," Kagome happily explained.

Sango hugged Kagome and Miroku didn't dare hug her for fear of being slapped. Inuyasha pulled Bankotsu away from the by his arm. Bankotsu raised an eyebrow as the hanyou growled.

"I guess you're serious about her…but if you hurt her. I'll make sure there's nothing left to bring your sorry ass back," Inuyasha growled as he jumped out of the palace.

Bankotsu shrugged as he walked back over to the group. Now that he was alive there was nothing to prevent them from being together. He would prove that he could provide for her.


	29. Life in the Village

Life in the Village

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

The rain softly danced on their roof as she watched the fire pit cackle. She leaned back against his chest and listened to the steady rhythm of his heart. He had finally been able to change out of his dirty clothes. This time he didn't have to wear the priest robes, but a standard hakama and haori. Kagome rolled her eyes up and noticed that Bankotsu was sleeping. The steadiness of his breath hitting her head assured her of this. His arms tightened around her waist as he grumbled something. Kagome softly chuckled and turned her eyes Inuyasha. His amber orbs reflected the light of the fire much like a cat's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Kagome softly asked. His left ear twitched and he moved his eyes to stare at her.

"Nothing," he simply sighed. Kagome frowned at this answer.

"Fine, what's bothering you?" Kagome rephrased.

"I'm…I'm worried," Inuyasha said with a light blush. Kagome's features softened.

"The guardians are defeated, there is nothing to worry about," Kagome assured.

The silence entered the hut again, and this time it was an awkward silence. They both knew there was a darkness coming, but known of them knew that it was coming from her. She had decided to just play this darkness out day-by-day. The shadows that moved along the wall seemed to be mocking her. It was destined that they find out about her darkness. She just didn't want to worry them anymore then she had to.

"What about him?" Inuyasha asked as he motioned to Bankotsu.

"What about _him_?" Kagome questioned back.

"Are you really going to take his courtship seriously?" He questioned.

"Of course," Kagome said.

"How will you survive…he has no way to provide for you," Inuyasha stated with a frown.

"He'll find a way," Kagome spoke with a smile.

"Will you leave the village without a Miko so soon?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Is this still about last time?" Kagome snapped. Inuyasha shook his head.

"I'm truly worried for you. I was your protector first, and I want to make sure your new mate will be capable," Inuyasha clarified with a frown.

"I already have a Miko ready to take over for me," Kagome answered.

"Really?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Really, they're already trained. All they need are a few tips," Kagome happily said.

"Who is it?" Inuyasha questioned.

"You'll see," Kagome slyly said.

"You won't allow him to provide for you as a mercenary." Inuyasha stated more then asked.

"No," Kagome answered.

"He's off to a rough start," Inuyasha grunted as Kagome sighed.

"I don't want to wear pink," Bankotsu mumbled in his sleep.

"There goes his chances at Kimono modeling," Inuyasha teased.

Kagome softly giggled at this as Bankotsu frowned. She closed her eyes and thought of the different things he could do in the village. He had to earn his keep somehow. Kagome only hoped that his skills as a mercenary could be directed toward another line of work.

* * *

Walking up the stairs to the temple was not always a good thing in the morning. The stairs were slippery from last night's rain, and her zori were the wrong pair. They were too big. Kagome finally reached the top without slipping. A smile of triumph found its way to her lips as she turned around to survey the village. Her smile feel to pieces as her left eye began to twitch. A horse stable was on fire and the smoke was steadily rising.

"This better be the only incident," Kagome growled as she took off running down the stairs.

Kagome looked up to the sky when she saw a shadow pass her by. Kirara was traveling to the stable with a bucket of water. Men were running toward the stable with buckets of water. Kagome arrived to find many of the villagers pulling the horses out. She walked around and made sure that everyone was safe. The fire was put out before it could spread.

"Why the hell did you take a torch candle into the stable!" One of males shouted. Kagome turned around and her eyes landed on Bankotsu.

"It was dark!" Bankotsu shouted.

"That is why we pull back the window covers!" The man growled.

"Bankotsu," Kagome calmly called as everyone turned her way.

"Sorry," he offered with a shrug.

Kagome turned her stare to the man and said, "He will help rebuild the stable."

"Coddling your lover?" The man sneered.

A jangling was heard and the man fell to the ground unconscious. Miroku stared down at the man with a lighthearted smile. His Shakujou was still slightly titled from hitting the man.

"Oops, I thought he knew that the rings alerted him to my presence," Miroku calmly said.

Kagome smiled at him with a grateful look before she turned to the other men.

"I am the Miko, and as such I deserve respect. Just because I am being courted doesn't mean I forget where _my_ duty rests. Until I do something to earn disrespect then I want none of it," Kagome firmly said. "Get back to tending to the horses."

"Kagome-sama, so much chaos," Miroku teased as he walked over to her. He purposely stepped on the unconscious man.

"Chaos is something we're used to," Kagome supplied as watched Bankotsu walk over to her.

"What would we do without it?" Miroku teased.

"Die of boredom," Kagome grumbled as she raised an eyebrow at Bankotsu.

"I didn't do it on purpose," Bankotsu defended.

"What happened?" Miroku asked as he looked at the blushing ex-mercenary.

"It was dark and I didn't see the horse," Bankotsu mumbled.

"But it's a horse stable," Kagome dryly said.

"I know _that_! The damn thing kicked me and I dropped the candle," Bankotsu grumbled.

Miroku sighed and patted his shoulder. Bankotsu raised an eyebrow waiting for a comment. The violet eyes met his and he knew a comment was coming.

"It is hard to do such physical labor…that is why I choose the life of a monk," Miroku said.

"I don't want to be a monk," Bankotsu almost growled.

"But you also don't want to wear pink," Miroku pointed out.

Bankotsu opened his mouth to retort, but Kagome bopped them both on their heads with her bow.

"What did I do?" Bankotsu whined.

"Kagome-sama, why do you abuse me so?" Miroku cried.

"Bankotsu, that was burning down a stable, and Miroku…that was for being you," Kagome justified.

"So unfair," Miroku sighed.

"I doubt they'll let me near anymore stables, so what am I supposed to do?" Bankotsu questioned.

"Work in the fields?" Miroku suggested.

"But all the woman are there," Bankotsu pointed out.

"How blessed you are," Miroku sighed as Kagome fumed.

"You know how to repair weapons and armor right?" Kagome asked.

"I know a bit," Bankotsu answered as he wracked his brain for something.

"Then I will take him to meet the village smith," Miroku said as he began to walk away.

"Good luck," Kagome replied as he stared at her suspiciously.

Bankotsu shrugged and walked off toward Miroku. He had to find a way to support him and Kagome. With a new amount of determination and a cocky grin, he walked off. Kagome softly chuckled before she walked to Kaede's hut.

* * *

Kaede groaned as her back cracked, she wasn't getting any better with age. Kagome stepped into the hut and smiled at the old woman. Kaede turned her eye to Kagome and offered a smile.

"How have ye been?" Kaede softly asked.

"Well enough," Kagome assured with a smile.

"No more messages from the gods?" Kaede teased.

"Thankfully…no," Kagome sighed.

"Something is troubling ye, what is it?" Kaede firmly asked.

"There is never a moments peace. It has been so silent and I wish to know why," Kagome answered with a frown.

"Do not let the tension of the past affect you now. It is best just to relax," Kaede offered.

"I can't help but feel as if something will happen," Kagome sighed.

Kaede nodded in agreement before she put the kettle over the fire. Kagome watched the fire dance as she thought about the darkness. She couldn't help but dwell on it. It was something that consumed her thoughts, and yet she knew nothing about it.

* * *

Izanami glared into the river as she watched the Betsushimiko. In her opinion, the Miko was too in touch with her heart. She didn't think the Miko would make the necessary sacrifices in order to stop the darkness. Amatsu-Mikaboshi was rushing his plans because he had found the opportune moment to strike. Izanami glanced over to the god of evil and glared at him. His black hair reflected in the light of the Hitodama as he smirked at her.

"Soon, you will be alone in this miserable pit," Mikaboshi stated as she frowned.

"Your father had good reason to lock you down here," Izanami snapped.

"He is not my _father_! He feared my power," Mikaboshi growled.

"I think he feared your stupidity more," Izanami mocked as he glared her to death.

"Once I enter through the Miko I will be restored to my former self," Mikaboshi reminisced with glee.

"Yes, you will no longer be a spirit," Izanami answered.

"I will gain my body and immortality back," he spoke to the image of Kagome in the water.

"That is why you die, because your spirit is fading," Izanami reminded.

"Will you take her once the snow falls again?" Mikaboshi asked.

"Yes, they have forgotten…but I haven't," Izanami assured.

"Do you wish to sentence me to my death," Mikaboshi spoke with hurt.

"I never wished you dead," Izanami confided.

"Then why do you try and stop me? Why do you try and kill your son?" Mikaboshi asked with hurt.

Izanami looked away with a sorrowful expression. He was her son and no matter how evil he was; she would always love him. Just like before, duty had to come before everything else. If she were to allow her son to win, than the world would fall into darkness. She knew about sacrifice, that is why she always demanded it of others. Sacrifice showed her that the person was truly ready to ascend into their next life.

The moment she had forgotten her sacrifice she had created the ultimate evil, and it was made out of love. That was what hurt her the most. Her love had created the evil in the world today. She didn't curse the day she fell in love with him for she could never hate him. Izanami just cursed the day she found out the consequences of a Goddess and human joining. Those rules were what created the evil she gave birth to. Those same rules were what also killed the man she loved. The day she fell in love was the day she created evil.

"Lost in your memories?" Mikaboshi questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Every second is but a memory to me," Izanami replied.

"You're thinking about father," Mikaboshi asked.

"Yes, I can't help but think of him," Izanami answered.

"He could be here with you, but you allowed Izanagi to kill him and destroy his soul," Mikaboshi bit out.

"This was our punishment for falling in love," Izanami sighed.

"Your punishment was a human-god mix, that is why I have a spirit. This is also why I die," Mikaboshi reminded.

"You die because you are half-human, but your death was sealed when you created Naraku in an attempt to bring death to the land," Izanami hissed.

"I will stop him from giving life, I will stop him for everything he did! And then we will beforever!" Mikaboshi growled as he vanished.

Izanami sighed and dropped her illusion. She gazed at her figure in the water and realized that even though she looked like a monster, her son was the monster. He couldn't understand the way of the gods because he was half-human. He would never understand because they never gave him a chance. A tear dropped into the river and blurred her image.


	30. Anoucements

Announcements

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Stressed_

* * *

Bankotsu's nose twitched as he rolled away from the sunlight. His arms wrapped around his Miko and he snuggled. He heard her sigh and knew that he would get another moments rest. His mind had refused to rest and he was left to think about the past months. The village smith was an old man that seemed to have a mind like Miroku. He loved his job, but he loved a woman's body even more. Bankotsu shuddered and remembered that he would be working under this man in an apprenticeship. It was a great opportunity for him to support Kagome, but the man had a wild sense of humor. The sun bathed their figures and Bankotsu groaned.

He could hear the villager's getting ready for another day, and he heard the damn horses. He would never again trust a horse. Screams entered his ears and he sighed. His eyes snapped opened as he realized that there shouldn't be screams. Kagome sprung up from her futon and grabbed her bow. She was already out the door. Bankotsu grabbed his Zanbato and followed her. Kagome sighed and lowered her bow once her eyes caught sight of the youkai.

"Greetings Tachi-sama," Kagome greeted with a smile.

"Hello to you to Miko," Tachi said as he bowed his head.

Kagome smiled at him and noticed that his eyes didn't hold the same sorrow as before. His black eyes were held a bit more warmth, but his skin had paled. Kagome noticed that he still wore the same colored skirt. This time he had a blue sash around his waist and the sickles he carried had a blue jewel embedded in each side. Kagome looked to him in question and noticed that he wore the same chest plate. Tachi smiled at her knowing she would have questions.

"I must appear my best if I am to convince the Youkai council," Tachi replied.

"That is coming up?" Kagome questioned.

"They've decided to hold the council before it snowed," Tachi informed.

"It will be snowing soon?" Kagome questioned as her eyes traveled to the gray sky. The sun had hid behind the darkened clouds.

"In a day or so," Tachi nonchalantly answered.

"Where is the council behind held?" Kagome softly asked.

"It is being held at the Eastern Lord's castle," Tachi stated with a grimace.

"What type of Youkai is the Eastern Lord?" Kagome wondered when she noticed Tachi's grimace.

"He's a crow," Bankotsu answered.

"What about the other two Lords?" Kagome questioned.

"Northern Lord is a deer, and the Southern Lord is a monkey," Tachi finished. "Why not ask about the Western Lord?"

"I sort of know him," Kagome mumbled.

"This is good?" Tachi asked.

"Depends on who's point you're looking at," Kagome muttered.

"So when do we leave?" Bankotsu asked.

"Who is _he_ and why is _he_ coming?" Tachi asked.

"This is Bankotsu and he is my intended," Kagome answered as Tachi.

"You are still a Miko?" Tachi questioned.

"_Yes_," Kagome growled as she glared at him.

"Then we leave in a hour," Tachi supplied.

"I thought you were going to warn a few days ahead." Kagome mocked.

"I have been caught up in changing the village," Tachi explained.

Kagome nodded in understanding. She didn't want to reopen old wounds for him. He was finally making the changes he needed, but the price had been his son's life. Kagome motioned him to step inside the hut. He followed and noticed that the villager's were staring at him. He sat down and Kagome offered him some tea. Tachi smiled but shook his head no. Kagome sat and Bankotsu just dropped down beside her with a grin. Soon enough Inuyasha and the others rushed inside her hut looking ready for battle. Kagome was beginning to think that they wanted a good fight.

"What's _he_ doing here?" Inuyasha questioned with a glare.

"It is time for the Youkai council," Kagome said as she poured herself some tea.

"But it's…" Inuyasha didn't want to mention that it was about to snow.

"I know, it's close to snowing but I have this last obligation," Kagome said with a smile.

'After that, she can settle down,' Inuyasha thought with a smile.

"When will you return?" Inuyasha calmly asked. Sango and Miroku were surprised at his calm tone.

"Hopefully in a few days," Kagome calmly answered.

"Keh, you just better be careful," Inuyasha threatened as he glared at her.

"Of course, since when am I not careful?" Kagome teased.

"Since never," Inuyasha grumbled as Bankotsu nodded in argument.

"Disagreeing with me Ban-Chan?" Kagome teased with fake shock. "This will cost you courtship points."

Bankotsu raised an eyebrow as she pulled a scroll out and begin writing. His pupils widened in slight fear.

"Hey, what are you writing?" Bankotsu asked as she moved away.

"One more minute," Kagome whispered as she continued to scribble.

"Seriously," Bankotsu said as he reached for the scroll.

Kagome stuck her tongue out and show him the scroll. Everyone looked at it and their sweat dropped.

"Kagome, there is nothing there," Sango pointed out.

"I know," Kagome sighed. "I couldn't think of anything to write."

"Stupid," Inuyasha grumbled.

"Bad puppy," Kagome grumbled.

"What was that?" Inuyasha growled.

"Will you be packing much?" Miroku loudly voiced.

"Just another two outfits," Kagome answered.

"It is always good to travel light," Miroku said as his mind wandered to the cart of stolen goods. He smirked as he thought about those days.

"You can take Kirara to travel faster," Sango offered. The said Nekomata yawned and went back to sleep.

"That would be great," Kagome said.

"Then let's pack," Bankotsu grumbled as he stood up and stretched.

"We'll stop by before you leave," Miroku said before he left the hut.

* * *

Tachi sighed and remained seated as he watched Bankotsu and Kagome walk back into her room. Kagome laughed as she pulled out her ragged yellow backpack. Bankotsu grimaced at the thing and Kagome scowled. She began stuffing her items into it without care as to how neat it was. Bankotsu rolled his eyes and handed her the spare priest robes he had. They were still the original white color, he was proud that he had kept it clean. Kagome mercilessly stuffed it into the yellow monstrosity with a grin. She was on her knees and Bankotsu was behind her.

He watched her haori wrinkle with each movement she made. His eyes traced the muscles in her back as she packed or stuffed. Bankotsu walked closer to her and kneeled behind her. Her elbow softly hit his chest and she muttered a sorry. Bankotsu sighed and wrapped his left arm around her waist so his hand rested on her right hip. His hooked his right arm across her chest so it came up at an angle and rested between her breasts. His hand gripped her left shoulder as he buried his face in her hair.

"Bankotsu," Kagome whispered as she began to blush.

"Since I've been alive…I haven't been able to touch you," he whispered in her ear. Kagome's face flamed pure red at this.

"You've held me when we sleep," Kagome whispered as rubbed his nose along her shoulder.

"_Only_ at night, but I want to hold you _more_," Bankotsu stressed.

"You know that my being a Miko makes it hard," Kagome sighed.

"You have no idea," he whispered in her ear.

Kagome sighed and went to say something but his right hand slid from her shoulder and across her breasts. A quick intake of breath made her lose her words. His right hand pushed her hair aside to where he could rest his lips against the base of her neck. Kagome sighed as she felt him softly kiss her neck. This time he was warm and every kiss made her feel like she was falling apart. A soft moan left his lips as he sucked on her neck and lightly twirled his tongue against her skin.

"I can feel your warmth," he whispered across her skin. She could feel the goose bumps rise.

"You feel warm," Kagome sighed.

"I can taste you this time," Bankotsu sighed as he turned her head to the side. His lips caught the corner of her mouth. She attempted to open her mouth but failed because of the angle.

"I want to taste you…like the first time we kissed at the onsen," Kagome confided.

"And I want you to be my wife," Bankotsu whispered to her.

Her eyes widened at the proposal. She knew that he was going to propose, but she didn't know when. Kagome had known that it would be soon because he had been saving whatever he earned. Her eyes turned to the floor in thought. She cared for him, enough to spend everyday with him. Yet, she didn't know if she loved him. She loved him, but she couldn't figure out in which way. After all he went through, she would say yes, because she could be content with him. She wasn't doing this to get rid of burdens; this marriage wouldn't rid her of the Tama. This would make him happy and it would make her happy.

"I'll accept, but only after I complete my job at the Youkai council," Kagome answered.

Bankotsu turned her around and pushed her to the floor. Her eyes closed as their lips met in a passionate kiss. Kagome sighed as she felt the warmth from his body soak into her. Her finger tangled in his hair and pulled the braid apart. Bankotsu groaned as he rubbed against her. Kagome's eyes widened at the sensation before he began to pull away. She reached up and let her lips lock on his neck. Her teeth nipped at him and earned another soft thrust. Kagome groaned at the sensation and his eyes opened in hazed realization.

Her hand was tugging at the ties of his haori and he kissed her once last time before he sat up. Kagome softly growled at his disappearance before she sat up. Her hair was slightly messy and his haori was messed up. Kagome focused on his grinning face before she pulled his hand to her mouth and bit him. He yelped and glared at her.

"What was that for?" He demanded.

"That was for looking so smug," Kagome huffed.

"If you saw the way you looked then you'd be smug too," Bankotsu mumbled, but it wasn't low enough.

* * *

Tachi sighed as he finally sipped on the tea. The cup fell from his hands when he heard a smack. He caught the cup and the liquid before any damaged could be done. Kagome marched down the hallway with a yellow pack on her shoulder. Her nose was in the air and she seemed upset. Tachi figured that it had to do something with that Bankotsu. He could smell what was going on in that room. That's why he didn't yell at them to hurry, he didn't want to get yelled at.

Tachi's black eyes soon followed the fuming man as he marched down the hall. A fresh looking red handprint adorned his right cheek as he walked out of the hut. Tachi softly chuckled and thought of the days when he was mated. A wistful smile appeared on his face as he thought about those days, the days with his beautiful mate. If she were alive, then perhaps their son would still be alive as well. He set the teacup down and figured that it was no good to dwell on the past. Life only gave you one chance; there were no make-ups. What was done was done and nothing could change that. You could learn from it, but you could never change that it happened.

"Are you ready?" Tachi asked them as he walked outside the hut.

"Yeah…we're ready," Kagome assured with a smile.


	31. Youkai Council I

Youkai Council I

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

Kagome gazed the Eastern castle in slight awe. In her eyes it didn't compare to the greatness of the shrines she had seen. Bankotsu kept his hands on his sword knowing that it would be improper to touch the 'Miko'. He snorted at the thought, but he could see why it was important to keep up appearances. The castle gates slowly opened toward the castle and she was granted a full view. Bankotsu gazed at the castle and thought that he pillaged better places. Tachi kept his face impassive to any impression he received about the castle.

'I wonder how they got Sesshoumaru into this place,' Kagome thought. The place didn't seem to fit the persona of Sesshoumaru, even if he was just visiting.

She was pulled from her thoughts as the soft clacking of shoes stole her attention. Kagome followed the echoing sound to the stone path in front of her. The woman's face was sharp and her eyes held a dangerous glint. Kagome took note the eyes were a dark shade of blue that left you searching for the pupils. Her hair was held up in bun and a few bangs caressed her chin as she kept her gaze on Kagome. The woman held her head high and Kagome caught a glimpse of the mark on her forehead. The symbol of indigo diamond was on her brow. Kagome frowned at the color of that.

The woman stood a few feet from Kagome and they both began to size each other up. She wore a Sakura colored Kimono with a golden obi. Patterns of falling flowers were spread over the material. Kagome then caught sight of the item lying against her back. It appeared to be a black animal pelt, but when she looked closer, she saw it was thousands of black crow feathers. Kagome bowed her head making sure not to take her eyes off the woman.

"I am the Miko Kagome," Kagome politely introduced.

"I know who you are, and it disgusts me that you will speak for those vermin," the woman hissed. Kagome could feel Tachi's youki begin to rise and she knew this was going downhill.

"Your opinions don't concern me," Kagome coldly said as she allowed her Miko ki to rise. "What concerns me are _your_ true actions."

"Lady Kagome!" A voice rang out.

Kagome took a step back from the woman and turned to see a figure descending from the sky. The black wings ruffled as he landed and bowed to her. His Aralia leaf was tucked behind his back. Kagome couldn't see his face because of the crow helmet he wore. She bowed to him; luck had graced her today.

"Maro-sama," Kagome greeted with a smile.

Bankotsu raised an eyebrow as he tried to recall the youkai. His eyebrow lowered when he remembered the Karasu-Tengu. Maro removed his helmet and allowed his glazed sapphire hair to fall around him. His pearl blue eyes landed on Bankotsu with a grin. He could clearly see that the man had succeeded in becoming human. Maro turned to the angered lady and bowed.

"Lady Mai, I introduce Kagome the Betsushimiko," Maro said with a hidden grin.

"I was not informed that she was a Betsushimiko," Lady Mai growled.

"I have trained her myself," Maro said as his grin showed. The woman turned her dark blue eyes to Maro and glared.

"I also introduce my traveling companion Bankotsu and Lord Tachi of the Eastern Kamaitachi clan," Kagome spoke with ease.

"I am Lady Mai of the Eastern Lands," Mai huffed with a frown.

"It is a _pleasure_ to meet you," Kagome dryly said.

"I would watch your tone," Mai warned with a glare.

"And I watch who you try to intimidate," Kagome softly said with a smile.

"You dare threaten me?" Mai growled as she raised her hand to slap Kagome.

Kagome smiled as the hand pushed her face to the side. Mai yelped as she cradled her hand to her chest. She looked at her hand, saw that the skin was burned off, and still smoking. Mai's eyes widened as she began to look panicked.

"I hope that we can get along," Kagome said as she turned her eyes to the crow youkai.

"I will have your head for assaulting me!" Mai warned.

"Lady Mai," Maro began. "I believe we have three people who saw you hit Lady Kagome first."

Mai glared and turned an icy stare to Kagome. Kagome kept smiling as the youkai glared at her.

"This is not over," Mai promised as she turned around to stomp away.

"Have a nice day!" Kagome called out with a wave.

Bankotsu slightly chuckled as he turned Kagome to face him. His fingertips softly pressed against her cheek. She winced but continued to smile at him. He sighed and pressed a quick kiss to her nose. Kagome blushed and looked away.

"She won't get away with that," Bankotsu softly promised. Kagome turned a gaze to Bankotsu and softly smiled.

"She's a Taiyoukai, so she will get away with it," Kagome corrected.

"Not with me around," Bankotsu promised.

"No making false promises Ban-Chan," Kagome scolded.

"It's a real promise," Bankotsu declared as he pinched her cheek.

"I guess I'll lead you to your rooms," Maro sighed.

Kagome nodded and followed him inside the castle. They traveled up about three flights of stairs before they reached the first floor. Crow youkai liked to live above the ground. After going up another two flights of stairs, they reached the third floor. Maro turned right and showed them that the first three doors were where their rooms were.

"The youkai are on the other side," Kagome stated more then asked.

"Most didn't feel comfortable sharing quarters near a Miko," Maro supplied.

"I understand their reasoning," Kagome spoke.

Kagome looked to Tachi and knew the reason why he was with them. He was still considered low on the food chain.

"When does the council begin?" Kagome questioned.

"When the sun sets," Maro answered.

"Very well," Kagome sighed as she walked to her room. Bankotsu went to follow but was stopped by Maro.

"If your image is tarnished then they won't take your word seriously," Maro warned.

Kagome tossed a sympathetic look to Bankotsu. He shrugged even though he was a bit upset. Kagome smiled and blew him a kiss before they turned to go to their own rooms. She closed the doors and sighed as she leaned her head against the wood.

'After this, we can be normal,' Kagome thought.

* * *

The elegant figure calmly walked down the youkai hallway. He snorted at the other Taiyoukai's fear of a Miko. His father would have never feared a Miko, because it was no use giving more power to an opponent. He passed out of the youkai hall and into the human section. His nose lightly twitched as he found the human he was searching for. He normally didn't associate with humans, but there was something coming. The door opened and he stared down at the woman. Her eyes were a bit brighter then last time. He could no longer sense the hate in her.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Kagome greeted as she stepped aside.

"Miko," Sesshoumaru acknowledged as he stepped inside her room.

Kagome didn't want to speak first; she knew he disliked idol chitchat. She waited for him to speak. His amber eyes studied her as his pupils narrowed in thought. Kagome swore she saw pity flash through his eyes once more. It annoyed her that he would look upon her with pity.

"Death is upon you," Sesshoumaru stated as Kagome's eyes widened.

Kagome softly laughed at this and then noticed he glared at her. Kagome cleared her throat while figuring that she had better explain.

"Death is always upon me," Kagome clarified.

"You find your death amusing?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"Yes," Kagome confided.

"The Tenseiga allows me to see when death is upon a being, and it crawling on you," Sesshoumaru spoke.

"Do you wish to know why?" Kagome questioned as she leaned against the wall.

"Your death doesn't concern me, but the Tama does," Sesshoumaru supplied.

"I will take the Tama with mewherever I go," Kagome assured as his eyes narrowed.

"That did not work with your incarnation," Sesshoumaru reminded.

"That was because her soul was reincarnated," Kagome supplied.

"Regardless, you need a plan for that cursed object," Sesshoumaru coldly said.

"I already am debating my plans," Kagome assured with a bow.

Sesshoumaru glanced at her one more time before he left the room. He had decided that whatever the Miko planed to do would go wrong. It was something that he couldn't control, but it didn't mean he couldn't try. All he knew was that there was a battle coming and he didn't know exactly when.

* * *

Kagome stared around the room and felt as if she were on trial. She was sitting beside Tachi at a low level table. Seven seats were in front of them; they were left open for the seven Taiyoukai. Kagome could see Bankotsu leaning against a wall in the corner watching her. Maro was sitting in the front row, as what she guessed was an ambassador of the Tengu. Kouga was in the front to the right of her with Ayame at his side. Kagome smiled at this, everyone was going to get a happy ending.

The doors swung open to the left and Kagome watched as a crow youkai stepped to the edge of the stairs with a list in hand. His voice was rough.

"I present Lord Tai and Lady Yumiko of the Northern lands," the crow announced.

Kagome watched the Taiyoukai step into the light. She first noticed the three silver feathers on their foreheads. They had a light air of peace around them. She watched the male and noticed that he wore a yellow hakama and haori. He adorned chest armor with small spikes coming from his shoulder. He had appeared completely human save for his ears. They were pointed, and even his teeth were like a human's. Kagome noticed that he held his mate's hand and his brown eyes would drift over to her. His dark brown hair was cut short and appeared to fine.

The Lady of North didn't appear to be what Kagome expected. Instead of wearing the traditional garments of a Lady, she wore a long skirt that came down to her ankles. The skirt was made of a fine deerskin. She wore a white haori with a sash to connect the two items. She turned around and Kagome saw the white spots of a deer on the pelt and a small tail that twitch. Her hair was soft beige and her eyes were a dark brown. Her mate helped her sit before he himself sat down. They both appeared to be only in their late twenties.

"Presenting Lord Fujiko and Lady Akicho of the Southern lands," the crow dully announced.

Kagome wanted to scream cute and run toward the monkeys. Their tails were curled together as they walked inside the room, both of them had a blue raindrop on their forehead. Lord Fujiko wore a pure white hakama and haori with a suit of armor over it. He held his helmet under his right arm as held his mate's hand in his left hand. The armor was black, but what caught her attention were his pink eyes. She wondered if he was an albino. His hair was gray and in the process of turning white. He appeared to be about fifty. Lady Akicho wore her long white hair in chopsticks with a small butterfly accessory. Kagome noticed that she wore a silver kimono with a black obi. Her eyes shone a happy pink as she led her Lord to his seat. She helped him sit down before she sat.

'He's blind,' Kagome thought as she stared at his blank eyes.

"Announcing Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western lands," the crow quickly said as he backed away.

Sesshoumaru stared ahead as he walked down the stairs. His Mokomoko-sama flowed behind him as he descended. He paid no mind to the cooing females that were present. His hair swung against his lower back as he took his seat. Kagome noticed that his sash was a pure yellow without the splash of purple at he end. His amber eyes stalked across the room and he silenced everyone with a simple stare.

"Announcing Lord Yugake and Lady Mai of the Eastern lands," the crow announced as his mood dropped. He deeply bowed as the two youkai entered.

Kagome had already personally met Lady Mai. They woman looked no different from the first meeting. She still held her head high and swam in arrogance. Kagome turned her focus to the male that accompanied her. He didn't hold her hand or show any attempt at offering affection like the other lords. His head was held just as high and his eyes were devoid of everything but superiority. Instead of having a pelt of feathers, he displayed his proud wings on his back.

Kagome noted that his hair braided and swung between his wings. His sharp indigo eyes landed on her and she shuddered. There was hate and malice in those cold depths. They both walked down the steps and toward the table. The two Taiyoukai sat down at the same time without looking at each other. Kagome guessed that they didn't have the best marriage.

"State your name and why appear before the _Youkai_ council," Lord Yugake coldly ordered.

"I am the Betsushimiko, Higurashi Kagome and I appear here to speak for the Eastern Kamaitachi clan," Kagome announced.

Whispers broke out amongst the crowd of youkai. Kagome softly smiled as she bowed to the Youkai council.

"The matter of Kamaitachi rank in Youkai society will be dealt with last," Lord Yugake stated as gazed at her. "You may sit."

Kagome bowed and sighed, it was going to be a long night.


	32. Youkai Council II

Youkai Council II

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

"_Voices_"

* * *

Tachi elbowed Kagome in order to keep her from falling asleep. They youkai had went through every issue abroad and ended up discussing the rise of humans for the past four hours. Kagome held in her growl of annoyance. She didn't understand how you could talk about humans for four hours. Her eyes traveled to Bankotsu and noticed that he was asleep in his corner. Kagome wished she could chuck her Zori at him in an attempt to make him suffer, but alas, that would be rude to the youkai. A sigh left her lips as they announced a change in topic.

"_Tachi_ of the Eastern Kamaitachi clan, speak your _request_," Lord Yugake demanded.

Kagome mentally noted that Lord Yugake and his mate were the same. As long as they had power, they didn't care about others. He showed that through the way he spoke. Kagome turned her gaze to Sesshoumaru and could even see a bit of annoyance. Tachi stood up and bowed to the Lords and Ladies. Kagome admired how he had manners; this had to show the Youkai something.

"I am Lord Tachi, and I humbly request a change my peoples status," Tachi calmly spoke.

Kagome looked to the Lord Yugake and saw him sneer. She had learned that youkai had a certain ranking system. There was the Taiyoukai at the top like Sesshoumaru, the powerful youkai like Kouga. There were more powerful youkai in that category, but not royalty. Kagome looked around and saw many levels of youkai. At the bottom of the level, there were youkai like Tachi. They type that the considered food, the type they didn't even bother to be better. Kagome had learned that Tachi's people had an advanced fighting system, which could be put to some use.

"Why do you request such a request?" Lord Yugake questioned with blatant malice.

"I have been working to better my people. We have set up structures within our village to help lead us. I feel that we are ready to join Youkai society as equals," Tachi firmly spoke.

"What advances have you made?" Lord Tai questioned with a gentle smile.

"We have a law system, one that gives us freedom, but allows us to settle problems," Tachi explained.

"Are your people ready for this change?" Lord Fujiko asked as his blank eyes landed on Tachi.

"I have discussed this with my people, and we are ready for this step," Tachi assured.

"What can you offer to Youkai society by joining us?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"My people are advanced in offensive attacks. Are lives are spent in learning and perfecting tactics of battle. We would be willing to teach other youkai these tactics and serve the Taiyoukai of the lands," Tachi explained.

"Do you have anyone to bear proof to your claims?" Lord Yugake questioned.

"I have witnessed all that he has spoken of," Kagome voiced as her blue-gray eyes landed on the council.

"How do we know that you do not lie?" Lady Mai snapped with malice.

"I escorted Lady Kagome to the Kamaitachi village and stayed with her there for a while," Kouga spoke up as he stood.

"A Miko's word can't be trusted," Lord Yugake stated.

"Human's are filth, but I do notbelieve that this Miko and Prince of the Eastern Wolves would lie," Sesshoumaru voiced as he looked at the Eastern lord with distaste.

"Even though you value this Miko, we can't go along with just her word," Lord Yugake carefully said as he earned himself a glare.

"You are calling the Lord of the Western lands a liar and the Prince of the Eastern Wolf tribe a liar?" Sesshoumaru sharply asked.

'He dug himself a grave,' Kagome thought.

"My mate just wishes for a more…reliable source," Lady Mai assured.

'Almost six feet under,' Kagome thought with a grimace.

"I can understand why you wouldn't trust the word of a Miko. I can't lie to you though," Kagome voiced. Any lies she told would taint the Tama with deceit.

"How can this be proven?" Lady Akicho softly asked.

"I am the Guardian of the Shikon no Tama, any wrong doings I do reflect in the purity of the Tama," Kagome explained as their eyes widened.

"_You dare bring such a dangerous object here!_" Lord Yugake growled.

"The Shikon no Tama is not dangerous in the hands of the Betsushimiko," Maro spoke as he stood.

"What say do _you_ have in this matter?" Lord Yugake growled.

"I am first in line for the throne of the Tengu. I vouch that the Miko tells the truth because I have trained her to be the Betsushimiko. She would never succumb to the pettiness of a lie," Maro firmly said as he looked at the lords.

"Fine, the council will accept the word of the Miko," Lord Yugake announced with a slight growl.

Kagome nodded her appreciation the council, even though it was directed toward Maro and Sesshoumaru. She recalled every event that happened while she was at the village. Kagome explained the way the village worked together and how they trained. She talked about how Tachi ruled over them like a proper Lord would. Kagome gave examples at how the youkai were not stupid or just beasts. Kouga then gave his account on what happened at the village in short detail. Questions rose and they answered them as Tachi smiled in apperception.

Bankotsu turned his eyes to the window and noticed a few flakes of snow fell. His eyes widen in nervousness as he thought back to that deal he made with Izanami. He had gained his body back, so the woman wouldn't hold up the bargain.

"We will take all of this into account and send a chosen representative to visit this village. Is that okay with you?" Lord Yugake practically sneered.

"That is fine, but I just ask that the youkai you send is unbiased," Kagome answered as he silently fumed.

"Agreed, the Kamaitachi are not to be hunted or ostracized until further notice," Lord Yugake declared with a roll of his eyes.

Tachi put a hand on Kagome's shoulder and squeezed it in appreciation. Kagome smiled at him and embraced him to the dislike of the council. Sesshoumaru shook his head; the Miko would never be or choose to be proper.

"The Council is finished until next summoning," Lord Yugake declared.

The floor beneath Kagome began to crack. Kagome took a step back and watch as the cracks followed her. The Taiyoukai turned their gaze to the Miko as the floor underneath began to fall apart. The floor collapsed and she screamed as she fell through. Her hand caught a beam and she held onto it for dear life. A white light exploded from the ground below her as she held on. Despite her better judgment, she looked down and saw the ground below her opening into a hole. The white light from the hole shot around her and she felt the tears coming to the surface. The winds began to increase and she felt her grip loosening as the winds pulled her down.

Kagome screamed as she lost her grip. A hand caught hers and she looked up in relief. Bankotsu had his sword dug into the floor as he held onto it and her. His grip was tight against her skin and she stared up at him in fear. She didn't know what was happening.

"Hold on!" Bankotsu shouted as she nodded.

"Kagome!" Kouga shouted as he rushed over to the two.

Bankotsu lost his grip on the sword and began to fall with her. Kouga grabbed Bankotsu's legs and dug his heels into the ground. His teeth clenched as he struggled to hold onto them. Ayame grabbed him around the waist and held tightly onto him. Maro cursed he flew to the ground. He hoped he could catch them if they fell. He tired to fly toward the and just grab them. The white light formed a barrier around them, as they were pulled closer to the void.

"Just hold on," Bankotsu grunted.

Kagome stared up at his straining face and began to cry. She held onto him tighter and he offered her a weak grin. Her smile faded as she realized she was about to die. This would be her last time seeing him. She didn't want to drag him down to his death. Her eyes continued to water even more as she watched him in realization.

"Bankotsu," Kagome whispered.

"Just hold on…_I won't let you go_!" He promised.

"_I love you_!" Kagome shouted as the wind increased.

His eyes opened and he gazed down at her sadden face. This was supposed to be said at their wedding, not in a life or death situation.

"I love you too," he assured as he felt her hand slip.

'My soul…it hurts,' Kagome thought as she felt a cold wave consume her.

The Tama pulsed black as a dark aura surrounded her. The vortex increased as Lady Mai stepped over to watch them. She pulled black a feather from her feathered pelt and Kagome watched as it turned to blade.

"You will die," she whispered as she brought the blade down.

Bankotsu shook loose of Kouga's grip and covered Kagome's falling form with his own. The blade cut into his back and they fell toward the vortex. Kagome watched as his eyes showed the pain and life fading. The dark aura continued to surround her as she felt something rising to the surface. His blood dripped onto her face and her blue-gray eyes turned black.

_"He's dying because of those youkai…again," the voice whispered to her as the darkness grew_

'He's dead,' Kagome sobbed as she felt the vortex approaching.

_"Don't they deserve to meet the same fate as your beloved? Don't they deserve to know death," the voice taunted._

Her black eyes hardened as she released Bankotsu's body from her hold. His body was consumed by the white vortex as she floated in the air. Kagome looked down and watched the vortex close; it left a crater in the ground. She softly landed on the ground and glared up at the castle.

_"They don't deserve life when all they do is destroy," the voice whispered to her._

"They will pay," Kagome whispered as she felt something separate from her.

Kagome watched as the black aura separated from her body and turned into a solid form. She gazed at the man if front of her with a look of admiration. His long black hair lay against his back as his crimson eyes stared at her. A smirk reached his face as he rested his hand on her head. Kagome noticed the eight point black star on his forehead. It was long and was shaped like a four thinned out 'S'.

"You wish for your revenge?" He asked with a smirk.

Kagome nodded her head, everything in her felt weak.

"I need an answer," he purred.

"Kill them…kill them all," Kagome whispered as he nodded with a triumphant smirk.

"You need to seal your revenge in blood."

"Who are you?" Kagome weakly questioned.

"I am Amatsu-Mikaboshi," he answered as his thumb rubbed her forehead.

Kagome whimpered as she felt something stab her. When he removed his thumb, he smirked at the same symbol on her forehead. She stood up as her Chihaya changed. Her hakama turned black and her haori turned a dark purple. She clenched her fists and felt her power return to her. Her black eyes turned to those above her and she grinned when she saw the woman that killed Bankotsu.

"Go…let her be your first victim," Mikaboshi encouraged.

Kagome grinned one final time before she rushed up the steps. The guards stepped out and she smirked. She dodged each one and ran to the steps. Her first kill needed to be that woman. The guards turned back to the new intruder that approached them. He waved his hand and there eyes turned black.

"Go…kill the Betsushimiko when she completes her task," Mikaboshi ordered as they took off.

He grinned as he turned back to the crater in the ground. His mother had failed in stopping him. It was only a matter of time before that Miko sealed her life to him. Then he would live again and kill Izanagi. Then he would bring death to the world. He would have his revenge and immortality. A scream tore through the air and he could feel himself coming closer to life.


	33. Rise to Power

Rise to Power

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

'Is love supposed to hurt this much?' Bankotsu thought as he fell through the white void.

Everything became dark as he softly hit the cool ground. He could feel the blood pooling around the weapon in his back. His cerulean eyes were slowly dulling and he could feel the warmth vanishing from his body. Bare feet appeared in his line of vision. He could barely make out their shape in the dark. Everything was dark and he wondered if he had died. The feet stopped in front of his face and he screamed. The weapon was pulled out of his back and he let it be known. His scream echoed through the darkness.

"You are not the one I sent for," the feminine voice made it to his ears.

"You're the one who made the bet," Bankotsu weakly said from his sprawled position on the ground.

"Yes…it appears as if you have won the bet," Izanami pointed out with a small frown.

"Then…why am I dying?" Bankotsu coughed out.

"You did what no other human tends to do. You were truly willing to sacrifice your life for another. It was not done out of obligation, but out of a pure heart," Izanami spoke as she rolled him over with her foot.

He grunted and stared up at her through blurred vision. Izanami rolled him again and his hand touched water. Fear filled him as he wondered if he would drown. She rolled him again and he felt the water consume his form. Izanami watched as he sunk into the river.

* * *

Kagome raced through the halls with renewed vigor. Her mind whispered for the blood of the one that killed Bankotsu. She deeply laughed as pulled the door off the hinges. The wood holding it closed snapped in half. Dust blurred her vision as she made out the outline of those in the room. Kagome laughed again as she pulled her beads from her pouch. They pulsed black as she prepared to attack. The dust cleared and she gazed at the youkai in the room. Kagome threw the beads into the air and laughed.

"Restrain!" Kagome shouted as they shot off.

"Kagome!" Kouga shouted at her.

Kagome glanced at him with a grin. She didn't want his blood yet. She heard shouts of protest as they were all bound. Helpless, now they would know how she felt. Kagome stalked the room with her black eyes as she searched for the Lady Mai. Everyone was bound except for her. She heard Tachi call out to her and she ignored his voice. Her eyes pulsed black as she searched for something to kill that crow youkai with. Kagome frowned when she couldn't find anything.

"Lady Mai…time to play," Kagome sang as she ran towards the woman.

Lady Mai growled as she dodged Kagome's melee attack. Kagome landed on the floor crouched. She shot her leg out and broke the youkai's leg. A scream tore through the air and she relished in it. The youkai fell to the ground and Kagome gazed at the white bone that stuck out from the side.

"Miko," Sesshoumaru called out. "You will stop this at once."

"Shut up," Kagome growled.

Sesshoumaru broke his bounds and charged at her. Kagome laughed as his hand tightened around her throat. The acid burned at skin as she continued to laugh. The youkai in the room screamed as a black aura consumed them. Their eyes turned black and gave Kagome the chance she needed. She brought her foot up and kicked the Taiyoukai. He released her and she jumped a good distance away. Mikaboshi stepped through the doors and grinned at her work. The youkai were being overcome by the evil she produced. Mikaboshi turned his eyes to Lady Mai and growled.

"Kill her!" He growled as he pointed at the crow youkai.

"With pleasure," Kagome purred as she swayed over to the youkai.

"Please," Mai pleaded.

"Manners won't save you now," Kagomepulled the feathered pelt off.

"My pelt!" Mai cried as she scrambled to get it.

Kagome grabbed her by the hair and swung her to the edged of the room where the hole was. Mai screamed and grasped onto the floorboards as she slid toward the hole. Kagome laughed as she heard her claws screech against the floorboards.

"The pelt was your wings," Kagome stated with smirk.

"By killing me you'll start a war!" Mai hissed as she slid to the opening.

Mai held onto the broken floorboards and struggled to raise herself up. Kagome walked over and wrapped her hand around the Bankotsu's sword. She hissed as it burned at her skin.

"Damn," Kagome growled.

Kagome growled as she felt herself smacked away from her victim. Her eyes landed on Maro. He held his fan in a position ready to attack. His eyes landed to the figure still at the doors. Kagome noticed the sharpness of the beak on his helmet and grinned. Maro brought his fan down and Kagome was thrown against the wall by the wind. Sesshoumaru growled as he unsheathed the Tenseiga. He held it against her neck and prepared to send her to her death. Kagome gritted her teeth as she felt the attack rise in the Tenseiga.

"I will not die without killing her first," Kagome swore.

Her tainted Miko ki exploded from her body. Maro was hurtled against the wall and Sesshoumaru jumped away in order to avoid the blast. Kouga and the others were pushed back. Kagome raced toward Mai and picked up Kouga's fallen Katana. She threw the sheath down and grabbed the falling woman by her hair. The katana slid smoothly against her pale throat. Kagome grinned as the blood hit her face.

Amatsu-Mikaboshi smirked as he felt the life returning to his body. He could smell thesweet scent of death and feel the despair in the room. His eyes turned to the rejoicing Betsushimiko. She had released the youkai's dying body and allowed it to fall into the crater. Kagome's beads fell to the floor useless as the youkai's eyes glowed back. She turned to Mikaboshi and found him grinning.

"Kill her," Mikaboshi ordered.

Kagome noticed that everyone except Kouga, Maro, Sesshoumaru, and Tachi were under the evil. Ayame clutched her head and began to sob as the evil ate away at her mind. Kagome rushed over to her and brought the handle of sword to Ayame's temple. She fell to the floor unconscious as hundreds of youkai began to rush at her. Kagome gripped the katana tighter as she felt the urge for blood called to her. Mikaboshi grinned at the massacre he was about to watch. The darkness within her was too great for her to control. She would have to be purified or be put to death in order to stop the darkness within her.

* * *

Bankotsu drifted through the cold depths of the water as he watched the most important things flash before his eyes. He saw the moment he first met Jakotsu to the first time they met Suikotsu. The images of his friends faded to the moment he had first seen Kagome. He softly smiled as he watched her smirk, blush, and then smile at him. The memories faded leaving him feeling the coolness of the water. The water bubbled around him as he saw a light float above him. The water continued to bubble as the light floated over the water once more.

"Your Miko is hurting herself," Izanami whispered as she appeared above the water. "She'sembracing the darkness within her."

Bankotsu's eyes snapped open as he swam for the surface. He broke through the surface and paddled to the shore. He clutched onto the rocks and inhaled the air. Izanami watched as his breathing evened out. The wound on his back fully healed and she smiled.

"Kagome…where is she?" Bankotsu asked.

"She is above us, she's killing everything," Izanami answered. His eyes traveled to Izanami and glared at her.

"She values life!" Bankotsu stressed, she wouldn't kill without purpose.

"She does value life…but my son has possessed her," Izanami sighed.

"That darkness," Bankotsu whispered.

"My son planted the darkness in her soul when Naraku failed him. He placed it in her heart and let it grow with each mishap. Mikaboshi used your death to fully bring the darkness into play. Kagome has brought him into your world using the death of the one who killed you," Izanami explained.

"Is she alive?" Bankotsu asked.

"Yes," Izanami sadly answered.

"Then I have to save her," Bankotsu replied.

"The darkness won't leave until she dies or is purified," Izanami informed with a serious look.

"Where do I find a Miko?" Bankotsu asked.

"Just look within yourself," Izanami supplied as a white light surrounded him.

* * *

"Stupid. Pathetic. _Vermin_!" Kagome growled as the katana bit into each youkai.

Blood coated her form as she pushed her sticky hair from her eyes. She dodged the light whip of Sesshoumaru as he attacked her. Kagome grinned at him as she slashed another youkai in half. She laughed when she saw who it was.

"Looks like the Eastern lands are leaderless," Kagome mocked as she swung the blood off the sword.

Arms wrapped around her and she growled as she tried kicking her captor. Kouga growled at her to settle and she bit into his arm. He yelped as he pulled his arm away from her. She spit out the chunk of flesh tore from the appendage and pushed away from him.

"How do we stop her?" Kouga growled as he held his hand over the wound.

"She must die," Sesshoumaru spoke as the Tenseiga pulsed.

"You can't kill her!" Kouga protested.

"It is not my decision, but it must done," Sesshoumaru said as he brought the Tenseiga down. The youki from the sword traveled at her. The light from the black arch reflected in her eyes as she waited to be struck down.

She pulled her arm over her eyes to block the exploding light of youki and purifying energy. Her eyes opened and she studied the long black braid and torn material of the man. His face turned toward her and her black eyes took in the cerulean orbs.

"Kagome," Bankotsu whispered as he took her in. Claw marks tore her Chihaya and blood coated her skin.

"You're dead," Kagome whispered.

Mikaboshi frowned at this; he was supposed to be dead. Kagome's eyes flicked between blue-gray and black. Mikaboshi saw this tightened his hold on her. The darkness returned to her and she clutched the katana in her hand.

"Do you plan to hit me?" Bankotsu teased.

"Run," Kagome forced out.

"After I died and came back, and died again to come back…you expect me to run?" Bankotsu growled.

"Run!" Kagome growled as the darkness pulsed around her.

"No," Bankotsu simply said.

Her eyes snapped open and Mikaboshi saw that he was losing. Love wasn't supposed to be this strong. It was supposed to weak and lead to death. The katana fell from her hand and she reached out to touch his face. Bankotsu gripped her chin in his hand and he stared into her eyes. They were slowly turning back to the shade he loved.

"Bankotsu," Kagome whispered as she embraced him. The Tama turned back to its pure pink color.

"Your death will seal the darkness in this world," Mikaboshi declared as he picked up a fallen katana.

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut as she felt the darkness spread through out her. Mikaboshi approached them with a grin. Bankotsu pushed her behind him and held his sword in his hands. It pulsed and he prepared to attack.

'The darkness…it's getting stronger,' Kagome thought with tears in her eyes.

The tears ran down her face as she felt it consume her. She would never have the life she wanted. It didn't hurt as much to realize that was true. It hurt to know that she wouldn't be there with Bankotsu. Kagome's eyes opened and she watched at the their swords clashed. She wouldn't be there. The darkness would always be there, she knew it, but she could stop it.

"She will be evil until her death," Mikabosi hissed as he raised the katana to strike.

Bankotsu glared and prepared to attack. His pupils widened as he watched the katana come down. Mikaboshi grinned as it sunk into the soft flesh. He marveled at how the blood welled up and coated the metal. Mikaboshi pulled the sword out and listened to the soft sob.

"Her death seals the darkness," Mikaboshi repeated as she fell to her knees.

Kagome clutched the stomach wound and gazed up at their blurring images. Kagome fell forward and allowed the darkness to consume. This time she felt relaxed as it claimed her.


	34. Harrowing Fight

Harrowing Fight

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

'All I ever wanted was to be accepted, to be have them both at my side,' Mikaboshi thought as he fought Bankotsu.

They could never understand the loneliness that he felt. The hate the others pushed him to. No one could understand how it felt to be denied happiness. Because no one could understand, he would fight to make them just as miserable. The darkness was returning into his body as the Miko slowly died. He struggled to push the purifying energy attack back. The man was supposed to weaken at the death of his Miko. He wasn't supposed to become stronger and fight with everything he had.

'I just want to be a happy,' Mikaboshi thought as he gritted his teeth.

He was still not a god. Mikaboshi would never be a god because of his human blood. His human blood was what drove his stepfather to hate him. Mikaboshi brought the katana down and grinned as Bankotsu bled. His pupils narrowed as the man released another purifying attack. He grunted as he felt the skin being burned from his form. The Miko took another shallow breath and he grinned.

'I will take this world and show them who is to be accepted,' Mikaboshi thought.

He brought the katana down and to the side. Bankotsu grunted as it cut into his hip. Mikaboshi jumped back and dodged a random attack from Kouga and Maro. He growled in annoyance as he quickly through up a barrier. They hit the barrier with an enraged snarl. His eyes landed on Sesshoumaru. The Taiyoukai stood there with a look of indifference.

'They can't understand my struggle to power,' Mikaboshi thought.

His eyes widened as he felt the zanbato slide through his stomach. Bankotsu turned his face to the side to avoid the gushing blood. He heard another shallow breath from the Miko and realized that it was his own. The darkness crashed back to him as the remaining youkai passed out. The sword slid out of his gut and he screamed, it was from pain and failure. He had failed and he didn't understand why. The blood pooled in his throat and he coughed it up. Bankotsu glared down at the so-called 'god of evil.' He was pathetic.

"You're not a god," Bankotsu coldly said.

"How did I lose?" Mikaboshi questioned as he felt darkness overcome his vision.

"You don't understand," Bankotsu replied.

"Explain…I want to live," Mikaboshi whispered.

"You died the moment you wished everything dead, you would never understand life because you hate everything," Bankotsu replied.

"I-I love my mother," Mikaboshi growled.

"Then why didn't you listen to her?" Bankotsu questioned.

"I just wanted to be accepted," Mikaboshi whispered as he coughed up blood.

"You were accepted, she loved you," Bankotsu stated as Mikaboshi's eyes widened.

Mikaboshi laid there in silence as he felt the blood leak from him. He did realize it; she did love him. That was why she kept him in Yomi with her. His spirit didn't fade in Yomi because he was already dead. She protected him even when it hurt her for him to see her as that corpse.

'She's my beautiful mother,' Mikaboshi sadly thought.

"You'll never understand how love works because you're trapped in your own dark world," Bankotsu whispered.

Mikaboshi closed his eyes and felt a different kind of darkness. It consumed him, but this time it brought peace. A smile graced his face as he saw his mother waiting for him. This time he would and stay with her. He wouldn't leave her because he had acceptance. Bankotsu frowned as he brought the zanbato down and took of Mikaboshi's head. He wanted to make sure this guy remained dead.

The barrier fell around them and Bankotsu watched as Kagome stopped breathing. He dropped the sword and rushed to her side. He picked up her limp form and held her close to his chest. He gently pushed her black hair from her face as a look of helplessness passed on his face. This time wasn't an illusion; she was dead. Bankotsu buried his face in her neck in attempt to catch her fading warmth. His eyes watered as he held her and began to rock her back in forth.

Sesshoumaru watched the scene with the same indifferent look. His golden eyes fell to the Tenseiga at his hip. He wondered why it didn't wish to revive the girl. Kouga stood a few feet away with tears in his own eyes. His tail hung limp as he gazed upon his first love's corpse. He wondered why she had to die. Bankotsu trailed his fingers along her cold lips and wondered if hecould go back to Yomi and retrieve. Maro looked away from the scene, he knew there was a price to pay in stopping the darkness. He just didn't know what the price would be.

"Kagome," Bankotsu whispered and their eyes turned to him. "It's time to wake up."

The youkai looked at him as if he had gone mad. He gripped the Shikon no Tama and held it in his hand. He still left it around her neck as he rested his face in her bloodied haori. His tears mixed into the blood and he wished he could have saved. Sesshoumaru sheathed his Tenseiga, there was nothing left in this tomb. He walked toward the door and stopped when he felt a rise of Reiki. His pupils narrowed as he turned around to face the dead Miko and Bankotsu. His body was softly glowing white. He could see that the ki was being directed in Kagome's body.

Sesshoumaru turned back into the room and could smell the scent of death being lifted. The Tama pulsed and the room filled with light. Sesshoumaru covered his eyes and focused on Miko once the light cleared. Sesshoumaru smirked when he saw her hand twitch and a rise in her chest. He turned and walked out of the room, everything would be fine.

"We were supposed to have children…we were supposed to have been married. I can't marry a corpse," Bankotsu whispered into her haori.

"How many do you want?" Kagome whispered as her eyes slid open.

He raised his head from her shirt and met her gaze. Her Chihaya turned back to the traditional white and red. A grin broke out on his face as he pulled her to his chest.

"Kagome," Bankotsu whispered as he held her.

"I personally want to have a boy and a girl," Kagome replied as she smothered in an embrace.

Bankotsu pulled away and gave her a loving look. Kagome stopped her rambling and softly smiled at him. The look of love he sent her made her want to giggle like a schoolgirl. Kagome was about to say something, but he glared at her.

"_Don't you ever die again!_" Bankotsu shouted. Kagome shook out her stupor and glared at him.

"_Don't shout at me! I just came back from the dead!_" Kagome growled as she twisted his braid.

"_Big DEAL! I died and came about three times!_" Bankotsu shouted as he pulled his hair free.

"You insufferable JERK!" Kagome growled as she balled her hand into a fist.

"If I have to be insufferable in order to keep you alive…so be it," Bankotsu firmly stated.

"Maybe I'll just go back to Yomi," Kagome slyly said as she stuck her nose in the air and turned away from him.

"I'll just drag your ass back," Bankotsu replied.

"Just my ass?" Kagome mocked.

"Which counts as all of you," Bankotsu snapped.

"That's it!" Kagome growled as she jumped him.

His back hit the floor as her hands squeezed his shoulders. He wrapped one arm around her waist and used his other hand to pull her head to him. His lips covered her protesting lips. Kagome sighed as she continued to kiss him. His fingers pulled her closer and she groaned.

"Not even I can make out in battlefield," Kouga grunted as he picked up the unconscious Ayame.

"They have no shame," Maro sighed.

"Humans," Kouga dryly said.

"I've seen youkai do worse," Maro supplied.

"Shame on you…watching those youkai," Kouga tsked as Maro growled.

"Pervert," Maro growled.

"Do you think they'll be safe?" Tachi questioned.

"Do you want to interrupt her and face her wrath?" Kouga questioned.

"No," they all replied.

"They'll get tired after a while," Kouga assumed with a shrug.

"I can't see _his_ hands," Maro worriedly said.

"Everyone _out_!" Kouga hissed as he pushed them out of the room.

Kagome groaned as she felt his tongue enter her mouth. He rolled them over and she sighed as she felt his body push against hers. Her eyes slightly opened and she screamed. Bankotsu shot up and pulled her away with him. She smacked him over the head and left the room. He stuck his tongue out at her vanishing form. Bankotsu stood up and kicked the decapitated head across the room. She had seen that when she opened her eyes. Bankotsu suddenly grinned and chased after her. He was sure there weren't anymore dead bodies in the castle.

Kouga and the others winced as they heard Kagome's voice echo through the castle.

"_YOU JERK! THE MOOD'S RUINED_!" Kagome shouted

"_EXCUSE ME FOR TRYING_!" Bankotsu shouted just as loud.

"_I'M GOING TO KILL YOU_!" Kagome threatened as her face turned red in anger.

"_BEEN THERE, DONE THAT_!" Bankotsu replied with a grin and stuck his tongue out.

"He really has to learn on when to keep his mouth shut," Tachi stated as he picked at his ringing ears.

"He'll learn soon enough," Maro assured.

"He's nice, but he seems a bit…reckless," Kouga replied.

"I wonder how they'll survive having kids?" Tachi wondered with a little image.

"Whatever they spawn is bound to have a temper and be reckless," Maro added as the rest nodded in agreement.

"I'm happy I don't live with them," Kouga replied with a grin.

"Jerk," Ayame mumbled in her sleep.

The rest of the men just laughed and finally stopped when they heard a crash. Silence reigned before they began to laugh again.

* * *

"With everything, there comes a price," Izanami sighed as she held her son's faded spirit within her palms.

He had come back to her, but he wouldn't survive for long. Izanami sighed and walked over to the river that had held Bankotsu. It was the river of souls; it could heal, kill, or send you to your next life. She smiled at her son's soul one last time before she placed it in the river. A tear hit the river as she silently sobbed. No matter how many souls were down here, she would always be alone. She did understand her son no matter how much he thought otherwise. She only wish she could have told him one last thing.

"You are my son and I will always love you."

The river began to bubble and she watched another Hitodama emerge from the river and go to the surface. She could only pray that her son would move on and release any hatred leftover.

* * *

Maro sighed as he entered the palace that his father ruled in. His father was old, but he was eternal. Tengu were able to choose when they wished to die, that was why he had ruled for thousands of years. Maro smiled with new resolve, after he had seen the youkai and humans he had come to a new decision. He approached the throne and bowed to his father. He soon stood back up with a smile.

"What news do you bring?" Sojobo-sama questioned.

"The Betsushimiko and her chosen mate have beat the darkness," Maro answered with a grin. Sojobo thought about this as his pearl blue eyes searched his son for any lies. He leaned forward and his white hair fell forward.

"You have succeed in your task…you would make a fine leader," Sojobo commented.

"Thank you…but I no longer want your throne," Maro answered with another bow. Sojobo's eyes widened in shock before he smiled at his son.

"You have learned much my son," Sojobo-sama softly stated.

"The six Taiyoukai of the lands have been killed," Maro announced.

"Much chaos is ahead," Sojobo sadly said. Maro's smile brightened and he shook his head no.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, the only surviving Taiyoukai has picked the new Taiyoukai of the East and North," Maro informed with a smile.

"I suppose you want to take up his offer," Sojobo sighed.

"I wish to start my own kingdom with legacy I can create," Maro said with a smile.

"Then go take over the domain, but I still expect to have a get together ever hundred years," Sojobo declared.

"Thank you…father," Maro softly said.

"Who are the other Taiyoukai?" Sojobo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Lord Tachi of the Eastern Kamaitachi clan has been placed in the Eastern lands, I have been placed in the Northern lands, but the Southern lands were remain under the West's protection until a proper ruler can be chosen," Maro informed.

"Then go…I wish you luck on your new task," Sojobo blessed as his son left.


	35. Epilouge

Epilogue 

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

Kagome smiled as she formally performed the ceremony to invite her two young Mikos into the temple. Kagome had finished the ceremony without trouble. It hadn't been a hard process, just a boring one. The two girls were hyper and happy about finally being real Mikos. Kagome looked to the girls who were both now eighteen. The two sisters made marvelous Miko's for the temple. Kagome bowed to them to show that she would accept them as the village Miko.

"Botan," Kagome acknowledged as she stared at the girl. Her long blue hair was pulled behind her in a white ribbon. She no longer wore the sky blue vest; she adorned the traditional Chihaya. Her brown eyes sparked with happiness.

"Momiji," Kagome softly said as the girl gazed at her with awe. The girl had short reddish-brown hair that she had cut up to her chin. Her brown eyes stared at Kagome as she waited for her to speak.

"I am proud that you both have worked very hard," Kagome complimented as they both bowed.

"We are glad that you gave us the chance to become true Mikos," Botan gratefully said.

"We never thought we would be allowed this chance after the incident with Tsubaki," Momiji finished.

"You were tricked by her. I hold nothing against you," Kagome assured with a smile.

"Never the less, we are honored to be the new Mikos," Momiji softly said.

"If you ever need help, don't hesitate to ask me," Kagome gently offered.

"Aren't you busy with your baby?" Botan questioned.

"Bankotsu is always a baby," Kagome sighed.

"Not your husband, but _your_ baby," Momiji corrected.

"He's turning two, but he isn't as much as a bother as Bankotsu," Kagome sighed.

"Eh, I'm a bother?" Bankotsu questioned as he appeared at the entrance to the shrine.

Kagome blushed as she turned around to face him. His haori was dirty from working at the smith's shop all day. He had grease smudges on his face and his hair was sticking out of his braid. Kagome smiled at him as she walked over to him and pinched his cheek.

"My Ban-Chan is never a bother," Kagome teased as the girl's giggled.

"I have to take my wife home," Bankotsu stated as he pushed her out of the shrine.

"BYE!" Both girl's chorused.

Kagome giggled as Bankotsu draped an arm over her shoulder. She sighed and leaned into his shoulder and grimaced. He raised an eyebrow at her actions.

"Go wash up before you step foot in that house," Kagome firmly said.

"Only if you come with," Bankotsu grinned.

"I can't," Kagome huffed. "I have to pick up our son from Sango and Miroku's."

"Fine," Bankotsu sighed as he walked away.

Kagome softly smiled before she walked to her friend's hut. A crash interrupted her thoughts. She leaned against the flap of the door and listened. Another crash caused her to wince. Kagome heard a high-pitched giggle and identified it as her son. A curse identified the other as Miroku, and a sigh identified Sango.

"Hurry up and catch him!" Sango urged.

"But Sango! He's too fast!" Miroku protested.

"How will I be able to trust you with our child?" Sango sobbed. Kagome grimaced; Sango's hormones were going wacky again.

"For being a child of law, he destroys everything!" Miroku commented as another giggle sounded.

Kagome pushed aside the door flap and bent down. She picked up her child and stopped Miroku from slamming to the wall. Miroku sheepishly smiled at her and Kagome shrugged. The little boy giggled and clapped his hands in glee.

"Reiko has been wonderful," Miroku assured as Sango sighed. Kagome took notice that her friend's stomach was huge.

"Maybe I should have named him the lawless child," Kagome replied as she noticed the upturn items.

"No…he's anangel," Miroku assured. Kagome gave him a dry look.

"He's reckless and stubborn! He doesn't listen and he constantly chews on my Shakujou!" Miroku sobbed as he broke down.

Sango and Kagome stared at him in shock. Sango's face turned red before she began to laugh. Miroku looked over to Sango with a stricken face. Kagome softly chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll have a quiet child," Kagome comforted.

"_Really_?" Miroku questioned with hope.

"_Like_ _hell_," Sango snorted as she began to laugh.

"Her _hormones_ are _killing_ _me_!" Miroku sobbed. Kagome patted his back in comfort.

"A child acts just like its parents," Kagome supplied. Miroku's eyes stared up at her before he began wailing about it being hopeless.

"Have a good night Kagome," Sango sighed as she hugged her husband.

"Sorry," Kagome mumbled.

"No problem," Sango assured with a smile.

Kagome flipped her son around so she could stare into his eyes. His cerulean eyes sparkled back at her and he giggled.

"Uncle Miroku is funny," Reiko stated with a laugh.

"He's worried about his baby," Kagome supplied.

"Baby, Aunt Sango is having a baby!" Reiko cheered.

"Yes she is," Kagome replied as she walked in the direction of the bone eaters well. Bankotsu had built them a hut away from the village.

"Is the baby a boy or girl?" Reiko asked.

"I'm not sure," Kagome sighed as she saw the hut in view.

"Uncle Inu says it will be a demon," Reiko recalled as Kagome growled.

"Don't worry it won't be like Uncle Inuyasha," Kagome assured with a grin.

"Keh, I heard that," Inuyasha mumbled as he jumped out of the Goshinboku.

"PUPPY!" Reiko squealed as he jumped onto Inuyasha.

Inuyasha winced as he felt his ears attacked. He sighed once the brat settled down and just settled himself to move the ears around. Kagome softly laughed at this and began to walk toward the hut. Inuyasha gripped the kid around the waist and walked behind Kagome.

"How have you been?" Kagome questioned.

"Fine, but Sesshoumaru is still an ass," Inuyasha replied.

"Watch your language," Kagome scolded.

"Keh."

"What has your brother done now?" Kagome questioned.

"He has so graciously bestowed upon me the title of Lord of the Southern Lands," Inuyasha grumbled.

"That's great," Kagome cheered.

"No it's not. I still have my weak points," Inuyasha grumbled.

"Inuyasha, you know that Kouga will come and help you," Kagome assured.

"Like I need that mangy wolf's help," Inuyasha growled.

"Mangy wolf!" Reiko cheered as he gave Inuyasha's ears a tug.

"Smart kid," Inuyasha proudly said.

"Reiko, Kouga is not mangy," Kagome softly scolded.

"Keh," was the toddler's reply.

"If you influence my son this much then I feel sorry for the youkai you'll rule over," Kagome muttered.

"That's scary…Inuyasha a ruler," Bankotsu mocked as he continued to dry his hair.

"That means I'll rule over your sorry ass," Inuyasha grumbled.

"I'll still be able to kick yours!" Bankotsu challenged as sparks flew in the air.

"Inuyasha, I wish I could grab my husbands attention as quickly as you do," Kagome sighed as they jumped to opposite sides of the room.

"Like I want his attention," Inuyasha growled.

"Daddy and Uncle Inu love each other!" Reiko sang as Inuyasha's face turned red in anger.

"Reiko why don't you go get your toy," Kagome recommended.

"Toy!" Reiko cheered as he climbed down Inuyasha.

"When will you go to the South?" Kagome softly questioned.

"I have to go to the Western lands to receive proper training," Inuyasha supplied.

"When do you leave?" Bankotsu bluntly asked.

"In a few days," Inuyasha answered with a glare.

Kagome walked over and embraced Inuyasha. He smiled as he hugged her back. His amber eyes caught sight of the fuming Bankotsu. Inuyasha chuckled and pulled away. Kagome sighed and smiled at him.

"Your husband is jealous," Inuyasha whispered.

"Keh," Kagome softly said as he laughed.

"How long until you visit?" Bankotsu spoke through clenched teeth.

"You already married her and you got her with child, isn't that claim enough?" Inuyasha questioned as he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh my," Kagome sighed as her face turned red.

"No," Bankotsu pouted.

"_Anyways_!" Kagome shouted. Her bedroom life was not something she wanted to discuss with Inuyasha.

"I'll visit at the end of fall," Inuyasha answered with a chuckle.

"That's seems to long," Kagome sighed.

"I doubt you'll miss me," Inuyasha teased.

"We will miss you, you're the village hanyou," Bankotsu mocked.

"You make me sound like I'm the village idiot!" Inuyasha growled.

"My toy!" Reiko shouted as he ran into the room.

Inuyasha looked down and noticed a set of prayer beads. They were stringed together in the pattern of blue and white.

"Making the kid a priest?" Inuyasha teased.

"He'll be a warrior," Bankotsu quickly said. Kagome glared at him.

"He'll be whatever he wants," Kagome answered as Bankotsu rolled his eyes.

"Good luck," Inuyasha dryly said as he watched the kid point to a dogstatue and yell sit.

"I'll miss you," Kagome said as she walked him to the door.

"Good luck," Bankotsu hesitantly said.

"I don't need luck," Inuyasha scoffed before he took off.

Kagome closed the door and looked down at Reiko. He placed the beads on a dogstatue and was telling it to sit. Bankotsu grinned as he watched his son subdue thestatue in boredom. Kagome walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist. He sighed as put his arms back and wrapped them around her neck.

"I'm going to make dinner," Kagome replied.

"Do you need help?" Bankotsu asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll be fine," Kagome assured.

Bankotsu nodded her but followed her into the room she used for cooking. He sat down next to fire pit and watched as she began to chop vegetables. His eyes followed the movement of her fingers with ease. Kagome became aware of his stare and she missed the vegetable. She yelped and held up her pricked finger. Bankotsu took her finger and stuck it his mouth. Kagome smiled and her eyes widened as she felt his tongue twirl around her finger.

"Pervert," Kagome teased.

"Only for you," Bankotsu whispered as put the vegetables aside.

Kagome chuckled as he pushed her to the ground and pulled her in-between his legs. He quickly swooped down and caught her lips with his. Bankotsu quickly began to slide her haori off her shoulders. Kagome arched against him and he moved his lips to her neck. Kagome lightly bit his shoulder as her hands pulled apart his haori.

"I told you they're like rabbits," Shippo dryly said.

Kagome squeaked and Bankotsu shot up. Kagome pulled him back down in an attempt to cover herself.

"Shippo!" Kagome growled.

"Is Daddy trying to pin Mom?" Reiko questioned.

Kagome's face turned red as she shouted at them to get out.

Reiko pouted as he sat on a cushion by the low level table. Shippo was staring off into space as Bankotsu stared at the two of them. Shippo was now officially turning eleven, at least in human years. He had grown up to Kagome's shoulder and his fox feet were had just suddenly turned into normal feet. His tail had grown to his ankles and was no longer bush.

"Is it okay if I take Reiko to visit Rin?" Shippo questioned with a pleading look. Kagome sighed and looked to Reiko. He had his puppy eyes on. Kagome nodded and both boys cheered.

"This will give us time alone," Bankotsu sang.

"I suppose," Kagome sighed.

"Let's go play!" Shippo shouted as he grabbed their plates and ran upstairs. Reiko looked at his mother and father before he shrugged and ran off after Shippo.

"He takes after you," Bankotsu sighed as he took a bite out of his meal.

"I think he takes after you," Kagome softly said. She had gotten her wish of having a mini Bankotsu around the house.

"He has your nose," Bankotsu stated with a raised eyebrow.

Kagome wrinkled her nose and said, "He has your eyes."

"I like to think he has the best parts of each of us," Bankotsu wisely said.

"That's wisest thing you've ever said," Kagome replied in shock.

"That's because I'm wise," Bankotsu stated as Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Keep dreaming," Kagome sighed as she kissed his cheek.

Bankotsu looked at her before he grinned. Kagome raised an eyebrow as he stood up. Kagome laughed as he scooped her up and ran for the bedroom. He kicked the door close and Kagome laughed.

"Your insatiable," Kagome teased.

"Then you better get to work," Bankotsu whispered as he kissed her.

"But the children are upstairs," Kagome whispered.

"Then we'll have to be quite," Bankotsu whispered back as he dipped her and kissed her.

Kagome sighed as she closed her eyes. The Tama had vanished; she had a child, and a husband. There was nothing more that she could ask for. She could maybe ask for one last visit to her family on the other side of the well. It would be nice to see them again. That was just one thing she could wish for, but right now, she was happy that her moments were lasting longer.

"I love you," Kagome whispered.

"I loved you first," Bankotsu whispered as he pulled them to the floor.

Kagome sighed; this was a moment she wished would last forever.

The End

* * *

Author's Note:

I would like to thank all those that read this story and reviewed(smiles and waves)  
But this is good-bye and I am happy to have finally finished this story


End file.
